


DOOM: Symbol of Hope

by Klyju



Series: SoHVerse [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Tries His Best, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Based on Heroic Slayer, Except Izuku, F/M, Healing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Might expand to harem, Only Women Have Quirks | Men are Quirkless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Eternal, Rated B for Bun, Tags May Change, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), based on Total Command, female everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyju/pseuds/Klyju
Summary: The Slayer's home was strange. He hailed from a world where women had power. But now, the Icon of Sin has been defeated, and he has finally come home. It was time for him to prove to them that he could become a hero.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku/Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll, Midoriya Izuku/Sousaki Shino | Mandalay, Midoriya Izuku/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Midoriya Izuku/Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Tsuchikawa Ryuuko | Pixie-bob, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Samuel Hayden & Midoriya Izuku
Series: SoHVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921588
Comments: 177
Kudos: 946





	1. The Slayer's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there peeps, Klyju here! So, as you all may know, I am busy with some other stuff, like getting ready for college, work, getting scholarships (thanks, Mos), gaming, and of course, writing. However, as much as I’d rather want to work on the other stories you all want me to update, I can’t always find the motivation to keep writing them, nor find ideas to keep them going. As I’m writing this author’s note, I am also working on Kimetsu no Kaiju, even though the burnout was starting to kick in. So, because of that, I began to look for other ways to continue writing. Thankfully, inspiration hit me, and after asking somerandomguyonline for permission, as well as reading certain other stories to inspire me, I finally threw my hat into the ring and wrote this! I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I did writing this! As always, any and all media and references that are shown are all owned by their respective companies. Without further ado, OPEN THE GAME!!!

_“And you shall be their savior… Your strength, their shield… And your will, their sword… You remain unbroken… For your fight is… Eternal…”_

As the green energy blast collided with the massive beast, the explosion staggered it, causing it to lose its balance. The Icon of Sin caught itself on the building to catch its breath, trying to use its Argent energy to heal quickly, but doing so only gave it’s opponent the opportunity to bring out his Crucible, the red blade of energy surging to life as he ran up to the downed demon, leaping into the air for one final attack and stabbing it in the brain.

Feeling the surge of pain, the Hellish Titan tried to get back up, but the armored being pushed on the Crucible’s handle before it broke away from the blade itself. Satisfied, the man ran off of the demon’s head as blue veins of energy coursed through its body. The Icon let out one last roar of defiance, trying desperately not to fall, but the effects of the blade have set in. It fell towards the building chin first before sliding off, never to threaten anything ever again.

The armored being looked over the edge of the building, watching as his long-time foe fell to the Earth before walking away to the center of the skyscraper that served as the arena for their final battle. A portal opened up in front of him, and as the DOOM Slayer walked through it, the cheers of humanity’s survivors rang out, celebrating the end of the invasion.

_Fortress Of DOOM_

The Slayer walked into the space station he called home, his body noticeably relaxing as he looked down towards the Crucible handle, somewhat disappointed that he had only reunited with the weapon for a brief amount of time.

Whatever, he can still rebuild it, it’s still good.

As he began to ready the portal to Taras Nabad, the familiar static of Hayden’s computer-generated voice came through his helmet’s earpieces. 

“Slayer,” The cyborg’s voice came through. “Once you return from Taras Nabad, there is something we must discuss, and you may require the Crucible for this.”

Though curious, the Slayer understood the doctor’s advice was sound for once before he loaded up his weaponry, the blue portal opening-up to the ancient city that housed the forge of the Crucible.

Within a few minutes, mostly filled with exterminating any straggler demons he found, as well as escaping his former Night Sentinel comrades, he returned to the bridge of the fortress, the head of a Hell Knight sliding in alongside with him, smearing some blood across the floor. The Slayer let out a grunt of annoyance, but it didn’t really bother him that much once the head disintegrated after a few seconds, leaving behind only a stain that could be mopped back up. But before he could do so, Samuel’s voice returned with a familiar crackle.

“Now that you’ve returned, Slayer,” The doctor’s baritone voice began. “We can finally discuss what I mentioned earlier.” Hearing this, the Slayer turned his attention towards the cyborg’s remains, which were suspended near the back of the fortress’s bridge. “During the mission in Urdak, VEGA and I found something interesting as he calibrated the slipgate back to Earth… we found a way to the 7th Dimension.”

Now THAT got the DOOM Slayer’s attention. As if sensing the demon killer’s surprise, Hayden let out a low chuckle. “That’s right. We found a way to get you back home. It’s your choice.”

The Slayer looked at the cyborg before he turned to stare at the ground. A way back home… one he hasn’t seen in so long…

But did he really want to go back? There was pretty much no good reason to head back there. Life back home was painful, and it wasn’t like he was going to be able to do anything there.

And yet, another part of him told him to go back. He needed to see how much has changed since he left, to see how things were going for… them.

He hasn’t thought about them in so long. As he began to think more about them, the part that told him to go back got stronger, to check up to see if that world was still okay. To see if the demons have gotten to them.

That was the last notion that made his decision. He quickly went back to the main part of the bridge to start up the portal. “If you go back, then this will be the last time you see this fortress,” Hayden said. “Take whatever you need, as well as me, and in the meantime, I will direct us to where you need to go. I wish to see the world that gave birth to the Slayer…”

As the robotic being configured the portal, the Slayer went to his mancave, taking one last look at it before he grabbed a small storage unit he and VEGA were working on from his work station. He began to pack up a majority of his belongings, ranging from the floppy discs, the vinyl discs he found on his trips, the figurines he’s collected, including the ones from Mars (he needed to find whoever made them). After this, he transferred some of the files on his main PC to his helmet’s storage. 

Bless Mick Gordon for his work.

As this was going on, he grabbed his other suits, as well as any Argent cells he could find, knowing that he won’t have easy access to the BFG or the Unmaykr back home. Better safe than sorry.

Finished with his work, he made his way back towards the bridge, his mind drifting back to his life in the 7th Dimension. Back to the pain…

_“You should just give up.”_

_“I’M SO SORRY!”_

_“How are you this stupid? Men can’t be heroes!”_

_“IF YOU WANT A QUIRK SO BADLY, JUMP OFF THE ROOF AND PRAY YOU GET TO BE A WOMAN IN THE NEXT LIFE!”_

He shook his head, bringing himself out of those memories. A part of him was amused, realizing just how far he’s gone ever since then, no longer shackled by their expectations.

By the time he fired up the portal, Hayden had already uploaded his consciousness to a drive similar to the one he backed VEGA up on back then on Mars. He took out the drive before sticking it to the back of his helmet, the cyborg’s AI integrating itself into the suit. As the portal opened, the Slayer stopped to take one last look at the Fortress. Despite having lived in it for a short time, he did consider it home during that time…

Soon, the time for reminiscing had passed as the Slayer walked through the portal, ready for whatever would come his way.

He felt space warp around him, and before long, he felt himself standing on solid ground.

Quickly taking a look around, he realized that he was in the chamber that he woke up in a few years ago when Hayden’s plans went awry. Speaking of the doctor, the AI let out a chuckle before he explained. 

“You see, Slayer, while the sigil and runes were designed to seal you away in that sarcophagus, I figured out that by simply changing the runes and the order they’re in, the ritual’s purpose will change as well, from sealing away something to creating a one-way portal. With it, you can finally head back home, but only if you follow my directions.”

The Slayer’s scowl deepened at that notion but understood what needed to be done. He quickly got to work, using any leftover blood to create new sigils and rearranging them, trying to get them right for the ritual. Within a couple of minutes, the circle was complete, the color of the sigils turning from red to green as a portal opened up at the center of the room above the sarcophagus.

The Slayer stared at the portal for a few moments, as if a part of him hesitated to go back.

That hesitation was quickly squashed as he ran up and leaped towards the vortex, ready for whatever his home would throw at him.

_7th Dimension_

At a hospital, things were in chaos. Only a few minutes ago did the police receive an emergency call that a villain had appeared at the facility and began to slaughter people inside. Things got even worse when some heroes that were already at the hospital providing some security were amongst the victims.

One of the police officers sighed in frustration at the situation, frustrated that they were forced to hide behind cover until the villain revealed themselves for any demands they’d have when suddenly, they felt the car they were hiding behind shake.

“Hey! Saw the situation here and thought I would hop by!” A boisterous voice exclaimed as the officer saw the familiar pair of bunny ears on the Hero’s head. “Miruko!” They exclaimed, their mood elevated from one of the top 10 heroes here.

“So, what’s the cinch?” The Rabbit Heroine asked the officer, who fumbled to find words before they began to explain.

“Well, we believe that a villain with a fire-related quirk is holed up in the hospital, and from what we’ve gathered, they are strong enough to kill several Pros that were stationed here. We don’t fully know what we’re up against, so we have to be careful.”

“Fire quirk, huh?” The Bunny Hero muttered, a grin growing on her face. “Alright, it’s been a while since I had a good challenge!”

But just as she was about to enter the fray, a green vortex popped up nearby, alerting everyone to its presence as a figure walked out of it. The figure was wearing a very futuristic armor with green coloring on it, covering the figure from head to toe with the exception of his biceps. Some parts of it had a brown coloring, as well as some areas that were seemed to have been left unpainted, revealing the gun-metal grey that the armor was made of. On its left shoulder, there was some kind of miniature cannon mounted on it, on its left forearm, a retractable blade that seemed to be serrated to a degree. The helmet had a glass panel on it, revealing the face underneath.

The man then looked around, as if taking in his surroundings before he noticed the damaged hospital.

_DOOM Slayer_

The Slayer looked around the area in slight wonder, taking in the sight of his home. It had been so long since he’s been on his Earth, and a part of him got nostalgic. He felt the desire to take the helmet off and fall onto a pile of grass.

However, the sight of a damaged hospital got his attention, as well as the HUD alerting him to a demonic presence in the building. 

“Of all the places to end up, we land in Japan,” Hayden’s voice rang from the earpiece before the AI continued. “But this is no time to be sightseeing. You must eliminate this threat.”

The Slayer’s eyes narrowed as he brought out Lucifer’s Bane, quickly loading it up as he began to trek towards the hospital, but an arm got in his way and stopped him. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?!” A voice called out to him.

The Slayer turned to the source of the voice, ready to intimidate whoever tried to stop him, but stopped when he saw a familiar brown bunny in front of him. He blinked quickly, and the voice was revealed to be Miruko’s, who had a scowl on her face as she began speaking. “We’re gonna have to stop you from doing anything crazy with that gun, and you need to get the hell outta here! It’s too dangerous for a man! Leave this to the Pros!” She told him, though a part of her mind was telling her that the man seemed… familiar.

However, before anyone could go and confiscate his weapon, the doors to the hospital burst open as a demonic figure walked out. The demon that towered over the humans even from a distance had tan skin, a muscular build, spines all over its body, which glowed with an orange flame, as well as a bulbous head, snarled at the opposition it saw before it took note of the Slayer. It let out a low growl as its flames began to burn greater with its increasing rage before it raised its arms to the sky, an inferno springing from behind it.

The sight of the demon shocked the group of people stationed in front of the hospital, including Miruko before she gained a maniacal grin. “Alright, I finally get to-!” She began before the Slayer ran past her.

As the Slayer sprinted towards the demon, several orange figures began to pop up before they exploded to form Imps, Soldiers, Cacodemons, and many others, all ready to slaughter the Slayer. With a mighty roar, the Archvile began to fire off attacks at the Slayer, its brethren followed suit as the Hellwaker fired the Meathook at a nearby imp, setting it ablaze as he was then brought towards the demon, firing a grenade towards a group of soldiers, gibbing them quickly before the remains turned to ashes.

He reached the imp within moments, quickly stomping it down to the floor before crushing the skull under his boot, switching to the heavy assault cannon and taking aim at a Revenant, blasting off its cannons in quick succession. Switching to the plasma rifle, he began blasting a barrage of plasma rounds at a group of shield-wielding soldiers, the explosions causing some of the heavier class demons to stagger, giving him the chance to launch an ice bomb at them.

With the heavy demons frozen, the Slayer took out the chaingun, quickly filling them with holes before they got gibbed, meaty chunks of flesh flying off, some of which blew up. This didn’t last long, though, as the Dread Knight soon thawed out. It slashed at the Slayer with its argent blades, who blocked the attack, getting knocked back before launching another grenade at the demon. The explosive went off at its feet, causing it to falter long enough for the Slayer to extend his Doomblade and drive it into its skull, killing it.

As he switched his weaponry again, the Slayer heard the familiar squeal of a Pinkie running towards him. He waited for it to get close enough before jumping into the air, dodging the demon’s charge. With his shotgun aimed at the unprotected back of his enemy, he activated the auto-shotgun mod and let loose on the Pinkie, gibbing it enough to kill it and return some ammo.

As he switched to the rocket launcher, he felt the presence of a Hell Knight coming up from behind. The Slayer turned towards it, aiming his weapon at the charging demon when up from above, Miruko came down to deliver an axe-kick, causing the demon to fall to the ground. When it tried to get up, the Rabbit Hero leaped up into the air to deliver a powerful stomp on its head, crushing it. With a feral grin, she turned towards the Slayer, who was firing off rounds at numerous fodder demons.

“If you think that I’m gonna let you have all the fun, think again!” She exclaimed as she began to attack the opposition, kicking a Prowler back before running up to it. She leaped onto it, wrapping her legs around its neck before she flipped onto the demon’s back, using the mass as leverage. Before the demon could react, she pulled her abdominals closer and tore the head off, a geyser of blood remaining on what’s left of its neck before the rest of the body fell, with Miruko landing on her feet and dashing towards a soldier, delivering a combo that staggered it enough for her to punch its jaw off.

As this happened, the herd of demons slowly began to become smaller, and the Archvile took notice of this. It fired off another path of flames, which the Slayer avoided, before summoning up a fire wall to call upon more of its brethren, but Miruko saw this and leaped over the barrier. “Think you could hide?!” She asked rhetorically, kicking it away and disrupting the summoning. The Slayer took notice of this as he decapitated a Whiplash, tossing away the head as he brought out the rocket launcher. Using the lock-on mod, he fired off three rockets at the super heavy demon, causing it to falter and give him a chance to deliver a Blood Punch. Seeing that the summoner was staggered, he then took out the chainsaw, immediately shredding up a gargoyle and two imps before heading up to Glory Kill the Archvile. Though the demon had time to recover, its attempt to claw at the Slayer failed, as the demon killer simply caught the attack. Shocked, the Archvile gave the Slayer the chance to stab it in the chest multiple times.

As it died, the demon resisted to fall, using what left of its power to summon one last demon. As it turned to ash, the fire it summoned formed into a Marauder, who immediately brought out his axe.

Miruko grinned at the new challenge, but the Slayer stopped her with his hand and lightly pushed her back. “Hey, what’s the big deal?!” She exclaimed, but the Slayer ignored her, instead running towards his counterpart, who had his shield at the ready. The Slayer fired off a few plasma rounds, which were blocked, but that wasn’t the only trick up his sleeve. The Hellwalker fired a grenade behind the Marauder’s feet, and the explosion caused him to drop the shield.

Seeing his chance to strike, the Slayer brought out the Ballista, firing it off before quickly switching it back and forth with the Super Shotgun. As he did so, he lobbed another grenade at the Marauder, the continued onslaught proving too much. Eventually, the demon was staggered, and the Slayer took the chance to kick him in the shin, causing it to kneel and let go of his axe, which the Slayer used to decapitate it.

As the dust settled and the remains turned to ashes, Miruko panted to catch her breath, smiling all the while. “Well, that was hella fun!” She exclaimed, but once again, the Slayer ignored her as he walked into the hospital. “Hey, come back here, you got a lot of questions to answer!” The heroine yelled out, quickly following him.

As she trekked through the bloody hallways of the facility, she found that the armored being was kicking down doors before leaving them, as if he was looking for something. But what was it he was looking for?

Eventually, he found whatever it was as he stepped into a room, with her following behind. What she saw was not what she expected. A mass of flesh at the center of the room, small sparks floating above what seemed to be a heart for the core. She watched as the Slayer walked up to the mass, grabbing the heart before yanking it out. There were some screams heard from the thing before it exploded, and everything went quiet.

The Slayer and Miruko looked around, as if expecting there to be something to come out. When nothing did, the Slayer let out a satisfied grunt before he began to walk out. Just as he was about to leave the room, however, Miruko placed her arm on the doorframe, blocking him. “You did some pretty ballsy stuff here, man,” She began speaking as her eyes narrowed. “But you did something way too reckless, and you were using those weapons like crazy. I’m gonna have to take you in for a bit.”

The Slayer seemed to hesitate for a moment before he nodded, much to the confusion of the AI in his helmet. “Where are you going with this, Slayer?” Hayden questioned, but he received no answer as his host began to follow the Heroine.

Within minutes, the pair made it outside, the police at attention as some of them were pushing reporters back. However, one of them was reporting the events to another hero, Gang Orca, who was pondering over the information before she noticed the Rabbit Heroine.

“Ah! Miruko!” She called out before noticing the Slayer. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she walked over to the demon killer before she addressed him. “You caused a lot of trouble today, interfering with Hero work. You should know better than to do that, especially since you’re a man!” She said.

That last statement got the attention of Hayden, who quickly began to notice something. “Slayer… why… Why are all the people here women?”

Before he could receive an answer, however, one of the officers, Naomasa Tsukauchi stepped in. “Alright, we can discuss this at the station.” She said before turning towards the armored man. “However, if you would be so kind, please remove your helmet. It would make calling any relatives easier.”

There was a small pause in the air before the Slayer reached up to his helmet and grabbed it by the sides. A small hiss was heard before the helmet unlocked itself from the armor. The Slayer pulled the helmet off, revealing his face to the others, eliciting a gasp from Tsukauchi. It had been nearly ten months since she received the files on him, and only four since the case went cold, but she would recognize that face.

“I… Izuku Midoriya?”


	2. Origins: DOOM Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of the Slayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, peeps! Klyju back here! Since a lot of you are liking this story right off the bat, and I enjoyed writing this, I'm gonna push through and continue with this thing! However, that will mean the other stories will be delayed until then, and some things might get out of date. Oh well, more Slayerzuku! And for one reviewer who asked about how "Men can't be heroes" thing, blame FF.net! AO3 and its tag system are way more convenient, and it let me tell you what you're all in for there, which I can't do on FF. Pretty bullshit if you ask me, but oh well.
> 
> Anyways, this is gonna be a slow one, but I think you all might enjoy this chapter, or not because I’m gonna pull a Sentinel Prime here and lore dump this chapter. This is gonna take a while.
> 
> Alright, as always, I don’t own any of the properties here, they are all owned by their respective parties. So with that out of the way, OPEN THE GAME!

As several officers moved around the station, filing reports about the incident that occurred earlier, Naomasa and Izuku sat in an interrogation room, the Slayer helmet on the table in between them. “Once again,” Hayden’s voice rang from the helmet. “The Slayer cannot speak, as he is unable to do so. His Vow of Silence, as well as the time he seems to have gone without speaking, won’t let him.”

Tsukauchi let out a tired sigh at the response, realizing just how difficult it would be to get any answers out of the man in front of her and she couldn’t use her quirk on the AI, since it wasn’t a living being. “Well, can you at least write out any names for relatives? Parents, friends, anyone?” She asked.

The Slayer stood still for a few moments before he grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the side of the table. Despite the fact that it has been ages since he’s written or read Japanese, he still remembered his first language, quickly scribbling down a name on it before presenting it to the detective in front of him, who gave it a look over before leaving with a “Thank you”.

As she stepped out of the room, the detective turned to look at Miruko and Gang Orca, who was stationed outside by the one-way mirror. “I’m gonna have to make a call,” She explained. “If he makes any funny moves, hold him down.”

The Pros gave her a nod before she left to head to another room, leaving the two heroes to watch over Izuku, who merely sat in his chair quietly. “So, after all this time, he shows up again.” Orca began, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the Slayer. “But how did he get this powerful? Men shouldn’t be able to develop quirks.”

Miruko pondered over that fact, thinking about the brutality he displayed earlier. “That’s what I figured too. Ya think it might be something else? Maybe that armor he’s got?” She asked, much to Orca’s curiosity. “Possibly.” The aquatic heroine muttered before noticing the pensive expression on her friend’s face. “Something wrong?”

The Rabbit heroine shook her head before speaking. “Nothing, just… I just feel like I know this guy.”

As this was going on, Izuku waited patiently in the room, all the while, Hayden was accessing the internet, going over the history of the world. “To think, this is how your world’s evolution diverged.” The AI said as he went over a document on the first cases of quirks. It was strange to the doctor. Over 200 years ago, a glowing baby was born, and soon after, women began to develop powers at random. This led to numerous incidents of some women abusing their powers, from the typical to the absolutely heinous. During this, the male population slowly began to decrease to make 20% of the population, especially since they seemed to never develop any powers. However, with the rise of villainy came the rise of heroes, and soon, being a hero became a profession.

“Moreso,” The doctor continued as he began reading over files and missing person reports about Izuku’s disappearance. “I never would’ve expected that a child, one born so powerless and helpless, would end up becoming one of the most powerful beings across the dimensions. How ironic.”

The Slayer let out a grunt, not focused on the doctor’s words as his mind drifted elsewhere. To the day when things went to Hell…

_Aldera High, 10 Months Earlier_

_“As you all know, your final exams are coming up, so you’ll have to start thinking about what career you want,” The teacher announced to the class, holding a stack of papers in hand before a wry grin appeared on her face. “But who am I kidding, you all want to be heroes, Dontcha?!”_

_The class let out sounds of excitement as they showed off their quirks, not caring of how many rules they were breaking. This continued for a few moments before a cackle was heard._

_“Don’t lump me in with these extras, teach!” Katsumi Bakugou laughed out as she tilted her head down to look at her teacher. “These gals just don’t have what it takes to get on my level!”_

_“HEY, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, KATSUMI?!” The rest of the class yelled out, much to the blonde’s amusement, who responded with a “Bring it on!”_

_“Ah yes, Katsumi, you were applying to UA, weren’t you?” The teacher inquired, surprising the class. That school had a low entrance rate, and she was applying there?_

_“That’s right, I already aced the mock exams!” Katsumi exclaimed. “Soon, I’ll be the one to surpass All Might, and you can’t do anything about it!”_

_“Oh yeah, Midoriya was also applying for UA, wasn’t he?”_

_The laughing and chatter stopped as the greenette sitting at the back of the class flinched as the other students turned towards him before they began laughing. “MIDORIYA?! SERIOUSLY?! HE ACTUALLY THINKS HE CAN GET IN?!”_

_“THAT IDIOT SHOULD KNOW THAT MEN DON’T HAVE QUIRKS!”_

_“The-they recently got rid of that rule, though!” The sole male stated, tears forming on the corners of his eyes. “I could be the first male to get in the course!”_

_Before he could say any further, a palm slammed on his desk as smoke began to form from the owner’s hand. “Deku…” Katsumi growled out. “I thought I told you to give it up…”_

_Later, as school was ending, Izuku was writing down in his notes over the new heroine that made her debut earlier. As he did this, however, he never noticed Katsumi walking up behind him with two of her lackeys until she reached out and grabbed the notebook. “What the fuck is this, Deku?” She asked angrily as the boy tried to get his notebook back. “You’re still on this shit? When will you learn?”_

_She slammed her palms together with the book in between them, singing the thing as Izuku cried out, only to cry out louder as she tossed it outside the window. “That’s so mean, Kacchan!” He cried out._

_“Pfft, he’s really pathetic, ain’t he?” One of the girls behind him muttered as Katsumi grabbed Midoriya’s shoulder, smoke slowly rising from where her palm rested._

_“Listen, Deku,” She began. “You can try all you want, but you’re never gonna be a hero. Get it through your thick skull already.”_

_“But I-” Izuku began before he was interrupted._

_“Dammit, why don’t you understand?!”_

_“I just need to work hard to-”_

_“You’re a fucking idiot!” Katsumi exclaimed as her rage reached its peak. “IF YOU WANT A QUIRK SO BADLY, JUMP OFF THE ROOF AND PRAY YOU GET TO BE A WOMAN IN THE NEXT LIFE!”_

_Everything was quiet as what exactly Katsumi said settled in the minds of the group as the blonde realized what she just said, a look of terror dawning on her face. “I…” She struggled to find words. “I didn’t-” She was interrupted when Izuku began to shake in rage, his fist balling up as he wound up his arm._

_“YOU BITCH!” He exclaimed, socking her in the face and sending her stumbling back as she held her bleeding nose before he began to run outside. He quickly made a run for where he thought the notebook landed, never stopping as he quickly grabbed it out of the Koi pond, tears streaming down his face._

_Eventually, he slowed down, reaching an underpass that he has never seen before. “Dang it,” He muttered below his breath. “I went way off-course. Guess I’m taking a detour today.”_

_As he walked through the dark tunnel, a tendril began to slither towards him before a large blob came up from behind. Hearing something suspicious, Izuku turned around before screaming in terror as the slime began to overcome him. “A medium-sized invisibility cloak. Thanks, kid.” A watery voice said as the slime began to force itself down his throat. “You’re MY hero…”_

_As the boy kept struggling, he felt his consciousness slipping, the world going dark. The last thing he heard was “SMASH!”_

_A while later, Izuku felt something repeatedly smacking his cheek, waking him up. “Hey, you alright? Come on, wake up, kid!” A powerful female voice called out to him, and when his eyes opened, they widened in shock at who it was. “Hey there, glad you’re alright!” The number one Pro Hero All Might said as she gave him a casual salute._

_The young man let out a scream of excitement as he quickly backed away from the heroine, his heart racing. “ALL MIGHT! IT’S REALLY YOU! WAIT, WHERE IS MY NOTEBOOK, I NEED TO GET AN AUTOGRAPH!” He yelled out before finding said notebook. He quickly grabbed and opened it, only to find her signature already there. “AH, YOU ALREADY SIGNED IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!”_

_“No problem, citizen!” The optimistic heroine stated. “I figured it could be the least I could do to make up for getting you involved in my escapades! But fear not!” She brought out a pair of two-liter bottles, each of them filled with the slime villain. “The villain has been captured!”_

_The blonde heroine then turned on her heel, stretching as she got ready to jump. “Anyways, justice must still be carried! I will now go deliver this criminal to the police!” With that, she leaped into the air, quickly becoming a twinkle in the sky. “THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT!”_

_However, something felt off to the heroine, as she felt a weight on her leg. She turned to look at what it was, only to let out a surprised yell. “Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, kid! What are you doing?! Get off!”_

_“But if I do that, I’ll die!” Izuku screamed back, eliciting an “Oh” from All Might. He was right about that. “Fine, I’ll go land somewhere close! Just hang on tight!” She told him, and it seemed to have worked since he quieted down and strengthened his grip._

_Eventually, they landed at a nearby rooftop, where Izuku quickly got off of his idol to kneel onto the ground. “My entire life flashed before my eyes…” He muttered._

_“That was incredibly reckless of you, young man,” All Might told him as she walked towards the railing, ready to make another jump. “I’m sure that if you knock, someone will let you down the stairs. I have to get going.”_

_“Wait, I have a question!” Izuku cried out. He almost lost the opportunity to ask, but now, he can’t let the chance slide! “Can… Can a man become a hero?!”_

_All Might stopped in her tracks, turning towards Midoriya, but she was quickly distracted when she felt steam rise from her skin, not that the young man behind her noticed as he rambled on. “You see, it’s always been my dream to be a hero. I always wanted to go out and save people from harm, even though I’m a male. Even with that, I want to show the world that I can be a hero.” He said. “So please, tell me. Can a man be a… A…”_

_The wonder in his voice died off when he saw a steam cloud in front of him turn into wisps, revealing that the muscular form of All Might became an anorexic parody of itself, the woman in front of him having sunken cheeks and hollow eyes, the usually ever-present smile that was on her face turned into a scowl. “GAH! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE’S ALL MIGHT?! ARE YOU AN IMPOSTOR OF SORTS?!” He cried out in shock, eyes wide in disbelief at the sight before him._

_“I can guarantee you, young man, I am All..” The woman began before she puked up some blood from her mouth._

_“GAH, YOU’RE BLEEDING!”_

_“Hey, kid, can ya quiet down?” All Might scolded, getting his attention. “Now that you’ve seen this form, I guess I should explain it to you.”_

_The heroine then went on to explain how she became the way she is now, revealing a grave injury that Midoriya realized should’ve been fatal. How she put on a mask of an unbreakable Symbol of Peace to keep the public happy, how heroes were always risking their lives to keep the public safe. How it was easier with their quirks._

_“So in conclusion, no.” She began. “I don’t think men can be heroes. It’s already a dangerous job, and men have it worse since they have no quirks. It’s nice to have a dream, kid, but you need to dream realistically as well.” With that, she transformed into her Buff state again, leaving the young man on the roof before he went towards the door to head down the stairs._

_A while later, Izuku walked down the street, still in a depressed mood. “Even the best of the best said it. I can’t be a hero.” He muttered sadly before noticing that there was a fire nearby. “A villain fight? Must’ve come here on instinct. What am I even doing here anyway?”_

_However, as he was about to leave, he noticed that the villain looked familiar. That’s when it hit him. “That’s the villain that attacked me earlier!” He thought to himself. “But how? I thought All Might captured her!” That’s when he realized what had happened. “When I grabbed onto her leg, the bottle must’ve fallen out! She’s free, and it’s my fault!”_

_“Why aren’t the heroes doing anything?” A bystander asked before somebody responded to her. “It’s cause the villain’s got a hostage and they’re waiting on somebody else to show up!”_

_“Wasn’t All Might chasing them earlier? Where is she?”_

_“A hostage?” Izuku wondered out loud as he saw a person struggling against the villain’s grasp, only to gasp in shock as he saw who it was. “Kacchan!”_

_Before anyone realized what occurred next, the young man made a mad dash towards the villain, the inferno surrounding him setting parts of his clothes on fire. “Hey, kid! Get back here, it’s too dangerous!” Death Arms called out to no avail. Izuku ignored the cries as he kept running, his desire to save Katsumi overriding his fear._

_The villain noticed him running towards her and said something, but Midoriya didn’t care. He reached to a side pocket on his backpack and pulled out a pen, clicking the bottom of it to bring out the tip before he leaped onto the villain. He stabbed the viscous body multiple times, not a single strike doing any damage until he stabbed the villain’s eye, causing her to scream in pain and loosen her grip on Katsumi. “You… DAMN BRAT!” The villain yelled out, but she was unable to do anything when All Might appeared._

_“Heh, I really am pathetic, aren’t I?” She muttered before letting out a powerful roar. “DETROIT SMAAAAASH!”_

_With a single punch, the heroine freed the two students and separated them from the slime villain, who was knocked unconscious by the blow._

_“You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” A heroine scolded Izuku as Katsumi was being praised for her ‘bravery’. “You shouldn’t have gotten involved, leave it to the pros next time!”_

_A dejected Izuku let out a sigh as he began to walk home, his mood further soured by the events earlier. “Leave it to them next time, huh?” He muttered. “You guys didn’t do anything, so why should I trust you all with that stuff?”_

_However, as he was walking down the street, something in his peripheral vision got his attention. He turned to look down into an alleyway, spotting a figure a distance away. He walked over to the figure, hiding behind a dumpster as he did so. At first, he presumed the figure’s appearance to be a result of a mutation quirk, but he quickly realized that was not the case. The figure had a muscular yet lithe build, brown skin, and spikes over its body, but what got his attention was its eyes, which glowed a soulless red coloring that would haunt his dreams._

_“What the hell are you?” Midoriya whispered as he tried to bring out his phone to call the police, but his shaking hands caused him to drop it. The sound of the device landing on the ground alerted the demon in front of him as it let out a snarl before it leaped towards him. The young man screamed as it grabbed him, and as they began to wrestle for control, a portal opened up on the ground near them, which they both fell into before everything went dark._

_Izuku woke up a while later, in an infernal landscape that he couldn’t recognize. He got up, wondering where he was when a voice entered his mind._

_“Why are you here, child?” A booming voice questioned._

_“W-what? Where are you? Who are you?” Midoriya asked out loud, his eyes darting around as he saw a multitude of demons off in the distance, some looking like the one he met in the alleyway, others varying in appearance, from flying meatballs, others like grey versions of stereotypical devils._

_“You do not belong here.” The voice uttered once more before continuing. “Find me, and I will bring you back to your world…”_

_Hearing that, Izuku perked up. Even though he shouldn’t trust the voice, he was in an unknown place and whoever was speaking seemed to know more than he did. What else could he do?_

_He quickly regretted those words when a green portal opened up beneath him, causing him to stumble into what appeared to be a hangar base, a corpse lying nearby. Izuku picked himself back up, fear overtaking his heart before spotting the armored body. It was strange to see such a green color on military armor, he wasn’t going to complain. Reluctantly, the young man looted the armor off of the body, as well as the pistol holstered on the soldier’s hip. “I… I guess there’s only one way out of this.” He stated, finishing off his prepping by putting on the helmet before he began to run forward, taking his first steps into the madness._

_After what seemed to be a day, fighting off the Cyberdemon, the Spider Mastermind, and trekking his way through the Hell that made its way on Earth, all the way back to Hell again, he finally reached the chamber that the leader of the invasion resided in, the figure’s head towering over him. “You have finally reached me, child.” The Icon of Sin telepathically commented. “I see that you do have some strength.”_

_“Well,” Izuku began to retort. “When everything is against you, the only thing a guy can do is to fight back.”_

_“Regardless, you have earned your reward, child.” The Titan stated, a green portal opening up behind Midoriya, who turned to look at it. “Go through it, and you will be back home, never to worry about us again…”_

_For a brief moment, Izuku considered going through the portal, but his heart told him not to. If he went through the portal, the people of this other Earth would be left to the mercy of the demons, something the unholy abominations didn’t have. They had nothing but rage for all things living, their bloodlust being the one drive they have._

_The young man tightened his grip on his rocket launcher before turning back to stare down at the Icon of Sin. “Fuck you.” He cussed out before he and the demon let out a unified roar of rage, their battle beginning as hordes of demons came in to fight with their leader._

_Years later, after repeating the battle twice over, Izuku found himself on Mars again, firing off a blast from his Super Shotgun at the Mother Demon, who was resurrecting the remains of the previous invasions for one final onslaught. The demon in question screeched in pain at the pellets piercing through her body, firing a wave of flames at the demon killer, who tanked through the attack, switching weapons out for the new one he found early on his trip, The Unmaker._

_He fired off several rays of plasma at the being, the demonic weapon shredding off pieces of the Mother Demon before he ran up to her, bringing out his pistol and pointing it at her chin and blowing her head off. With the demon’s life cut short, the body fell to the ground, leaving Izuku the victor._

_As the man panted in exhaustion, he looked towards the sky, a smile of victory on his face. It was washed away, however, as he saw that the Hell portal was still open. He considered closing it off and walking away, but he knew that the demons wouldn’t stop at that. He made the same assumption the first time he killed the Icon of Sin, and the fight just kept going. He knew what must be done and reached for his radio, ready for his final words._

_“Doomguy reporting. The Mother Demon has been slain.” He stated, pausing before he continued. “To whoever is heading to pick me up, turn back. I won’t make it back to you all. It’s been a good run, but these demons… they won’t stop. Someone has to stay behind to hold them off. This is Doomguy, signing off… Goodbye.”_

_And with that, he ran through the portal, punching a weak area of the entrance and causing it to collapse behind him. He brought up his shotgun, ready to fight off the hordes of Hell, his eyes burning with great fury as he fired off a shot, the area around him quickly filling up with corpses._

_It was eons later that he began to break down, the stress of constantly fighting through countless dimensions proving too much for him. Eventually, he stumbled through another portal, which took him to a valley. There were no demons in sight, and the lack of any enemies was confusing to the man. Fatigue finally settled in as he passed out, the last thing he heard being the surprised voices of somebody._

_He slowly came to a while later, being dragged by a pair of people before he was tossed forward. His mind, still haunted, was only able to mutter a few words as he looked towards his hands as they clenched into clawing motions. “Guts… Huge… Guts! Must… Kill them all!” He growled out._

_“He still has a fighting spirit.”_

_“In spite of his injuries.” A pair of voices said, sounding genuinely impressed with the fact before the second voice spoke again. "Send him to the arena. Let him be judged like the others." With that, two pairs of arms dragged Midoriya back as he fell unconscious once again_ _ , his rage quelling once more. _

_ It was in the arena that he found himself proving his worth to the Argenta people and the Night Sentinels. However, it was also where he made his greatest mistake and told the Khan Maykr of the realm he endured, the challenges he went through. From telling her of how he starved for days in Hell, to when he fought and killed a Titan that was Hell’s champion. It only got worse after he was blessed by the Divinity Machine, for after he slaughtered another Titan, he and his squadron were betrayed by the Maykr, the Priests, and Urdak, sent to Hell for becoming too great of a threat. _

_ "I'm so sorry, Nazar!" The green-haired man cried out as he pressed down on his ally's chest, trying to help him breathe. "This... This is all my fault!"  _

_ "Worry not, Brother Izuku..." The Night Sentinel stated softly as he hacked out blood from his mouth. "It wasn't you that betrayed us. It was the priests, and the Khan Maykr. You weren't the one that stranded us here."  _

_ "But it's because of me that they allied with the demons! If I had just stayed quiet!" Izuku cried out, stopping when Nazar grabbed his hand. The green-haired man looked at his fallen brother, who stared at him with a determined expression. "My brother, if you truly feel this way... If you feel like this was your fault… Then please... Don't give up... They are rage... Brutal... Without mercy... But you... You will be worse..." The Sentinel said. "Rip and Tear... Until it's done!"  _

_ With that, the Sentinel's life faded away, his grip dying before his hand fell from Izuku's grasp. The Outlander's eyes widened in shock as the situation finally set in. His squad was dead. He was alone. Tears fell once more from his eyes as he sobbed next to his friend's corpse. If only he could stay quiet, none of them would have suffered like this. _

_ Nazar.  _

_ His squadron.  _

_ The people of Argenta.  _

_ The souls being tortured in Hell. _

_ Daisy…  _

_ If only he knew how to shut up.  _

_ His sobs quieted down as he lifted up his head. There was a way.  _

_ With great hesitation, he slowly reached for his mouth, shaking nervously before he squashed away his fears, reaching down to grab at his vocal cords. With a strained grunt, he pulled at the thin layer of flesh before he ripped them out, yelling out in pain as he did so. After hacking out his blood, his coughs slowly became nothing but grunts. Now, he was unable to speak. He was unable to mess up again. With a grunt, Izuku Midoriya died... And the DOOM Slayer picked up his shotgun and put his helmet back on, ready to continue the fight Midoriya's allies have left to him, walking through the wasteland as he felt a pressure on his shoulder. _

The Slayer woke up at the shaking to see that detective Naomasa with her hand on his shoulder, surprising him. It had been so long since he slept that he never realized that he did so. He didn't ponder over this too long when the detective spoke. "You awake? Good, let's go, somebody is waiting for you at the waiting room." She said as he stood up from his chair and picked up his helmet. He followed the officer out of his room, passing by a room where he saw Miruko discussing something with the other police members there before he focused on following the detective.

Soon, the pair reached the waiting room, the Slayer looking over the room when he saw a familiar plump, green-haired woman sitting nearby. The woman looked around impatiently, a concerned expression on her face before she spotted the unmasked Slayer. She got up from her seat, a shocked look on her visage before she began to walk towards Izuku. Tears began to swell at the corners of her eyes, her voice shaking before she spoke. “Izuku?” She gasped out.

Everything was still for a while before Izuku quietly nodded. Inko then ran up to her son as the dam broke, tears flowing down her face before she hugged him. “MY BABY BOY!” She cried out. “I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

The Slayer didn’t know how to respond at first before he simply smiled, dropping his helmet and returning the embrace. It had been so long since he felt the warm embrace of a loved one, and now, he didn’t want to let go of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap, folks! I hope you all enjoyed it! To those of you worried that it was gonna be left as a one-shot, don’t worry, I plan to continue this! Just know that I am gonna take a break for this since this was a long one for me. I underestimated just how much backstory I had to cram in this damn chapter, so it took me a while to finish! Thankfully, I had enough motivation to push through, and more will be coming. However, I will be taking a bit of a break to recover any motivation juice before the next chapter is out. Also, yes, I know that the Slayer is acting a bit OOC, but remember, Izuku Midoriya is meeting a couple of Pros and police officers, they’re good people who he won’t agitate.
> 
> Anyways, I’ll see you all soon, Klyju out!


	3. Establishing the Status Quo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Slayer begins to establish dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Klyju here! Kept you all waiting, huh? Well don't worry, chapters will keep coming until I want to get to the other stories. Spoilers: that's gonna take a while. Either way, I read some of the reviews, and you guys are right. I'll try to make Slayerzuku more Slayer, but I need to let Izuku show through at times. Remember, he's back home where there are other heroes. But don't worry, I'll work on upping the badassery, starting this chapter. I don't own anything in this story, and everything is owned by their respective parties. With that out of the way, OPEN THE GAME!!!

After the mother and son finished celebrating their reunion with the tightest hug they've ever had, the Slayer knew that there was one last thing for him to do before he went with his mother back home. He quickly put on the helmet, the HUD lighting up, and marking a checkpoint to where his weapons were stored. He hurried over to the storage unit, with some police members noticing his path and trying to stop him.

“Uh, sir, you aren’t allowed in this area!” An officer told him, trying to push him back and failing since he kept walking at an uninterrupted speed. “This is where we keep the evidence, stuff for investigations!” The Slayer merely grabbed the officer’s shoulders and moved her off to the side, eliciting a squeak of surprise from her as he kept walking. That didn’t mean that people tried to stop him as Miruko strode towards him, a determined expression on her face when she tried to hold him back with her leg.

“Hey, as they said, you ain’t allowed in here! Go back, man!” The rabbit heroine told the larger being, only for Samuel’s laughter coming through the intercoms. “Do you really think that’s going to work?”

The Slayer grabbed Rumi’s head before moving her off to the side, but before he kept going forward, he gave her a light scritch behind her ears, which elicited a blush from the rabbit woman. Enraged, she began to strike at his armored form, which he ignored as he kept going. Eventually, Gang Orca stepped in his path, halting his progress. The pair stared at one another as Miruko kept striking the Slayer before Orca’s already intimidating visage turned into a scowl, a light growl rising from the aquatic heroine’s throat.

In return, the Slayer hardened his face, and in that instant, Miruko and Gang Orca stiffened in fear. The pressure of the air got so heavy, their visions blurred by red. It felt as if the Grim Reaper was with them, except… worse.

Rumi stepped back away from the Slayer as Orca got out of his way. Izuku let out a satisfied grunt before he returned his walk, reaching the door that held evidence from all the cases the police were tasked with handling. “I’ll get the door.” Hayden’s voice rang from the earpiece, but the Slayer merely grabbed the handle of the door and yanked it to the side, causing a couple of sparks to fly out of the machine as he proceeded to walk in. He made a bee-line to where his weapons were on display before taking them out to inspect them for any damage. Glad to find none, he placed them in the sub-dimensional storage in his suit, leaving the Super Shotgun on his back.

That thing was basically his baby.

He then took his leave, the police surrounding him with weapons at the ready. He merely quirked an eyebrow, somewhat amused that they actually believed they stood a chance. Hayden’s chuckles were heard from the intercoms again. Apparently, he thought it was amusing as well. “Don’t even bother,” He said. “Nothing can stop him.”   
  
“We can try!” Naomasa replied.

As soon as she said that, however, she received a notification on her phone. She quickly took it out, only to see that a “Samuel Hayden” sent her a video. “Watch that and you will realize just how outclassed you are.” The cyborg stated before a projector turned on, playing a video of the Slayer’s escapades. As the Slayer began walking out of the building, the officers watching the video screamed out in terror, some of them throwing up from the nausea of seeing the massacre on-screen.

“Izuku, what took you so long?” Inko questioned with a concerned expression on her face, to which the Slayer responded with a grunt before he and his mother entered the car. They soon drove off, leaving the station currently filled with nauseous cops and a stench that was slowly getting stronger, something that greatly concerned Inko. “What happened to you, Izuku?” She whispered, but her son merely let out a grunt as he took off his helmet once more. The older woman stared at her son with worry in her eyes before her vision returned to the road. She’ll try to figure it out later. She had to make sure her son was alright.

After a few minutes of driving, Inko had enough of the silence and spoke. “Izuku, sweetie,” She began. “I know that it’s been so long since we last saw each other, but, as your mother… I need to know what happened to you. I want to be able to help you.”

“That will be difficult.” Hayden’s voice erupted from the helmet, surprising the elder Midoriya as he continued speaking. “With the amount of time the Slayer has gone without speaking, I fear that he has forgotten how to, or he simply forbids himself from doing so. In the end, either theory has the same outcome… he’s become mute.”

While she was initially surprised at the doctor’s voice coming out of the helmet, the news of her son no longer being capable of speech shocked the woman to the core. After having a son who excitedly chattered about heroes for so long, finding out that he won’t speak anymore seemed… almost disturbing. Just how much has he gone through to stay quiet?

Eventually, the mother and son managed to reach the apartment building, getting out of the car and heading up the stairs to the Midoriya home. As Inko got out her keys to open the door, Izuku took a look around, a part of his soul feeling nostalgia at the sight of the doorway until the door opened to reveal the interior of the apartment. NOW he was feeling nostalgic. It had been so long since he’s been home that he just… wanted to flop down on his bed. Relax for once and let his worries wash away.

As he looked around the home that he hasn’t been in since forever, Inko looked at her son with a sad smile before taking a breath. “Well, since you’re back, Izuku,” She stated, getting his attention. “How about we have some katsudon? It’s a while since you’ve had any, right?” Her smile subtly became more elated when she saw his eyes widen, a sparkle in them telling her how excited he was for his favorite meal. She quickly went to the kitchen to get started on making the cutlets but was pleasantly surprised to see Izuku follow and help her out with making the meal.

As this happened, Hayden watched from where Izuku set down his helmet, stunned by how domestic the Slayer was being. In all his time knowing the warrior, he never once considered that there was a soft center to him. It was… astonishing, seeing him be so human for once. Was he truly like this before he first ventured into Hell? Before he was forced to fight a threat far greater than anything he had imagined up to that point? 

After cooking and eating their meals with gusto, the mother and son let out content sighs, just happy to be able to relax after everything that happened that day. The peace was then interrupted when they suddenly heard knocking at the door. Neither Midoriya’s were expecting anyone to come over for today. As Inko walked up to see who was at the door, Izuku picked up his Super Shotgun and took aim, ready for whatever intruder might be outside.

His mother opened the door, and thankfully, before he could fire off a blast, he saw that it was a black-haired, scruffy-looking woman in a black jumpsuit wearing a long, white scarf at the entrance of the apartment, though it did raise a question. Why would the underground heroine Eraserhead come to his apartment? Also, what the FUCK was that mouse-looking thing on her shoulder, and why was it there?

“Greetings!” Oh great, the damn thing talked. “My name is Nozomi, but you may recognize me as the principal of UA!”

That got his attention. Why would the principal of UA come here? “Oh my, what-what would the principal of UA be doing here?” Inko asked, the pair, even as Izuku kept his weapon aimed at Nozomi.

“We’re here because of your son,” Eraserhead explained as she set the mouse-bear-cat-dog thing down onto the floor, the twin barrels of the Slayer’s weapon still aimed at her. 

“Yes, like Eraserhead said, this matter concerns your son,” Nozomi took over as she walked into the apartment. “We saw what he was capable of, and since he sent us an application letter before he disappeared, we came over to see if he was still interested to come!”

This got the attention of the Slayer, his expression changed to show a slight surprise. Did they want him at UA? "But why would you want to take him in?" Inko questioned for both her and her son. "It may be his dream to become a hero, but-"

"Ma'am, you may not know it, but your son… he shows a great amount of potential skill to become a great hero, especially if he's to become the first MALE hero." Eraserhead stated as she brought out her phone, quickly bringing up a video on NewTube. "Take a look for yourself."

Inko took the phone and began watching the video, and her son let out a sigh from his nose as he realized that his mother will now know what kind of being he's become. True enough, she held her hand against her mouth as she watched the brutality her son used against the demons, how monstrous he was compared to the unnatural enemies. The mother’s concern for her son’s mental health grew until tears began to pool at the edges of her eyes before she gave the phone back to Eraserhead, who took a breath before continuing to explain.

“As you saw, your son’s strength surpasses anything we’ve seen, and if he comes to train at UA, we can guarantee that he will learn to use that power for good, for more than… that.” She said.

“And if you’re concerned about his mental health, Ms. Midoriya,” Nozomi began. “Worry not! We have top-shelf counselors on campus, ready to help out with any challenges our students will face!”

“I… I see…” Inko muttered. “But there’s also the issue of my son’s age. He… well…” She gestured to her son’s form, which made the issue very apparent given the fact that he looked like a full-grown adult. It would be extremely difficult to enter a university like UA when he looked like that.

“If I may interject,” Hayden’s voice rang from the helmet still on the dinner table, getting the attention of everyone else. Still having his gun trained on Nozomi, Izuku went to grab the piece of armor in one hand before coming back to the others. “Greetings, I’m Dr. Samuel Hayden, I’m the DOOM Slayer’s companion.” The synthesized voice of the doctor began. “If you are hesitant because of his age, then I can explain. After seeing and recording scans on the Slayer’s body, I have determined that despite his physical appearance of a grown man, heavy exposure to Hell’s energies at a young age rendered his biology ageless, meaning that it still acts as though it was still 19. Along with that, legally, he is still 18 years of age, allowing him to enter UA.”

“Well, that clears several things up!” Nozomi said in a cheerful voice before she continued. “However, there is still one thing I would like to talk about, and this concerns you, Dr. Hayden.”

“Well, then, what do you require?”

“Given the threat that these beings pose to the world, it is imperative that the next generation of heroes learn how to deal with these threats.” The mouse explained. “Given the fact that you are Midoriya’s companion, you must know quite a lot about these creatures.”

“You wish for me to help teach there.” It wasn’t a question that Hayden stated, but rather, a statement. 

“Indeed,” Eraserhead told him. “Should you accept, you’ll receive a sufficient pay, as well as a request for anything you may require.”

The doctor was quiet for a while, processing his choices before he finally made a decision. “We accept.” He stated. “The Slayer and I will go to UA.”

“We know you will,” Nozomi said in a cryptic tone. “But Midoriya will also have to accept.”

Everyone turned to look at the Slayer, who stared down at the… animal… thinking of what to choose. He didn’t need to be a hero to kill the demons, but he knew that performing violent acts of vigilantism will cause more trouble for him in the long run. Besides, deep down, his dream of becoming a hero never died down, and the news of being given a chance to enter UA was too good to pass up.

With a scowl on his face, he set the helmet down before extending his hand towards Nozomi, who merely grabbed the limb before giving it a relatively firm shake. “I promise that you’ll find yourself at home, Midoriya.”

“Wait!” Inko cried out. “I… I know that it’s been his dream to be a hero since he was a child… I know that nothing will make him give up on that… and I know that he’s strong enough to survive it… but please… promise me that you’ll make sure he lives long enough to do so… please.”

“We’ll do everything in our power to do so,” Nozomi stated. “We can’t favor him over the other students, but we’ll make sure that he gets the experience to be the best hero he can be.”

The mother thanked the principal as Eraserhead turned to look at Izuku. “We’ll be seeing you at the entrance exam in two weeks. Maybe more if you get a good enough score to get in my class.” With that, she picked Nozomi up and placed the mouse back on her shoulder before the two walked outside the apartment, closing the door behind them. After hearing the clack of the door closing, Izuku finally put his Super Shotgun down.

Outside, Aizawa walked down the stairs before she spoke. “That was bullshit, wasn’t it?” She asked.

“While a part of it was a ruse, I did mean it when I believed that he could be something greater,” Nozomi stated from her perch on the tired woman’s shoulder. “As of now, he is a great threat, one that we need to keep an eye on. He may be on our side, but one day, he will snap. It’s best to fix him before that happens.”

Inside, Inko looked at her son with tears in her eyes before a grin grew on her face. “Oh, I’m so proud of you, Izuku,” She stated as she wiped away her tears before hugging her son. “You’re finally getting a chance to achieve your dream! You can finally show the world what you’re made of!”

“While this is a joyous occasion for the both of you,” Hayden said. “We can’t afford to get distracted. You will face competition trying to get into the school, and all of them will also be trying their hardest to get in. Though I don’t doubt your capabilities, the rest of the world will, so you have to try just as hard, if not more so.”

The Slayer looked at his helmet as he and his mother separated, nodding at the doctor’s words. He knew that being a man in a woman’s world will be a challenge, but he was ready and willing to go through whatever the world would throw at him. 

And nothing will stop him.

_ Dagobah Beach _

All Might’s face broke out into a grin as she saw just how clean the beach was, courtesy of her successor, who she trained to inherit One for All for the past nine-to-ten months.

Speaking of which, the young woman stood atop a sand dune, roaring her heart out in victory. After months of blood, sweat, and tears, her training was complete. When she finished screaming, she took a moment to catch her breath before she began to fall forward, thankfully, All Might was able to dash towards the young woman and caught her before she hit the ground.

“You did excellent work!” She said in a proud voice. “Already done with not just what I told you to clean, but the entire beach as well! And with two weeks to spare! You are ready to inherit One for All!”

The young woman in her arms panted in exhaustion, a tired smile on her face as All Might set her on her feet. “Thank you… for everything… All Might,” She gasped out. “I’ll do you proud.”

“Now,” The taller woman began as she plucked out a hair, presenting it to her successor with a smile. “Eat this!”

“... Huh?”

_ Two Weeks Later _

For the past two weeks, Izuku had been studying and training in preparation for the UA Entrance Exam, stopping only to rest at his mother’s insistence. Now, here he was, dressed in a green tracksuit and standing in front of the university’s entrance. He began to take his first steps towards his future, his mind deadset on beating whatever the exam will throw at him.

As usual, the female populace took notice of him, surprised at the first male they’ve ever seen in their lives, but one girl looked at him with a shocked expression. Her eyes were wide with surprise, her mind panicking at the sight of the green-haired man. It… it couldn’t be, right?

_ Auditorium _

As the Slayer sat in his seat, taking up quite a bit of space and pushing the two girls beside him, making the situation comically awkward, he watched as the Voice Hero, Present Mic, walked up to the center of the stage to address the room. “HEEEEEYYYYY!!!!” The blonde yelled out, only to receive silence. “Tough crowd,” She muttered before speaking up. “Anyways, welcome, listeners! Today, y’all are gonna go through the entrance exam and see if you have what it takes to join the best of the best to graduate and be the next generation of heroes!”

“Now,” She began to explain. “This exam will cover the combat aspect of being a hero! You will be tasked to gather as many points as possible. To do so, you will be fighting robots, their points ranging from 1, 2, and 3 points each! Get enough, and you will be allowed into the hero course!”

“I have a question!” A young woman with neat, blue hair and glasses cried out.

“What is it, Examinee 7111?”

“The pamphlet here shows that there are four types of robots to fight in this exam, but you only mentioned three!” She stated. “Surely, it would be a public shame if UA didn’t bother to cover something like this!”

“And you!” Now, the woman pointed towards him, bringing him to the center of attention. “This isn’t the General Course exam! Only females have quirks, and therefore, only females can be heroes!”

“Okay, calm down there, 7111!” Mic called out. “First, he’s Examinee 666, and thus, deserves to take this exam! As for your other question, I was getting to that! You see, the last robot is more like an obstacle for you all to avoid, especially since it’s worth 0 points! So avoid it if you can!”

“Ah, I see! I apologize for my interruption!” With that, the blue-haired woman sat back down, though she did turn back to give Izuku the stink-eye. A man in the Hero Course? What was UA thinking?! He’ll get killed without a quirk!

“Now then,” Present Mic continued. “You all have a card with a letter on it. That will be the battle center where you’ll be taking your exam! So get going! OH! Before I forget, the exam will have some musical accompaniment, courtesy of… Mick Gordon! So remember: Go Beyond!”

**“PLUS ULTRA!”** The auditorium chamber exclaimed, minus a few mute test takers.

_ Test Site B _

Izuku waited at the test site’s entrance, rolling his shoulders and stretching his muscles to get ready. This was one of the last obstacles he needs to get through in order to get into UA. He’s got this.

Just as it seemed as if the universe was going to give the Slayer a relatively easy day, the blue-haired woman from earlier walked towards him, a stern expression on her face. “Excuse me!” She called out. “I don’t know if you understand, but this exam is for those who have the capabilities to be heroes! Stop wasting the staff’s time and go home!”

The Slayer ignored the woman, continuing to stretch as the first notes of “BFG Division” slowly began to sound out from the speakers. This infuriated the glasses-wearing girl further as her face became angrier. “Hey! Are you even listening to me?! I told you to go home!” She yelled out.

“START!” Present Mic’s voice yelled out, surprising the other test-takers, who were expecting a countdown.

Not the Slayer, though.

The moment he heard the announcement, he dashed out of the starting area, quickly finding his first robot. Running towards it, he reared his fist to strike, and when he got close, he gave the mechanical being a vicious uppercut just as the beat dropped.

He will Rip and Tear until it is done…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap, folks! Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I needed to write out this story well, and besides, I got a life to deal with. Anyways, next chapter, we’ll be dealing with the Entrance Exam, and I hope you guys don’t mind waiting for the reveal of All Might’s successor, oh boy, that is gonna be a surprise to you all. Also, to those on FF, you will be getting an update notification, don’t pay attention to it, I just have to retcon something in the previous chapter. I want to write lemons for this story, and some things need to be changed around for them to work! Until next time, Klyju out!


	4. Entrance Exam Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Slayer beats down some bots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, bitches, I'm back! Kept you waiting, huh? Well don't worry, I'm gonna pick things back up, so get ready for more Slayer action! So, last we left off, the Entrance Exam was starting, and Izuku is gonna blow everyone out of the water today! I don't own anything presented here, as everything is owned by their respective parties! With that out of the way, OPEN THE GAME!!!

As the UA staff watched the exam from the monitors, even as Present Mic was practicing her Air Guitar skills, they took note of the potential the future students were showing. Despite most of them having some basic quirks, even some that are more simple than others, they were going through the exam like they had nothing left to lose.

“These kids seem to have a lot of potential this year,” A large woman wearing red spandex stated. “It’s gonna be pretty interesting teaching these runts the ropes.”

“Oh, definitely,” A woman dressed in dominatrix attire murmured. “They have no idea what we’re gonna throw at them. Gotta keep them on their toes, after all.”

“And it looks like one of them is gonna keep  _ us  _ on our toes, as well,” Eraser stated, getting the attention of everyone as she pointed to the leaderboard. “Take a look.”

The staff did so, and their eyes widened in surprise when they saw one Izuku Midoriya’s name at the top, having accumulated 50 points already, the number growing steadily with each passing second. “What the hell?” A woman dressed in cowboy attire gasped out. “How the hell is he doing that?”

“Simple, Snipe,” Nozomi began cryptically. “Skill, Strength, and sheer willpower. With that combination, he is nigh-unstoppable.”

“Damn…” The dominatrix-clad woman muttered. “No wonder you wanted to keep an eye on him…”

_ Test Site B _

The Slayer kept punching through the hordes of robots like they were made of wet tissue paper, a manic grin on his face as his body went through the motions of combat. His fists crashed against the metal adversaries, their glass eyes shattering as he kept racking up points. The only thing that mattered right now was combat.

He ripped off the arm of a robot before he smacked its head off, sending it flying to impale another one that charged towards him before its engine was destroyed.

The Slayer took a look at the robotic arm in his hand before he set it down to check on the wires that jutted from where the arm was torn off. He crossed a pair of wires and the minigun suddenly came to life, firing a quick stream of bullets before Izuku separated the wires. With a grin, he picked up the limb, his right hand grabbing one of the wires before he ran off, connecting the current whenever he spotted a robot alone in the distance. 

He kept running through the numerous automatons, shredding them to pieces with his makeshift minigun. Eventually, however, he ran out of ammo, pissing him off enough to toss the robot arm at another robot’s face and crushing its processors. As the robot fell to the ground, Izuku leaped onto the body before jumping off of it to deliver a sneak attack to a robot that was distracted with another student, crushing the head with his foot. 

The red-headed student that the robot was distracted by heard the sounds of metal being wrecked behind her and turned to see what happened, only to find Izuku jumping down from the robot that almost snuck up on her. “Hey, that was awesome, man!” She exclaimed. Izuku merely gave her a thumbs up before the pair realized that they were quickly being surrounded by robots. They both turned to each other as grins spread on their faces before they leaped towards the horde of robots, bashing, smashing, ripping, and tearing their adversaries as pieces of scrap metal began to pile up around them.

As nuts and bolts flew everywhere, the red and green duo kept their grins up as Izuku ripped off a heavy machine gun arm from a robot stupid enough to get close to him, blowing its head off with the ballistic weapon before he repeated the same action on the other robots, sparks flying from the blown-up headpieces.

As this happened, Eiko Kirishima turned to look at where the man was, her eyes widening at the brutality he fought with. “That… that’s so manly!” She exclaimed before spotting another robot. She bashed in its chest cavity, shutting down before she grabbed its shoulder to rip off the mechanical limb. Unfortunately, the limb fell out of her grasp, almost crushing her foot and eliciting a gasp from her. “Dammit!” She yelled out before she saw the Slayer tossing chunks of rubble at the robots, his makeshift cannon having run out of ammo.

A lightbulb lit up in her head, and Eiko went over to the man. “Hey!” She called out to him, getting his attention as she hardened her body. “Use me!” She leaped towards the Slayer, who caught her by the legs. Immediately realizing her plan, the Slayer began to swing her at the robots, smashing in the bodies and causing chunks of metal to fly everywhere. 

Soon, all the robots in the area were beaten to pieces, the duo standing in the middle as they caught their breaths. “That…” Eiko panted out as a grin grew on her face. “That was fun! Hope I’ll see you later!” With that, the Slayer gave her a thumbs up before they parted towards separate ways, bashing more robots as they did so.

_ Viewing Room _

The staff looked at the screens in shock of what Midoriya and Kirishima did, their minds mulling over the actions of the two reckless students. 

“That was a very irrational action,” Eraserhead stated in a dry tone. “There was a chance that she couldn’t have survived that, especially with how violent he was swinging her around.”

“But still, you have to admit it was a good plan, even if it was made on the spot.” Ectoplasm stated. “They knew their strengths and were able to incorporate them with one another. I can see them becoming a great team in the future.”

The other women in the room nodded, small smiles gracing their faces. “You’re not wrong.”

_ Test Site B _

As Izuku kept ripping and tearing through the horde of robots, he paused to catch his breath and looked back at the path of destruction he’s caused. How many points was he at now? He lost track after the thirtieth one, just like back in his first time on Mars. Everything transformed into nothing more but a ballet of brutality and chaos.

He brought himself out of his thoughts when he heard a robot running towards him, but before he could strike it down, a bright, blue laser beam parted the automaton in half, splitting it apart as its pieces fell. He turned to where the beam came from, spotting a blonde smiling at him with a glint in her eyes. “We make a good team, don’t you think?” She said in a French accent before she leaped away. “Au revoir, mon Ami!”

The Slayer’s eyes narrowed as he regained his focus. He couldn’t stop right now. He had to keep going. He couldn’t afford to take a break during all this.

He ran towards another direction, the metallic massacre resuming as he tore apart his autonomous adversaries.

_ Viewing Room _

“Well, it looks like they certainly have potential,” Nozomi said in a calm voice before she took a sip of tea. 

“You’re not thinking about what I believe you’re thinking, are you?” Eraserhead questioned as she raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Of all the times to release the damn things…

“Of course I am!” The principal laughed out maniacally before she pressed a red button on the control panel. The real test was now beginning.

_ Test Site A _

A pink-skinned girl threw glob after glob of acid at the robots, smiling as she racked up points like crazy, when she, along with the other students, felt the ground rumble. “Woah!” She exclaimed, trying to regain her balance. “What’s going on?!”

_ Test Site C _

A young, ginger-haired woman quickly activated her quirk, her hands growing to a large size to help catch herself. “What’s happening?!” She cried out as she got back up. “Did something bad happen?”

_ Test Site D _

A young woman with thorned vines for hair quickly wrapped the plant-like appendages around several students to save them from falling into a chasm that opened up from the ground, reeling them towards her before setting them down. “Are you alright?!” She asked them, only to receive silence. She was confused before she noticed a large shadow casting over them.

_ Test Site B _

Tomoya Iida looked up at the titan of a robot as it rose from the ground, it’s shadow blanketing the area as if it was a monolith of fear. Speaking off, the other students nearby stammered in terror before one of them began running away from the robot. Eventually, the others began to follow their example, herself included. Even though it was a cowardly move, there was no reason to fight the zero-pointer.

However, as she took her first few steps to evacuate, a green blur ran past her. It was the male that ignored her warnings earlier! She turned to see him run towards the zero-pointer, and worry gripped her heart. “Hey what are you doing?!” She yelled out. “It’s too dangerous to fight it! Just run!”

He kept running, but not away from the robot, and eventually, he leaned down to grab a large piece of asphalt and threw the rubble at the mechanical monster’s ankle joints. He repeated the action again, this time, getting some of the rubble in the robot’s joints, which slowed it down. He then leaned down once again to grab something, but this time, he picked up a brunette that was on the ground. Shame filled Tomoyo’s heart as she realized the man’s intention. It wasn’t out of spite, but rather, to save another examinee’s life from a grisly fate.

She was so caught up with saving her own skin that she ignored the chance of others needing help! What kind of hero does that? She saw as the man ran over to where she was, the brunette in his arms in a bridal carry before he stopped in front of her. As she was about to ask what he was doing, he handed the young woman in his arms to her before he turned her to face away from the robot, grunting as he gestured her to take the girl in her arms to a safe area. “Wait-!” She exclaimed before the man ran towards the scrap pile that was once a three-pointer, ripping off its arm and aiming at the zero-pointer before crossing the wires, firing a missile at the robot’s ankles.

Realizing that the man was giving her and the other students a chance to escape, Tomoyo reluctantly took it and ran off, the brunette in her arms as she felt tears of anger roll down her face.  _ “To think, that I’m more of a coward than a male!” _ She berated herself angrily. If he made it out alive, then she would apologize to him immediately!

As this happened, the Slayer kept firing missiles at the giant mech’s ankles, eventually causing it to fall down to its knees. However, he knew that the job wasn’t done, so he threw away the arm he was using before grabbing another pair, a heavy ballistic cannon, and a missile launcher. That should be more than enough.

He quickly wrapped the arms over his shoulder before he ran up to a wall and began climbing it towards the top. Once he reached the top, he set the missile launcher down and aimed the ballistic cannon at the zero-pointer’s head. He crossed the wires, and a heavy round found itself piercing through the robot’s plating, getting its attention. 

The robot turned towards Izuku, who aimed for its cycloptic eye and fired another round at it, destroying the optical device. Now registering the Slayer as a threat, the robot raised its hand in an attempt to smash the examinee, only for Midoriya to swap to the missile launcher and countering. The explosion knocked the robot back a bit, and the Slayer began to pull out all the stops.

With each attempt to crush him, he responded with a missile. With each moment it took to recover, he fired off a serve of ballistic rounds. Eventually, the armor around its head and neck area deteriorated to nothing, revealing the robot’s inner machinations and gears. The robot’s servos were failing, and the mechanical titan fell, catching itself on the building. This, however, gave the Slayer the chance to run towards its head before he jumped up into the air, a Blood Punch at the ready.

When he was close enough, he let loose, the punch embedding itself into what was left of the robot’s eye. Moments passed before the head was caved in, even bursting into two halves that fell to the ground as its body soon followed. The Slayer paid no heed as he merely slid down its arm towards the ground, leaping off of it before it made an impact.

The Slayer looked behind to the fallen robot before he heard an explosion in another testing site and spotting another zero-pointer falling down. Guess somebody else was brave enough to face it. With that, he turned back and walked away from the mechanical corpse as Present Mic called out. “TIME’S UP!”

As he kept walking, the women nearby stared at him in shock. How did a male beat the zero-pointer? What was he?

_ Viewing Room _

The staff looked at the screens in awe, astounded at what they saw the two students do.

“Well, I believe we have come to a decision,” Nozomi stated. “Those two are prime hero material, don’t you all think so?”

“Definitely,” Midnight said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if those two ended up in 1-A.”

“Yeah, but then they’d have to deal with me, remember?” Eraserhead told the dominatrix in an amused tone.

“Why, Aizawa,” Nozomi began. “I believe they can handle whatever you throw at them.”

_ Days later _

Izuku breathed in and out as he performed his daily push-ups, Hayden, still in his helmet, counting his reps before the doctor’s interest wandered off to something else. “Do you believe that the letter will be arriving soon?” He questioned, only receiving an unsure grunt from the Slayer. Eventually, the peace was disrupted when Inko ran into the living room. 

“Izuku, it’s here!” She exclaimed as she regained her footing before extending her hand, revealing a letter. “From UA!”

The demon killer got up from his position as he grabbed the letter, opening it up before he sat down on the couch, his mother positioning herself to look over his shoulder. Without warning, a light shone from the letter before forming a hologram.

_ “Hello there, young Midoriya! I am here as a hologram!” _ A familiar voice exclaimed from the hologram as it strengthened its form, revealing…

“All Might?!” Inko cried out as her son’s eyes widened a bit. “What’s she doing at UA?!”

_ “Yes! It is I, All Might!” _ The boisterous woman stated.  _ “If you’re wondering why I’m here as a hologram, it is because you’re looking at UA’s newest member of its teaching staff!” _ Now that was surprising. All Might as a teacher at UA?  _ “Though that isn’t what I’m here to tell you today! As you may know, you received points based on how well you handled the combat exam, defeating numerous robots! But that isn’t all there was to the exam, young sir!” _

The hologram’s projection then changed to show Izuku’s moments of saving other students, and as the slide show went on, All Might continued.  _ “You went above and beyond to help out your fellow exam takers, saving them whenever you could!” _ The display went back to All Might.  _ “Because of your actions, you not only have 100 combat points but also, 100 rescue points! Congratulations! You are not just the first male to enter UA’s Hero Course, but you are also the first person in UA’s history to get a score that high!” _

With that, the number one heroine gave a thumbs up towards the camera, her grin even bigger than before.  _ “We’ll see you at your dorms in one week, young Midoriya! And welcome! To Your Hero Academia!” _

The hologram then shut down, leaving the household quiet as those final words rang through Izuku’s mind. He was then brought out of his thoughts when he heard his mother squeal in excitement before she gave him a tight hug. “OH, MY BABY BOY MADE IT INTO UA! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU, SWEETHEART!” She cried out as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

Izuku was taken aback by the sudden embrace before a warm smile grew on his face as he returned the embrace. He was one step closer to accomplishing his childhood dream now. Even if it took him millennia to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap, folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And yeah, it came early, but don’t get used to this! The only reason it did so was that I had a week-long break from work, mostly because there weren’t any jobs for this week. Anyways, next time, we’ll be heading to the dorms, and maybe deal with the first day problems of having Aizawa as your teacher. No guarantees, but look forward to it! Until then, Klyju out!


	5. Dormitory Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Slayer meets his classmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to a new chapter of Symbol of Hope? Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Anyways, I'm gonna take it a bit more slowly this chapter, since not a lot of action is gonna occur here. I'm also gonna try to make the characters more tolerable since one review mentioned how unlikable Iida was the previous chapters and I didn't like that. Also, I'll try to fix the pacing issues. No guarantees that it will be Stephen Spielberg levels of quality, but I'll try. Anyways, as usual, I don't own anything here, not even the references. With that out of the way, OPEN THE GAME!!!

"Do you have everything you'll need?" Inko asked her son, who nodded in response as he fit his spare clothes into the storage unit he had. It was finally the day that he was to arrive at the UA dorms, and the mother and son duo had to double-check for his supplies, especially since Hayden was overseeing his class preparations. “Are you sure?” His mother asked once again, earning another nod from him.

“I’m sorry, it’s just,” She breathed out as she wiped the non-existent tears off her face. “I’m just so proud of you. You’re getting closer to your dream, but I still feel so worried.” She felt her voice get shaky as she continued. “You disappear for nearly ten months, and when you come back, you became something completely different because of something that was too much for anyone. You’ve gone through something nobody should have ever gone through. I just want you to be safe. To be happy…”

Izuku looked at her before he gave the woman a sad smile. He walked up to her and gave her a hug that she returned, patting her back as if to tell her that everything will be alright. When they separated, he raised his hands and signed to her.  _ “I’ll try.” _ He signed out, eliciting a sigh of relief from her. Soon, he grabbed his supplies before he began to head towards the door. As he did so, Inko looked down before she extended her hand towards him. “Izuku?” She said, getting his attention. “You… you look really cool.”

The Slayer gave her a grin, the difference between his usual grins being that this one seemed more… human. He gave her a thumbs-up before he began to sign at her, first pointing at himself, then crossing his arms, and finally pointing at his mother. The woman teared up before she spoke up again. “I love you, too, Izuku.”

With a smile, Izuku Midoriya finally stepped out of the apartment before he jumped over the railing to the ground, bending his knees as he landed. Without delay, he began running towards the train station, parkouring his way towards the station. As he did so, he noticed the stares he got from the crowds of people, who were surprised to see not just a male, but also one wearing a UA uniform.

He paid no heed to them, however, as he simply kept going forward until he reached the train station, boarding on to the transport before it could leave. He grabbed on to the roof handles, a part of him feeling excitement for his arrival at UA. Some things never changed, and his passion to become a hero was one such thing.

Eventually, he arrived at his stop, exiting the train in a childish hurry as his inner 4-year-old was bouncing in excitement, something he hasn’t felt in so long. He kept walking towards UA, and his smile grew just a touch wider as he saw the university in the distance as he began to pick up his pace. As he went past the front gate, he looked up to the twin buildings that made up the main facility, his eyes wide with joy.

“Midoriya?” A voice called out and getting the attention of the Slayer, who looked around before spotting the one who called for him, Eraserhead. “Good, you arrived earlier than the others. Come with me, I’ll take you to the dorms.”

Normally, he would’ve gone ahead to find the dorms on his own, but it was nice that someone was helping out. Besides, it would be better to make a good first impression for the staff instead of antagonizing them. Thus, Izuku followed the underground heroine, walking at a pace that allowed her to remain in front of him. The pair remained quiet during the walk, never noticing another woman trailing behind them.

Eventually, Izuku felt as if something was off before he twirled around and raised his arms in a combat stance, surprising Midnight as she raised her arms to defuse the situation. “Woah, calm down, Midoriya!” She exclaimed in a panic, making him realize who was the one sneaking up behind him. Nearby, he heard Eraserhead let out a tired sigh. “Midnight, you know better than to do that,” She stated in a tired voice. “Didn’t you receive the file on him?”

“No?” Midnight said in a questioning tone. “I haven’t had much time to check any student files with all the planning I had to do”

Eraserhead sighed in exhaustion, facepalming before speaking up again. “Check up on them later,” She stated. “I have to get this guy to the dorms now.”

“Oh, he’s in your class, Aizawa?” Midnight asked in a playful tone. “Hope he survives whatever you throw at him. Later!”

With that, the dominatrix-clad woman walked away from the pair with a slight bounce in her steps. The duo watched as she left before resuming their walk to the dorms, eventually reaching the building that had a 1-A sign near the entrance. He opened the door, taking in the sight of the simple recreation room, which had a table, three couches surrounding it, and a TV in front of the area that there wasn’t a couch.

Nearby, he saw a kitchen, which had a decently-sized fridge, one he had to check on later. “Fridge is fully stocked, and there’s a grocery store three blocks down.” Oh good, he had one less thing to deal with. 

On the other side, he saw a hallway that ended with an elevator at the end of it, which made sense for the two-story building.

“Your room is 206, on the second floor,” Aizawa told him, getting him to turn towards her. “Get your stuff in there ready, because tomorrow is the first day of school. Hope to see you then, and if you can, help out your classmates.” And with that, the older woman left the building, leaving the Slayer on his own before he went towards the elevator to the second floor, where he found his room. 

He took a step inside of the room, looking around to see a bed, a desk, a drawer, and a TV on top of said drawer. He set his storage unit on his bed as he quickly inspected the room, equations and measurements running through his head to figure out the quarters. As a smirk grew on his face, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the dorm’s door open, which was followed by the sounds of a woman grunting as if she was carrying something particularly heavy.

Downstairs, Momo let out a grunt as she lifted her suitcases one-by-one, regretting her idea of packing in so much stuff into each one of them. As she struggled to push and pull her luggage forward, she felt herself trip over as one of the suitcases she was carrying suddenly left her grasp before she regained her balance. “Oh, thank you for the-” She began before she saw who helped her out, her eyes widening in shock as she saw the absolutely BIGGEST man she has ever seen in her life.

_ “Do all men grow to be this tall?” _ She thought to herself, as the only man she has ever seen was her father. She was brought out of her thoughts when the man in front of her let out a grunt and waved at her, lifting her suitcase as he did so. “Oh, yes, thank you for this, mister…” She trailed off. However, instead of a verbal answer, he merely grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to her, the writing saying  _ “Izuku Midoriya.” _

Momo quickly understood. “Oh, you’re mute?” She asked, earning a nod from the man. “Sorry about that. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” In response, Izuku placed the note back in his pocket before he signed at her.  _ “It’s alright.” _ He said, making Momo look at him with a slightly concerned expression. She knows that it must be difficult for men to be quirkless, oftentimes seen as lesser, but to be mute on top of all that? That must be awful.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Izuku signed at her again, this time, asking for a response.  _ “Which room?” _ He signed, making the ponytailed girl be alert again. “Oh, right! It’s room 205!” She stated. “Thank you for helping out!”

The Slayer merely nodded as they carried the luggage towards the elevator, going up to the second floor before they reached her room. The man lowered the suitcase near the entrance before he turned to look at Momo and signing at her again.  _ “Do you need anything else?” _

“Oh, no thank you!” She said with a small smile. “I don’t want to burden you with too much, after all!”

The Slayer merely grunted.  _ “I can handle it.” _ He signed out.

“No, it’s alright!” She stated, raising her hands in front of her. “It’s my responsibility, really.”

Izuku grunted in resignation before giving her a thumbs-up as he took his leave to work on his room when they heard the door open again, followed by the sounds of more people walking in. The Slayer went down to see who it was, spotting a red-and-white haired woman with a purple-haired girl following behind her. The peppermint-haired girl had what seemed to be a frost burn on her left eye, and the purple-haired one had a heavy metal band’s logo on her shirt.

Could she be a musician of culture as well? Only time will tell.

He walked towards them, letting out a grunt to get their attention. The pair turned towards him, and the purple-haired girl’s eyes widened, the peppermint-haired one not even looking fazed. “Woah, shit,” The purple girl muttered before clearing her throat. “So, uh, I, nice to meet you?” She said as she raised her hand for a handshake, to which the Slayer responded in kind, quelling the young woman’s internal panic.

The Slayer let out a grunt before he signed out a greeting towards them. The pair looked at him for a few moments before they realize what he was trying to do. “Oh, sorry, I, uh, I don’t know sign language,” The purple-haired one said nervously. “I never expected that I’d ever run into a mute.”

“And I never had any time to learn it.” The peppermint said. The Slayer stood still for a few moments before he pulled out the piece of paper that had his name before he scribbled something underneath it. When he finished, he showed it to the two girls.  _ “Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you.” _ It said.

“Oh, same here!” Now Jirou was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable around the man. Even though his large size did intimidate her initially, it was nice to see that he was pretty friendly. Though she did wonder why a man was here in the dorms. Didn’t they lack quirks?

Shoko Todoroki, on the other hand, looked at the man in confusion. All her life, she was taught that men were incapable of being heroes, so how did one get into the Hero Course?

They were brought out of their train of thoughts when the Slayer let out a grunt, pointing towards their luggage with an eyebrow quirked up. They quickly understood what he was asking, with Shoko speaking up first. “I think I’m good with my stuff. I appreciate the offer, though.” She said in a monotone voice. “Yeah, I think we’re good,” Jirou told the Slayer, who nodded at the statement. As the girls took their leave to their rooms, though, he took a look at the open kitchen area.

He knew that if more girls were going to arrive soon he could make a good first impression with them, especially since he’s going to be in class with them for the next couple of years. What better way to do so than to show off some cooking skills?

He quickly checked through the fridge to see what was in the storage unit, nodding his head as he quickly came up with what he was going to make. Just because he ate nothing but Pinkies for who-knows-how-long didn't mean he completely forgot about actual food. Hell, he was able to make pizza back on the Fortress with very few cooking materials, so compared to that, this will be a piece of cake.

As he began cooking, he heard the door open, getting his attention to see a large woman with brown hair walked in, a decently sized suitcase in hand. She looked around before noticing him, her eyes widening in surprise. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed. "I heard some rumors that a guy was joining the Hero Course. I thought they were just messing with me. The name’s Rika Sato! How’s it going?”

Izuku grunted before he showed her his greeting card, eliciting a surprised look from the girl. “Wait, you’re mute?” She asked, earning a nod from him. “Geez, that’s gotta suck. By the way, are you cooking up something? Do you mind if I help?”

The Slayer gave her an okay gesture, earning a smile from the girl. “Great! Lemme just get my stuff in my room!” She said as she went down the hall. As she did so, several more girls began to enter the dormitory, one-by-one. “Wow! The UA dorms!” A brunette girl with a bob-cut styled hairstyle said before she noticed Izuku. “Holy cow! You’re the guy that saved me!” She exclaimed in excitement, earning a nodding grunt from the green-haired man. “Thanks for helping me out! I thought I was a goner!”

The Slayer nodded as he pulled up his greeting card, letting the brunette read it before she spoke up again. “Izuku Midoriya, huh?” She muttered before her smile returned. “Well, it’s really nice to meet you, too! I’m Ochako Uraraka!”

“So your name is Izuku Midoriya?” A familiar voice spoke, getting the pair’s attention as they turned towards a familiar blue-haired girl with glasses. “I see you’ve also made it into the Hero course,” She stated. “Before anything else, I am Tomoyo Iida, and… I would like to apologize for my actions when we first met!” She suddenly took a sharp bow, smashing her head through the kitchen bar countertop. “I thought that you were trying to make a mockery of the Hero Course, given the fact that you had no quirk, and yet, you were able to fight the zero-pointer head-on while the rest of us ran like cowards. For that, I am sorry for my transgressions towards you!”

The Slayer stared at the girl for a few quiet, tense moments before he let out a grunt, waving his hand in a nonchalant manner. Tomoyo and Ochako looked at the man before the glasses-wearing girl spoke. “Are… are you saying you forgive me?” She questioned, a concerned expression on her face. “At least let me make it up to you somehow!”

He signed towards her.  _ “Lunch?” _

It was obvious what he meant. “Of course! I’ll get you whatever you’d like at some point!” Tomoyo declared in a determined tone, eliciting a surprised expression from Uraraka. “Wait, Izuku, are you mute?” She asked, earning a nod from the Slayer. “Oh jeez, sorry to hear that.”

As this happened, Sato, Momo, Jirou, and Shoko finally came back into the main room. “Sorry, I’m a bit late!” Sato explained. “I got held up a bit!” The Slayer nodded before he resumed making the meal as the muscular girl joined him, with Momo looking at the ingredients with a bit of a wondrous look. “Oh, are you making food for us?” She asked, receiving a grunt of confirmation from Izuku. “Why, thank you, Midoriya! Do you mind if I help you set the table?” The Slayer gave her a thumbs up in response before he resumed work.

Soon, the doors opened to let in a yellow-haired girl with a black streak in it, as well as a short girl with purple balls on her head for hair. The blonde seemed decent enough, but the purple-haired one… she seemed off to him as if he needed to be wary of her. His gut feeling was proven correct when the short girl saw him and her eyes became clouded in lust. “Woah, guess being in the elite class has some serious perks!” She stated as drool flowed from her mouth. “Guess being in the best class means we get the best di-!” Okay, now she took it too far. 

The Slayer grabbed a cleaver and slammed it down onto the cutting board that had a radish on it, scaring everyone within earshot as they all turned towards him. He pointed towards the short girl, then made lips flapping motion with his hand, and finally pointed to the cutting board. She received the message clearly if the horrified look on her face said anything. “Alright, I won’t say stuff like that anymore!” She exclaimed as she bailed to her room, leaving her blonde friend behind.

The blonde sighed before she turned towards the Slayer. “Sorry about her,” She began. “It’s just, she’s got a hard time not being a pervert. The name’s Doi Kaminari, and that was Minerva. Nice to meet you!” The Slayer grunted as he gave a thumbs-up before showing her his greeting card. “Oh, shit, you’re mute?” She inquired. “Sorry about that.”

Soon, a tall, multi-armed girl wearing a mask entered the building, followed by a familiar red-head. “Alright!” The red-head exclaimed. “Finally at UA! Our next step to becoming heroes!” She looked around before spotting Izuku, gasping in excitement before she went over to him. “Hey, you’re the guy I teamed up with at the entrance exam! You got in as well, that’s awesome, man!” The Slayer nodded as he showed her his card. “Ah, so you are mute?” The masked girl inquired. “It must be difficult to have no voice.” The Slayer gave her a so-and-so gesture before another girl walked in, this time, it was a pink girl with eyes that reminded Izuku of a raccoon.

“Woah!” She exclaimed when she saw Izuku. “I thought Kirishima and those girls were messing with me when they said that there was a dude in the Hero Course!”

“I told you I wasn’t lying, Mina!” The redhead, Kirishima, exclaimed. “Would I ever BS you like that?”

“Nah, I just found it weird that you actually ran into an actual male!” The pinkette retorted. “It’s even weirder than the fact he used you like a baseball bat!”

“They’re probably going to continue this for a while,” The masked girl stated, getting Izuku’s attention. “My name is Mai Shoji. The redhead is Eiko Kirishima, and the pink one is apparently Mina. Nice to meet you.” Izuku nodded in greetings as well before the girl continued. “By the way, has a girl named Kanna Koda arrived here yet? She’s my girlfriend, you see.”

The man shook his head, eliciting a sigh from the masked girl. “She must’ve gotten lost. Thanks, anyway.” With that, she went down the hall to her room, leaving the group in the main living room and kitchen to their devices. Eventually, the door burst in an explosion of light, surprising many as the Slayer brought out a knife to attack the intruder, only to stop when he saw a dazzling blonde walk in, her outfit glimmering in the light. Behind her, a woman with an avian head entered the building, shielding her eyes from the light that shone from the blonde. Walking alongside the two, a blonde with decent muscles and a tail dressed in a plain outfit was also shielding her eyes.

“Ah, it’s so good to finally be here!” The lead blonde said in a giddy tone. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll go see myself in my room!” With that, she left her companions behind, who sighed in relief now that they weren’t blinded.

“Oh good, I thought I was going to lose my eyesight.” The plain-looking blonde muttered, earning a murmur of agreement from the avian woman before she suddenly stood still. Her eyes darted around to spot Izuku, and upon first sight, she immediately stood straight, a look of respect in her eyes. “I see…” She muttered. “You have found darkness, and in the process, you became far more dangerous than it to be a protector. Revelry in the Dark.” With that cryptic message, she walked down the hall, sinking away into the shadows.

Everyone in the living and kitchen space looked at where the girl was before the plain girl sighed. “I’ll… go set up some of my things in my room.” She said tiredly. “I’ll be back for the meal, alright?” Earning a nod from the Slayer, the blonde walked down to her room. After a few minutes of silence, the doors opened again, letting in a girl with frog-like features, a girl with black hair and almond-shaped eyes, and a girl who had a rock-like face, albeit she did have some tentacles for hair. “Kero. I guess those girls weren’t lying to us when they said a guy was in the Hero Course.” The frog girl said in a nasally voice.

“Still, it’s pretty awesome to see one in real life!” The black-haired one stated before she went up to the Slayer. “Yo! I’m Hana Sero! Nice to meet you!”

Izuku waved at her before he showed her his card. “Oh, you’re mute too?” Hana asked, earning a quirked eyebrow from the green-haired man. “Yeah, Kanna here is also pretty quiet.” The rock-like girl let out a noise of surprise before she began signing at him. 

_ “Hi, I’m Kanna Koda. Nice to meet you.” _

Izuku perked up at the signing before he followed suit and signed towards her.  _ “Hello there. I am Izuku Midoriya. It’s nice to meet you as well.” _

The girl smiled.  _ “Has a girl named Shoji pass by earlier? She’s my girlfriend, you see.” _

_ “Yeah, she’s already in her room.” _   
  


Kanna let out a gasp of excitement before she went to her room, hoping to meet her girlfriend soon.

Hana let out a snort of amusement while Tsuyu let out a croak. “How cute.” She uttered before turning to the Slayer. “We’ll be back for the meal. Don’t worry.” With that, the frog girl walked towards the hall to her room, with Hana following alongside.

After that, the door opened again, and a set of floating clothes walked in, the panting given off signifying that the young woman was out of breath. “Oh geez, it’s kinda hot out today!” She exclaimed before noticing Izuku cooking in the kitchen. “Oh, wow! An actual dude! Are you cooking for the class?” The Slayer nodded. “Alright! I’ll be back later! Gotta get my stuff unpacked and all that!”

As this happened, however, the door slammed open, getting the attention of the Slayer, who’s eyes widened when he saw who entered the building. “Deku…” Katsumi Bakugo muttered, an expression of surprise on her visage. “You… you’re alive?”

The pair stared at one another as the man’s eyebrows furrowed. Despite it having been Eons since he’d last seen the blonde, he still remembered her as clear as crystal. Apart from the increase in muscle mass, she hasn’t changed a bit since the day he left. As if she saw his glare, the blonde turned her sight away from him, looking down at the ground and closing her eyes, teeth gritted together. “I… I’ll deal with you later, nerd.” With that, she walked away, leaving the Slayer in a surprised state. He was sure that she would’ve started yelling at him, trying to pick a fight to get him out of UA. What the Hell happened while he was gone?

Eventually, he and Sato finished up cooking, and when they brought in the rest of the girls down, the mood alleviated for everyone. The class was conversing with one another, Mai and Shoji were having decent interactions with the others, Mina, Kirishima, and Doi managed to start up a couple of games with the others, though some almost did break out into fights.

That was to be expected of UNO.

One thing that did seem off to the Slayer, however, was the fact that Katsumi was hidden in her own corner, away from the others. This got the Slayer somewhat concerned, wondering if something bad happened to her recently. What could’ve made her like this?

“Hey, guys!” Mina exclaimed, getting the attention of everyone. “Since we got some good snacks, why don’t we watch a movie?! It’d be fun!” After some noises of agreement, Mina grabbed the TV remote excitedly, the grin on her face never leaving as she pressed the ON button.

The TV came to life, but instead of a film, it was an Emergency News Report that greeted the class. “According to the reports, numerous heroes have been called into action to combat this threat,” The reporter stated with a panicked look on her face. “But even with the forces of justice on our side, the enemy has shown no signs of stopping anytime soon, and civilians are-” The report was cut off when an explosion went off behind her, sending her forward as a “Technical Difficulties” message replaced her on the screen.

The students looked at the TV in shock before they were broken from their thoughts when the channel changed to show another report on the attack, this time showing footage of the enemy. It then changed again, and again.

And again.

And again.

Soon, they heard the remote crack, and they saw Midoriya toss the remains of it to the ground as he snarled in rage before he went to his room. Alarmed, the class followed after the young man to his quarters. The door was open, allowing them to see the man putting on armor, piece-by-piece before he finished off by putting on his helmet. “Midoriya,” Tomoyo muttered in horror. “You don’t plan on fighting those things, are you?” She received no answer, only silence as the green-haired man grabbed his shotgun from the pocket space of his suit, cycling through his arsenal before he settled on Lucifer’s Bane, quickly reloading it before he began to walk to his doorway.

“No way you’re going out there!” Kirishima exclaimed as she grabbed the edges of the frame and hardening her body. “Haven’t you seen what’s going on there?! It’s crazy, you’ll get killed!” The Slayer did nothing to stop his stride, and when he reached the doorway, he pulled Eiko to the side, surprising the girl enough that she deactivated her quirk.

“Oi, she’s right! You’re just one guy, what can… you… do…” Mina began, only to quiet down when she saw the glare through the Slayer’s visor, the raw fury in his eyes terrifying her to back up away. She wasn’t the only one affected, as the others slowly backed away from the Slayer with fear in their eyes, the silence only being broken by the sounds of the panicking news reporter on the television.

However, one stood in his way. “Oi, what the hell are you doing, Deku?” Katsumi growled as she placed her forearm on the Slayer’s chest, trying to push him back. “It’s way too dangerous out there! Leave this to the Pros!”

He thought he heard her mutter something else, but the cries of the people on the TV were louder. His rage kept building, even as he dragged Katsumi out of his way, surprising the blonde.

“Please, to anyone watching,” The reporter continued. “If you can… Please… PLEASE HELP US!”

With that, the Slayer bolted out of the dorm building, quickly maneuvering across the area to head towards the conflict. Despite how many heroes were there, despite how powerful those women were, He was the only one who could stop this attack.

For  _ HE _ is the only thing they fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy SHIT! This is easily the longest chapter I’ve written so far, and I don’t think I’m gonna top this anytime soon. Anyways, sorry about the late chapter, but motivation juice is pretty rare to find nowadays. Also, sorry about that cliffhanger, but some things changed during the planning stage for this chapter, but hey, at least you’re getting action next time!
> 
> Anyways, alongside planning, I also decided to update the Harem, and since FF doesn’t have tags, I’ve decided to write it down here!
> 
> So the Harem is:
> 
> Miruko  
> Katsumi  
> Eiko  
> Ochako  
> Tomoyo  
> Shoko  
> Momo  
> Mina  
> Jirou  
> Melissa
> 
> With that out of the way, I will see you lovely sons of guns next time. Klyju OUT!


	6. Hellish Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Slayer shows what he's got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there peeps, Klyju here! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter because it's gonna be ALL action this time around, with some drama in the subplot! Anyways, since this is a milestone for me, especially since I haven't been this motivated since ever, I wanna share a fun fact about the production of this story: Originally, the story was supposed to be set in a world based on "Blessings of the Goddess" by MightyMackinak, but since there'd probably be issues with me and him concerning power scaling, I decided to use Total Command by Epsi. If any of you want to do that idea, just talk to me on discord. Anyways, That's not what you're here for, and to those of you worried that the harem aspect, don't worry, that is NOT gonna be the main focus, I promise! Anyways, I don't own anything mentioned here, not even the references. So with that out of the way, OPEN THE GAME!!!

If there was one way to describe the battlefield right now, it'd be Hell. Actual, biblical Hell.

The fire covered the area as rivers of blood flowed down the streets, composed of both fallen heroes… and downed demons. 

As the heroes fought with vigor and adrenaline coursing through their bodies, the overwhelming hordes kept coming in, as with each demon that fell to the heroes’ might, ten more would take its place.

“There’s too many of them!” Ingenium cried out as she kicked an imp’s head off. “I can barely keep up without stalling!”

“Just keep pushing through!” Death Arms yelled towards her comrades. “Back-up is on its way!”

Off in the distance, Kamui Woods let out a snarl as she clutched her broken helmet. “No matter what, we can’t let them spread any further!” She exclaimed, extending her arm to shoot her tree-like tentacles at the attackers, only managing to pierce through some of the fodder as the stronger demons just kept charging through the corpses. “The fire’s getting to me… I can feel my limbs burning up… But we can’t give up!”

The ground shook as Mt Lady ran into the conflict, doing her best to stomp the life out of the invading demons. “Everest Quake!” She cried out as she raised her leg into the air before delivering a devastating stomp that caused a shockwave to course through the city.

Or at least, it would’ve, had it not been for the fact that she just tried to stomp on a Baron of Hell that caught her foot. The lava-born demon began to push her foot up, causing the giantess to stumble back, the shock of her attack being ineffective disorienting her. As the giant heroine regained her bearings, the Baron leaped towards her leg, followed by several other demons as they began to climb her like ants “No, get away from me!” Mt Lady screamed as she began to shake them off, but the stronger demons remained stuck on her, scratching and clawing at her leg as she tried desperately to get the demons off. “Someone help me!” She cried out.

“I’m on my way!” The draconic hero, Ryukyu, exclaimed as she tried to escape her fight to help her comrade, but she was blindsided by the Tyrant, who grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the ground. She twisted her neck around to blast a breath of fire towards her opponent, who roared out in pain as it tossed her towards a building. The heroine tried once more to escape, but the Tyrant aimed his mechanical arm towards her, firing off a volley of missiles that knocked her back to the ground.

In another area, Miruko kicked the head off of a Hell Knight towards a soldier grunt, knocking it back and allowing her to grab it by the head and twist it, snapping its neck. “Just keep going!” She yelled out. “We can’t let these demon fucks cause any more damage!” As she yelled this out, she felt the ground rumble as something heavy landed behind her, getting her attention. She turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of a Baron rising up from a kneeling position. “Aright!” The rabbit heroine cried out as the Baron turned towards her. She ran up towards it as it raised a large, clawed hand, ready to-

_ She was scared. Where was her human? She heard the sounds of screaming outside of the big, rocky nest. She also heard the sounds of big monsters outside, roaring as the sounds of squelching assaulted her ears. They were too unnatural to be like predators. Her human said that he was going away for something and that he’d be back soon. Where was he right now? Was he one of those that were killed? But how? He was so strong! _

_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw one of the brick walls explode. She could escape! She can hide somewhere else from the monsters! She hopped out of the opening, only to realize that it was a mistake, for there were hordes of other humans fighting off the monsters, only to fall at their blood-stained hands. _

_ Scared, she tried to find somewhere to hide, only for a hoof of a big red monster to get in her way. It looked down at her before roaring, grabbing her body before she could get a chance to run away. The last thing she saw was her own body being tossed away as she was slammed onto a sharp piece of wood… _

_ Everything hurts… _

Miruko didn’t know when she raised her arms in a defensive manner, nor when her determined expression changed to a look of pure, unadulterated horror. All she knew was that she was scared… and that she was going to die.

As her heart pounded in her chest, as the Baron’s claws grew closer, everything seemed to slow down. In those moments, Miruko prayed for the first time in her life, praying to whatever deity existed, to the universe, for someone to help her.

And the universe gave her mercy.

A beam of energy buried itself against the Baron’s chest, knocking it back before the energy exploded in its chest, knocking off a chunk of its body armor. As Miruko’s eyes changed from horror-stricken to shock, a grappling hook embedded itself towards the large demon as something was pulled towards it.

In a flash, the DOOM Slayer reached the Baron before he fired off the Super Shotgun, blasting off more armor from it before he landed onto the ground, switching to the Chaingun before he unloaded round after round of ballistics into it. The Baron was quickly staggered by the assault, allowing the Slayer to pull its head down and decapitate it with his DOOM Blade, spurting magma onto the ground. With that done, the Slayer then ran out towards the battlefield, switching to the heavy machine gun as he began firing.

Meanwhile, Miruko stood where she remained, lowering her arms as she looked on to where the Slayer was. He saved her from that demon. All because she froze up. Because she got scared. She looked down at her hand with a crestfallen expression. What kind of hero would freeze up at the sight of danger? It was her job to fight off evil like that, and she froze up.

She felt a rage bubble up within her as she clenched her hand into a fist. Those things scared her. Her! She was Miruko, the #5 heroine, and those demon fucks had the NERVE to intimidate her! She gritted her teeth as determination flowed through her body again. “If it’s a fight you all want…” She muttered, her head hanging low before it snapped up, a furious look in her eyes. “IT’S A FIGHT YOU’RE GONNA FUCKING GET!”

With that, she hopped back into the battlefield, crushing an imp’s head before she gave a roundhouse kick to a Prowler that tried to sneak up on her. Her face split into a grin as she ran through the battlefield, killing every demon that was unfortunate enough to encounter her as they were distracted by the arrival of the Slayer.

As this occurred, the Slayer raced across the battlefield, aiming his sights on a Mancubus’ arm cannons before he fired, destroying the weapons and weakening the tub of lard. He then switched to the Combat Shotgun, replacing the Auto Mod for the Sticky Bombs before he fired all five grenades at the Mancubus before they exploded, staggering the demon. The Slayer ran up towards it, shooting down a Gargoyle as he did so before jumping on the Mancubus’ body and ripping out its heart. He forced the organ down its throat and quickly ran away, leaving the demon to explode and take out a couple of imps.

He brought out the Plasma Rifle as he came across a group of Sergeants, firing off a barrage of energy balls towards one of their shields, changing its color to a bright red before overloading, blowing up its wielder along with the other shields and filling the air with red mist. The Slayer then began to charge forward, only to be stopped by an energy wall. He quickly followed the wall’s source ray but was almost blindsided by an argent energy blade that almost cleaved him in half. He hated having to deal with these kinds of pairs.

He quickly brought out the Rocket Launcher before he used the Lock-On Mod to fire off three rockets towards the Whiplash, dazing it long enough for him to run towards where the Carcass was and lobbed two grenades at it. The explosives went off at its feet, and as it regained its balance, the Slayer switched to the Heavy Cannon, firing at the demon in a vertical direction and sawing it in half with the bullets.

As the demon’s halves fell apart, the Slayer brought his attention back to the Whiplash, who was now accompanied by another as the pair quickly slithered towards him. Thinking fast, he brought out the Ballista with the Destroyer Blade Mod and fired an Ice Grenade, freezing the snake-like demons in place as he charged up the weapon. As the demons quickly unfroze, the mod finished charging, and the Slayer pulled the trigger.

_ Ingenium _

The white-armor clad heroine raced through the hordes, kicking the demons anywhere she could to take them down, from caving a Prowler’s chest in to knocking a Hell Knight’s head into its chest cavity. However, one could only go so fast before they began to feel their lungs gasping for a breather. “Gotta… Gotta keep going!” She muttered. “People still need our help!”

She activated her quirk again, knocking away a group of soldiers into a wall. Things were getting hazy, but she had to keep going. The problem remained, however, as she knew that she needed to be faster.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she was hit by a Pinky, knocking her down a hole. When she landed, Tensei yelled out in pain, her back aching as she forced herself back up and looked around before something caught her eye. 

It was dark down here, but there was a yellow orb floating nearby, illuminating a small area. Growing curious, she went towards the orb, wondering what it was doing here. She found herself standing only a few inches before a part of the earth collapsed, creating a ramp to ground level. Her joy of finding a way out was squashed, however, as more demons began to come down.

Ingenium let out a haggard breath as she slowly began to walk towards the demons, ready to put up one last stand. As she did, she grabbed the yellow orb to push it out of the way… and everything went golden.

As renewed vigor flowed through her body, Ingenium felt her heart pounding before she felt her quirk activate, but this time… it didn’t hurt at all.

She breezed through the horde at full speed, knocking away the demons and racing towards the battlefield, and yet, she was barely trying! She felt faster than she’s ever had in her life, and she felt as if she could go faster!

She was practically unstoppable!

_ Ryukyu _

The Draconic heroine hacked out some blood as she swiped away the demons that clung to Mt Lady. Earlier, the Tyrant left her before it walked away as if something else caught its attention. She didn’t complain, however, and neither did Mt Lady as they stomped out the demons. However, exhaustion was setting in, and Ryukyu was beginning to feel herself getting weaker.

“Ryukyu, how are you hanging on?!” Mt Lady cried out, getting the dragon hero to shake her head to escape her thoughts. “I’m doing fine!” She lied. She wasn’t doing so well. If only she was stronger!

As she thought of this, she noticed a purple glow off to the side but was immediately distracted when she felt a Baron tackle her. She tried to push back against it, but it was to no use, as it quickly headbutted her, knocking the dragon back to clutch her forehead and leaving her vulnerable to the demon’s attacks. It finished the assault by sending her flying off to the side, but she inadvertently collided with a purple orb… and all Hell broke loose.

Ryukyu felt power course through her veins as the edge of her vision filled with an amethyst shade… but she didn’t care about that. Right now, the only thing that mattered was the battle.

She swung her claw at the Baron, sending it flying back into a Hell Knight, killing it upon impact as the larger demon’s armor was blown off. Ryukyu grinned. This was going to be fun…

_ Miruko _

Rumi snarled as she killed another Carcass, her rage towards the demon’s shield causing her eyes to become bloodshot. “And stay down you jackass!” She yelled out before she kicked the head towards a Pinky Demon’s mouth, choking it and letting the bunny girl stomp down on its head, shattering its teeth. As the armored demon waddled around a bit in pain, Miruko put it out of its misery by punching in its eye and caving in the demon’s brain.

As she swung her hand to shake off the blood, a red glow coming from a nearby wall got the heroine’s attention, curiosity growing. The crashing of a wall nearby distracted her, however, as she saw Death Arms stumble to the ground. “Hey, you alright?!” She exclaimed as she ran towards her comrade, only for the blue-spandex wearing woman to point behind her.

The rabbit heroine turned around, only to be too late to react as the Dread Knight swatted her away towards a wall, crashing through the brick and mortar.

On one hand, everything hurt like Hell.

On the other, she’s never felt so damn good.

When Miruko opened her eyes, everything was red.

_ 1-A Dorms _

At the dorms, the girls were lounging in the living room, some with concerned expressions on their faces, a few with annoyed expressions. It had been over an hour since the Slayer left, and when they tried to follow after him, the doors and windows were blocked by blast door shutters, preventing them from going after the demon killer, leading to their current situation. “Damn that Deku,” Katsumi cussed out under her breath. “What the Hell does he think he’s doing?”

“While we shouldn’t insult our classmates,” Tomoyo began. “I have to agree with that statement. It’s foolish of him to run off to fight that threat on his own. If the pros are having trouble with the threat, then what can a single person do to change the situation?”

“Uh, guys?” Jirou called out, getting the attention of everyone in the room. “You might want to see this.” She stated as she pointed to the television that was left on. As everyone turned to see what was on TV, their eyes slowly widened as the report copter broadcasted the situation, the reporter stammering before she found her voice.

“In an unexpected turn of events, the threat has suddenly changed its attack movement,” The reporter commented as she looked around. “As of a few minutes ago, the attackers have begun running towards one central point, as if a beacon was bringing them in for a purpose. What it could be, we do not know, but what we do know is that whatever it is, it seems to have elicited increased agitation and ferocity from the invaders.”

The camerawoman moved the camera’s vision towards an explosion, quickly spotting a familiar draconic heroine in the distance, her companion quickly following suit as well. “And it looks like our dragon hero, Ryukyu, remains in the fray! It appears that she is managing the threat very well, especially since-” A blue blur fell past the helicopter, causing some turbulence that shook the vehicle, though the fear that would’ve been felt by it was pushed away in favor of hope, as the reporter’s eyes widened in awe.

“It appears that we can finally be relieved now,” The reporter began as her voice elevated in excitement. “As All Might has just entered the battlefield!”

The announcement elicited sighs of relief from the group of students, but it was quickly changed to concern when the camera changed direction towards another explosion. “Hey, something big is going on over there,” The camera handler stated. “Think we should check it out?”

“You know what they say, Makimura!” The reporter stated. “Where there’s smoke, there’s fire, and where there’s fire, there’s a source! Let’s get going!”

The class watched as the chopper went to the source of the explosion, noticing that the demons were also going to where the explosion was, as if something was calling for them. Within minutes, their eyes widened as the camera revealed what the demons were going after. They weren’t the only ones surprised, as the reporter stammered before she found her voice and began commenting on the situation. “It appears as though… that a man is currently fighting off the invaders with an immense level of brutality!” She stated, shocking everyone who was watching the report. “Upon further inspection, the man is Izuku Midoriya, the same person who fought off the attack in Osaka, and as of recent reports, the newest, and sole, male student of UA’s Hero Course!”

_ The Slayer _

The Slayer flew towards the Pain Elemental that recently arrived, bringing out his chainsaw and stabbing the power tool into the Lost Soul spewing abomination, shredding up its eye socket and earning some ammo from it before he jumped down to the ground, bringing out the Heavy Cannon and swapping it to the Micro Missile Mod. He opened up the compartment and pulled the trigger, spraying a barrage of miniature rockets towards the horde of demons approaching him and turning them into a fine red mist.

Seeing no other demon approaching, he ran towards a wall that had crack in it, crashing through and breaking the structure as he activated the Flame Belch, setting the group of zombies and soldiers ablaze before he threw a Blood Punch, obliterating the group before he pulled out the now recharged chainsaw and shredding an imp who was foolish enough to get close to him in the neck. As the body and head fell, the demon slayer kicked the head towards a Hell Knight, managing to lodge it into its mouth and temporarily choke it. As the grey demon tried to hack the body part out of its orifice, the Slayer ran towards it, stuffing his Super Shotgun into the demon’s mouth before firing, obliterating the demon’s head.

He turned around to face off the rest of the demonic horde that was closing in on him, but as he readied Lucifer’s Bane, a blast of fire came from above, incinerating the group of unholy invaders before he could fire a shot. The armor-clad man looked up to see a familiar, fire-clad woman in blue and orange spandex land in front of him before she turned towards him. “I have no idea what you’re thinking,” Endeavor began, a sneer on her face. “But this is no place for a man to interfere. Get the hell out of here before you regret playing hero.”

The Slayer remained quiet before he swapped out his shotgun for the heavy cannon, replacing the Micro Missiles for the Scope and taking aim at Endeavor. The flame-wielding heroine braced herself as he pulled the trigger, firing the bullet.... At the Whiplash that was behind her, creating an audible POP from the headshot. The heroine turned around in shock at the fact that she was almost blindsided, and that distraction allowed the Slayer to run past her, switching out to the Ballista as he fired the Arbalest Mod towards a Cacodemon, the beam pushing the demon back before it exploded, sending pieces of gib towards the ground and hitting a couple of demons.

He got ready to mow down several more demons as he brought out the Chaingun, but he was once again interrupted, this time, by a familiar cry.

“SMAAAAAAASSSHHHH!!!” All Might yelled out as she slammed her fist at a Mancubus, gibbing it as the shockwave sent several other demons flying off to the sides, a majority of which dying upon impact with a structure. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Midoriya?” The Symbol of Peace addressed the green armor-wearing man, who responded by switching out for the Combat Shotgun, firing off a Sticky Bomb towards a Gargoyle that tried to ambush him and blowing the bat-like demon to pieces.

“So, what’s the plan?” The Blonde heroine asked with an ever-present smile on her face. The only response the Slayer gave her was the cocking of his shotgun as he resumed his assault on the demons, firing grenade after grenade at them. As the demons were turned to ludicrous gibs, All Might and Endeavor looked at each other before they followed the man’s example, cutting loose on the demonic hordes.

The battlefield was filled with the screams and roars of the demons, the sounds of buckshot, plasma, rockets and lead being fired everywhere, and the yells of a blonde woman punching the shit out of the hordes. As this continued, the horde kept coming, and eventually, they ran out of fodder demons, and there were barely any heavy demons left.

“Keep going!” All Might yelled out. “We’re almost through with this!”

“Don’t tell me what to do, you yankee wannabe!” Endeavor retorted as she broiled an imp’s brain, killing it instantly. The fight was interrupted when Ryukyu crashed through a wall, pushing back a Baron as a purple glow emanated from her body. This was quickly followed by Ingenium barreling through the horde at a lightning-fast pace with a yellow glow, her excited yells being heard for kilometers as she kicked away several demon’s heads from the force of her attacks. She dashed past All Might, creating a small shockwave that knocked the heroine back, along with a couple of other demons. As this happened, Ryukyu swiped at her opponent, shattering its armor before she slammed it into the ground, crushing its chest.

However, the high quickly came to an end when the glow around the two heroines burst, sending the pair into exhaustion. “Shit!” Ryukyu cussed out as she leaned onto some rubble to catch her breath, swiping her tail at the demons to keep them away.

“Dammit, we could use some help here!” Ingenium cried out. The Slayer was about to go over to their locations in response, but stopped when he heard a maniacal cackle in the distance. He turned to the source of the sound, only for his eyes to widen in surprise when he saw Miruko, covered in a red glow, ripping and tearing the demons apart, a crazed grin on her face.

As she ripped off the top half of a Whiplash’s skull and stabbed a Dread Knight with the horns, the Slayer felt something.

Despite his stand-offish demeanor, he does have some experience with the opposite sex not counting his mother or Katsumi. From the UAC Military women in the tenth dimension, who enjoyed teasing him, to the girls of dimension H3N741.

But seeing a blood-soaked Miruko tearing apart the demonic hordes?

That was easily the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his fucking life.

However, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar roar of a Tyrant, followed by the sounds of its missiles locking on to him. Reacting quickly, he dashed out of the way, narrowly dodging the attack before he and the others saw the titanic behemoth a fair distance away, the demon roaring out a challenge.

As the group of heroes stood there, bracing themselves for the fight, one of them charged on ahead. “You wanna go, tough guy?!” Miruko exclaimed excitedly. “You’re huge, so that means you’ve got huge guts! Too bad I’m gonna rip and tear them out! Here comes the Night Train!!!”

However, when the rabbit hero threw a punch towards the Tyrant’s abdomen, the red glow around her dissipated, the effects of the power-up having run their course. As such, the only thing that happened when her fist connected with the biomechanical demon was that the punch made a *PAP* sound. The heroine stood there for a few moments before she quickly pulled her fist back and held it in pain.

“Berserker Pack: Gone,” She muttered. “Feelings of Invincibility: Over. Change of plans, then. Maybe I do need help for this one.”

The Tyrant let out a roar as the heroine backed away to rejoin the group. “Hey, All Might, you got any gas left in the tank?” She asked, eliciting a courageous laugh from the heroine. “For justice? Always!” She stated before she dashed towards the large demon. “DETROIT SMASH!” She yelled out, and the punch sent the demon skidding back a few meters. All Might would’ve continued her assault, but the Slayer’s Meathook suddenly shot past her, bringing the demon killer close to his target before he delivered a Blood Punch, knocking the demon a few meters back and tearing off massive chunks of the demon’s skin.

When he fell down, the Slayer reacted quickly, firing his Super Shotgun at the demon’s knee, sending it tumbling towards the ground and allowing the Slayer to decapitate it. As the head rolled down, the group let out a sigh of relief when the moment was interrupted by the screeches of an innumerable quantity of demons heading their way. “Shit,” Ryukyu cussed out as she turned towards the Slayer. “You wouldn’t happen to have something for this, would ya?”

The Slayer walked past the group, packing away his shotgun before he brought out something bigger. With a THUD, it slammed down onto his hand, its green energy crackling in the barrel as the others looked at the weapon in awe. “That’s, uh…” Ingenium began. “That’s one Big Fucking Gun right there.”

He pulled on the BFG’s trigger, and within moments, the weapon fired off the green orb of energy. As it flew through the air, streams of argent came out of the sphere, vaporizing the remaining straggler demons and filling the air with the rich scent of burnt blood before the orb went off, killing off several other demons that were in the blast radius. The heroines looked at the sight in fear and awe, while the Slayer was grinning like a lunatic under his helmet.

“I think he got them.” All Might muttered before the Hellwalker went off in another direction. “Hey, where are ya going?” She yelled out as she and the others began following him into a ditch leading to an underground parking lot.

Within minutes, the Slayer found his target, a Gore Nest that was currently open. As he walked towards it, the heroines that were following him reached the entrance of the chamber, ready to get answers from him when they saw the mass of flesh in the room. “What the Hell is that thing?” Endeavor asked in a haunted voice. She has never seen something so damn disgusting like this in her life.

“This is a Gore Nest.” Hayden’s voice spoke from the Slayer’s suit. “This is what allowed the demons to send in the scouting party we just fought, and there is only one way to destroy it. Just be ready for what comes after” With that, the Slayer thrusted his fist into the fleshy portal, pulling out the heart before crushing it. As the Nest died, he brought out his chaingun, only to blink in surprise when he saw only one red light from the floor. Were they running out of ideas or what?

He was given his answer when the light erupted to reveal… a new opponent. This new demon seemed like a parody of Miruko, but horribly disfigured. Parts of her body seemed malformed, such as her legs being in strange angles, one of her hands being longer than a human’s should, but the biggest deformations lied in her animalistic traits. Whereas Miruko looked like a standard bunny girl, this one seemed to be a chimera of rabbit and human. Part of her face seemed to resemble a rabbit’s as it went towards its left ear, its right foot being that of a rabbit and a human’s merged together, and her skin was covered in rashes of fur.

The new opponent looked around before her eyes settled on the Slayer before she let out a screech of anger, jumping towards him and ready to claw his face off. The Slayer fired a round of buckshot at the demon, who was sent skidding back before it ran up towards him, staying low to the ground and running in a zig-zag pattern to avoid his shots. When it got close, it scratched upwards, sending the Slayer stumbling back before he regained his footing. He acted quickly, slashing at its abdomen with his DOOM Blade as it retreated back, but to no avail as Miruko ran up and kicked the demon back to the Slayer, who punched it towards the ground.

In retaliation, the demon let out a hate-filled roar as it pushed itself towards the Slayer wrapping its legs around his neck. The Slayer began to punch at the demon as it clawed at his head, trying to break the helmet, before he ran back towards a wall and slamming his back into it to loosen the demon’s hold. When he felt the abomination’s legs loosen their grip, he quickly stabbed it in the jaw, eliciting a scream of pain from it, but he knew it wasn’t enough. He backed away, letting the demon fall to its feet before he brought out the Crucible. Activating the blade, he thrusted the weapon into the demon’s abdomen, cauterizing the wound before he lifted the sword, slicing the demon into partial halves before it disintegrated to ashes.

The heroines looked at the Slayer with wide eyes, even as he put away the sword and began to walk away. However, before he could leave, All Might grabbed his shoulder, a stern look on her face. “Midoriya,” She began. “Tonight… is a school night. Get some rest. Besides, a lot of people are going to want answers later, so make sure you stay out of trouble. Please.”

The Hellwalker stared at the Symbol of Peace before he nodded… and then he punched her in the face. “Gah, shit!” She cussed out in english before she clutched her bleeding nose. “What was that for?!”

The Slayer signed out his reasoning.  _ “Now we’re even.” _

“Whaddya mean we’re now even?!” She asked, only for a memory to flood back into her mind. A solemn expression grew on her face understanding the weight behind the punch. “Okay, yeah, I owed you that one.”

The Slayer nodded once more, walking out towards the surface, never deterred even as he saw survivors look at him in awe and fear. He didn’t care what they thought of him, for the only thing that mattered was that he did what he could to save them.

Then again, he did need a friendlier appearance to gain their trust…

He still had the old uniform, didn’t he?

_ 1-A Dorms _

The girls looked at the screen in shock, astounded at what they just saw. “Holy crap.” Eiko muttered. “I knew that he was super manly, but this… I didn’t see this coming.”

“Such brutality…” Momo and Tomoyo uttered in fear before the blue-haired girl continued her thoughts. “To think, he’s going to be our classmate for the next few years…”

“It was to be expected.” Tokoyami stated, getting the attention of the other girls. “They are rage. Brutal. Without mercy. But he is worse. Against all the evil that Hell can conjure, against all the wickedness that humanity can produce… He is the only thing that they fear…”

  
As the words settled into the class’s minds, Katsumi continued to look at the TV with concern and sadness in her eyes, her thoughts returning to the green-haired man as she remembered how innocent he was… before he returned as a complete monster.  _ “Deku…” _ She thought to herself.  _ “What the Hell happened to you? Where did that innocence go?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, remember what I said about the last chapter being the longest? Well, I jinxed myself, even trying to speed through this thing took WAY longer than it should’ve, I spent nearly 13 hours to write this thing, and a couple more to get motivation to continue.
> 
> Speaking of which, I do have some unfortunate news concerning my other stories: I… can’t find a reason to continue them. I’m not saying that they’re cancelled, rather, they’re going on a hiatus. You see, without more material concerning those fandoms, I just can’t find the motivation to keep writing them, especially since my earlier works are somewhat… cringe-inducing, to say the least. As such, those stories are now going on hiatus.
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Klyju, OUT!


	7. Class Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which character develops, a first day begins, and some foreshadowing is dropped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there peeps, Klyju here! Back with another chapter for you all, and I hope you're as excited as I am! Now then, last time on Symbol of Hope, shit went off the rails, the Slayer kicked ass, and a certain bunny remembered something she doesn't know about. This chapter will be slow, mostly for character development and getting through some canon stuff, as well as giving some foreshadowing for later. Try as you might, I'm ready for the flogging you guys will try to give me, so when the plot twist is revealed, I DARE Y'ALL TO COME AND GET ME! Anyways, as usual, I don't own anything here, not even the references. With that out of the way, OPEN THE GAME!!!

Katsumi woke up to the smell of meat being cooked in the kitchen, the scent of a meal being made quieting the groans that would usually come from waking up early. Her mind brought up memories of yesterday, how she was now in UA at the dorms… how Deku was still alive… and all the carnage he caused during his fight against those… things.

She got up from the bed before changing into the standard UA uniform, her face downcast as she went over to her small mirror to pull her hair back into a ponytail as she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, only to snap them open back into her standard glare. She can't think like that! She was going to be the next number one hero! She can't let herself show any weakness, no matter what!

She walked out of her room to the kitchen, ready to eat breakfast when she spotted Deku by the stove, cooking what seemed to be bacon in a frying pan as a plate of Pancakes sat at the kitchen bar counter. Apparently, the sounds of her walking into the main living room were enough to get his attention as he turned to look at where she was. The sight of his dull eyes hitched her breath. Despite him acting as though he wasn't the most horrifying motherfucker in existence yesterday, he still acknowledged that it happened. How messed up it had been.

"Deku…" She muttered, trying to find something to say, but she was unable to as his eyes haunted her. "I… breakfast better be ready when I get back."

With that, she walked out of the building, closing the door before slumping next to the entrance. As she tried to suppress memories of the past, but eventually, they became too much as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She remembered when things went to shit. How life changed for both of them.

_ 14 Years Ago _

_ "Check it out, I have a badass quirk!" A four-year-old Katsumi exclaimed, igniting small explosions on her hands as she showed off her new power to her friend, Izuku. _

_ “Wow, Kachaan!” The young boy exclaimed. “That’s so cool! You’ll be a cool hero someday!” _

_ “Yeah!” The young girl cheered. “I’ll be the next number one! Nobody will be able to beat me!” _

_ “Yeah!” Izuku exclaimed. “And maybe I’ll get a quirk, too! And then I can be a hero, and we can be the best team ever!” _

_ Katsumi flinched a bit, her voice shaking before she spoke up. “Y-yeah, you bet!” She said. She knew better than to get his hopes up, but she didn’t want to make him feel sad. A sad expression just didn’t suit Izuku. _

_ However, no matter how much she tried, she knew he had to face the truth. Boys couldn’t get quirks, therefore, they couldn’t be heroes. _

_ “But that won’t stop him!” She thought to herself at the time. “He’s way too smart to let that stop him. He’ll be a great hero, even without a quirk! Someday!” _

_ It would be only a few days later that she understood. _

_ She saw a report on a tv in a store window, detailing how a pro was killed in a fight with a villain that they faced off against. It was there that she understood how much heroes put at risk every single day. Their lives are constantly on the line, and even with super cool, super powerful quirks… a lot of heroes still die. _

_ She could handle it fine, but then she thought about Izuku. He was powerless, and yet, he still wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be on the front lines, directly in the face of danger, fighting off evil at the risk of dying. _

_ Her nightmares were filled with visions of Izuku lying in a pool of his blood. _

_ It all began to spill over when one day, she beat the crap out of another kid that tried to badmouth Izuku when he wasn’t looking. However, things quickly took a turn when Izuku went up to stop her. “Kachaan, stop it!” He yelled out. “This isn’t right, heroes don’t hurt people!” _

_ “Oh, what would you know, Deku?” She said, something beginning to swell in her heart. _

_ “Wha-whaddya mean, Kachaan?” Deku said as tears began to form in his eyes. “I thought we were gonna be heroes together.” _

_ “Oh please, Deku,” It hurt to tell him, but he needed to stop before getting hurt. “You’re powerless, and nothing is ever gonna change that!” _

_ “But-but, I thought you said that I could be a hero,” Please, just stop before you get killed. “I’ll try to be strong-” _

_ “Why won’t you get it, Deku?” She had to keep him away from those dangers. “You’re weak, you’re powerless! You’ll never be a hero!” _

_ Never in her life has she ever regretted something so much until that moment. _

_ As the years went on, the relationship between the two began to strain. She repeatedly pushed him down when he tried to voice his desire to become a hero. She continued to torment him when he planned out his desire to become a hero. _

_ And she hated every moment of it. _

_ Eventually, it would be too much for one of them. _

_ It just so happened that he broke first when she said the stupidest thing she had ever said in her life. _

_ “YOU BITCH!” He yelled out, punching her in the face and sending the blonde stumbling back to the ground before Izuku ran off with tears in his eyes. _

_ “Holy shit, he got you good!” One of her cronies exclaimed in surprise as Katsumi held her bleeding nose. Letting out a growl, she got back up to her feet. “Uh, Katsumi, are you okay?” _

_ “Shut up!” She exclaimed as she tried to stop the blood from flowing. “We gotta go after him! We can’t let him do something stupid!” _

_ She never meant to have said that, but now that she did, she had to act fast! All she wanted was to keep him safe from hero work, but now she fucked up! She had to find him before he actually followed her “advice”. If he died because of her, she wouldn’t know how to live with herself. She never wanted any of this! _

_ It was about thirty minutes later, and despite being in an area where there’d be a lot of heroes, they still haven’t found Izuku. The other stooges were behind her, out of breath while she remained as strong as ever, though she did notice that she was panting a bit in exhaustion. “Bakugo, can’t we get a break?” One of the cronies asked. “Why are you so worried about that loser, anyway?” _

_ “You shut your fucking mouth!” She barked back, causing her followers to flinch in fear. “We need to find him before he does something I should’ve been quiet about!” _

_ Whatever rant she was about to get on was quieted down when a two-liter bottle bounced off her head, eliciting a yelp from her. “What the hell?!” She exclaimed before she spotted the item. “Stupid fucking bottle!” _

_ She kicked the bottle away, a crack sounding from it as it hit a dumpster nearby. “Anyways, all you should know is that we gotta find him before it’s too late!” _

_ “Oh?” A watery voice was heard from behind her. “You’re looking for a male? Please, allow me to help you… for a price.” _

_ It all happened too fast for her. A slime-like body wrapped around her, covering up her mouth and nose, blocking her breath. She tried to fight back and get the villain off of her, but her explosions barely hit the slime’s body, and soon, the explosions started a fire that quickly spread around the area. She saw how the heroes were trying to contain the damage, but she didn’t care.  _

_ She tried to call out for help, but no one came. She looked around in fear, but nobody was doing anything to help her. _

_ She was scared, and as she felt her mind fade, her mind’s last thoughts shifted to her regrets. How she regretted her actions towards Izuku. How she wished that she could’ve done something different to keep him safe. She could’ve made him happy and safe. But instead, she hurt him.  _

_ She saw what seemed to be Izuku in the distance. Her eyes teared up in sadness. She didn’t deserve heaven. All her actions justified her own personal Hell. _

_ But why did the angel look like he was… panicking? _

_ Her eyes widened as she realized that she was still alive, that she wasn’t hallucinating, and that Izuku was, in fact, running towards her and the slime villain! _

_ She tried to yell out to him, to get him to turn around, but he kept running towards her before he jumped up out of her view. Within a few moments, she felt the villain’s grasp loosen, allowing her to get her face out of the villain’s mouth to catch her breath when suddenly, she saw All Might dash towards them, roaring as the heroine uppercut the villain and causing a massive shockwave that freed her and Deku from the villain, the clouds changing to allow rain to fall. _

_ She was interviewed about the incident shortly after, but she wasn’t focused on that, instead, trying to look for Izuku. She quickly found him in the distance, being chewed out by Death Arms, one of the pros that stood by the sidelines and waited for someone else to do her job. She had half a mind to tear into the bitch, but the reporters kept getting in her way. Thanks to them, she wasn’t able to get to Deku when she saw him walk away, his head lowered in dejection. _

_ When she WAS able to finally get through the reporters, she followed where he went, trying to figure out where he had gone. The sun was beginning to set, and her panic was growing with each passing second. “Dammit, Deku, where the Hell are you?” She muttered as she brought out her phone. She quickly pulled up Deku’s number and began to call, clearing her throat so to get rid of the nervousness in her throat, ready to give him her traditional rants, when something strange happened. _

_ She heard his phone ring nearby. _

_ Katsumi looked around to see which direction it was, only to see that the ringing was coming from a nearby alleyway. She thought that he was hiding behind one of the trash cans there and quickly ran towards it, only to be confused when she didn’t find him there. She heard her call go to voicemail and quickly tried to restart her call. This time, the ringing sounded closer, but also… beneath her? _

_ She looked down and saw Deku’s phone on the ground, the screen on it cracked as if it was dropped. Picking it up carefully, Katsumi looked around, worry in her eyes before she cried out. “Deku!” _

_ “DEKU, WHERE ARE YOU?!” _

_ “...” _

_ “IZUKU!!!” _

_ “Bakugo!” _

Katsumi broke from her thoughts when she heard someone call out her name. She removed her arm from her eyes, wiping away any leftover tears before she turned to look at the one who called her, only to see a concerned Iida looking at her. “Are you alright?” The taller girls questioned.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Katsumi retorted, her voice still a bit shaky. “Anyway, is breakfast done?”

“Yes, it is. In fact, Midoriya was the one who asked me to bring you back in…” Tomoyo told the blonde, but her worried expression never left her face. “Are you sure you’re alright, Bakugo? Do you need any help?”

“No, I’m fine!” Katsumi snapped at the blue-haired woman, who flinched at the sudden yell. “Let’s just go get something to eat.”

_ Classes _

As the students of Class 1-A got into the class, a certain red-head turned her attention towards the Slayer, trying to find a way to break the ice with him. “So, uh, Midoriya,” She began, getting the green-haired giant’s attention. “How did you get so jacked? I know you did all that stuff, so that’s one way to work out, but what did you eat?”

The Slayer signed towards the red-head, and Tomoyo quickly began to process his words. “He says that it was mostly a specialized diet that helped in his exercises. While ripping and tearing demons, he found sources of protein to help him build up his body, though prior to being in Hell, he followed a standard military diet to build up the initial musculature needed.”

“Oh shit, really?” Eiko questioned, earning a nod from the Slayer. “Damn, I had this whole diet ready for my workouts and everything, but I guess those military scraps are good for something, huh? Where can we find the protein, anyways?”

The Slayer signed out quickly. “He says it’s better that we don’t find out,” Tomoyo stated, earning confused looks from the rest of the class. “Why is that, Midoriya?”

_ “Trust me, you don’t want to know, it’s for your own good.” _ Izuku signed out to the class, eliciting disappointed looks from the class. They were curious about it, but they knew he wouldn't say anything about it.

“So, you all quieted down within four seconds. Impressive,” A tired voice said from outside the entryway of the class, getting the students’ attention. They all turned their sights to see Aizawa laying outside the door in a sleeping bag, the older woman bringing up a protein pouch to her mouth and sucking it dry. When it was empty, she opened up the sleeping bag to crawl out of it. “Get your gym uniforms, we’re going outside to assess your quirks.”

_ Training Field _

As the class stood out in the field, some of the girls struggled to keep their eyes off of the sole male, admiring the muscular figure’s form through his tight clothing, which emphasized his muscles. Despite trying to be as professional as possible, it was impossible not to notice the Slayer’s stature.

“All right, class,” Aizawa began, getting the attention of the students. “We’re going to go through some exercises to assess your performance and place here in UA.”

“But what about orientation?” Uraraka asked. “Isn’t that super important too?”

“After the events involving the recent demon attacks, things have changed,” The underground heroine began to explain. “I’m not going to waste time that could be used to improve your skills as heroes, skills that could help protect people from the demon armies.”

She gestured to a circle drawn on the ground. “Midoriya, since you got first place on the entrance exam, you’ll go first. What was your highest record in a ball throw?”

While the rest of his classmates looked at the Slayer in surprise, the man mulled over before he signed out his reply.  _ “I’d say it was 40 meters, but that was before my military training, so I’m not sure.” _

“Not bad for a male,” Aizawa stated as she tossed a softball to the approaching male. “Now, I want you to give it your all. Don’t hold back.”

The Slayer nodded as he tossed the ball up a bit to judge its weight before he took aim from the circle. When he felt ready, he wound up his arm, charging it up with Argent energy as if he was preparing a Blood Punch. The resulting shockwave allowed the toss to be much greater than usual, sending the ball flying off to the distance before it disappeared. Eventually, a beep was heard from Aizawa’s phone as she turned the screen towards the Slayer to let him see his score.

6.66 Kilometers.

“Holy shit!!” A couple of students exclaimed as some of the girls gained excited looks on their faces. “That was so awesome!” Eiko said with a massive grin on her face. “Yeah, this’ll be so much fun!” Mina agreed

“Fun?” Aizawa inquired in a menacing tone, getting the attention of the other students. “You think being a hero will be fun? Alright, how about an incentive? Whoever ends up last, will be expelled from the Hero Course.”

The results were instantaneous as the girls began clamoring complaints. They all said how unfair the punishment was, ranging from how evil it was, to how she couldn’t do that on the first day of school. “Not fair you say? Well, life isn’t always fair. Eventually, you’ll have to learn that the hard way, through unpredictable disasters, such as natural disasters, villain attacks, or, like we saw yesterday, demon invasions.” She said with an evil smile. “If that’s too much for you, you’re welcome to give up.”

When she saw that the students quieted down and refused to back down, she let out a chuckle. “Alright,” She began. “Let’s get on with the tests now.”

Soon, the tests went on as planned, though Aizawa did notice something about the Slayer. Throughout all of them, she noticed that he didn’t seem strained at all, as if he was barely trying to work through them. The only time he ever did actually try, though, was with the sidesteps, and yet, he still managed to get second on them. It was during the hand strength test did she realize why.

When he grabbed the grip machine, he ended up crushing the machine, and yet, she could tell he could’ve used more force. Perhaps he was just too good for them to properly assess.

Eventually, they went back to the ball throw test, and right now, the most notable records were of Minerva’s side steps, Tomoyo getting first on the dash, and that. When Uraraka chucked her ball, however, she wrote down another record before showing the brunette’s score to the class.

“INFINITY?!?!” They yelled out, and even the Slayer looked impressed before noticing the pads on Uraraka’s fingers. So those must be what let her earn that score. They must’ve had some anti-gravity properties to help her…

His attention was taken away from the bubbly girl when he noticed that Katsumi was stepping up to the circle, a nervous expression on her face. The blonde took a deep breath, as if calming and focusing her nerves before she wound up her arm and took aim. Things were still for a few tense moments before she swung her arm to throw it. “DIE!!!” She screamed out as an explosion erupted from her hand, launching the ball into the distance. Aizawa took note of something before she revealed the explosive girl’s score.

1.34 Kilometers.

The Slayer knew that was much greater than what she should’ve gotten, but he didn’t do anything about it. Instead, he looked over Katsumi, who raised her fist with a pained smile as she… showed off how bruised it was? But she was supposed to be able to hold her own against her explosions.

Now that he thought about it, he remembered that there was a bit of electricity surrounding her hand when she threw the ball.

What was going on?

_ Later _

Class 1-A, after changing back into their school uniform, walked into their next class, pausing a bit when they saw 1-B in there as well before they went over to random seats. “So, Midoriya,” Momo questioned the green-haired man as they sat down. “You have experience with this Dr. Hayden, correct? What is he like?”

The Slayer mulled over the question before signing.  _ “He’s a jackass.” _ He responded, throwing the upper-class girl through a loop. “What do you mean by that?”

She didn’t receive her answer before a large monitor wheeled in on a cart to the front of the classroom, which got the attention of the students as the lights dimmed down. Everything was quiet for a few moments before the TV turned itself on, displaying a robotic being in front of a blue background. “Greetings,” The being said. “I am Dr. Samuel Hayden, your new professor at UA University.”

“As you all may know, there have been recent events that resulted in major disasters had it not been for the Slayer’s ability to stop the invaders. These events were not the result of any villain, nor of any accidents.” He began to monologue. “These events were caused by something far more unnatural. What they were caused by… were demons.” The display then showed a photo of the recent attack next to the doctor, who kept talking. “In this class, you will learn about these new threats, what their weaknesses are, and how to combat them.”

“Class, I welcome you all… to Demonology 101.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cut! That’s a wrap on this chapter, folks, I hope y’all enjoyed it! Sorry it was a bit shorter than usual, but let’s face it, you all already know the schtick that goes on in canon, so I didn’t want to waste your time reiterating it. Anyways, I heard a lot of your opinions on the harem, and after some input, decided to add more pros, which include:
> 
> Ryukyu  
> Midnight  
> Mt Lady  
> Pixie Bob
> 
> I’ll also add Nejire as well since she was a bit popular in the comments, but with that, no more girls are gonna be added! You can calm down now! Also, to the ones catching on to the foreshadowing, congrats! I have a bunker prepared in case you guys come over!
> 
> Speaking of coming over, if you wanna talk to me, head to my discord at RTRUrsC, or you can find me lurking down in Class 1-C at GVZDqhP, or in the Hoard at q3PmBdq! Klyju, out!


	8. First Day Ends & Dorm Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sammy's class is in session, and everyone shares their taste in decor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, Klyju's back at it again with a new Symbol of Hope chapter for you all! Now, before we begin, I must announce that once I get done with season 1 of this story, I will start on a spin-off of this story! I hope you all enjoy demon girl shenanigans, cuz that's gonna be happening a LOT in it. Anyways, as usual, I don't own anything here, as all properties are owned by their respective parties. With that, OPEN THE GAME!!!

"So," Hayden began after he finished his class introduction to the two-class groups. "What do you all believe to be the best method for defeating the demon threat?" He looked around the class from the webcam at the top of his monitor. "Go ahead. There are no stupid answers… Ms. Shiozaki? Would you have an answer?"

The vine-haired girl stood up with her eyes closed as she took a deep breath before speaking. "Through faith in the Lord can we find the strength to oppose the devil." She began. "Only when we believe in his power can he save us from damnation, and only in Him can we find salvation."

As she gave her semi-passionate mini-sermon, the Slayer's eyes widened in realization. How was he going to tell this young, impressionable woman that he essentially murdered her religion? Sure, he did it to save the Multiverse, but still.

Meanwhile, Samuel's camera stared at the Christian woman while waves of frustration were felt from his on-screen avatar before the doctor let out an electronic sigh. "That thing I said about there not being any stupid answers?" He began. "I take it back. That is a stupid answer."

As the Catholic stared at the professor in shock, the robot's virtual avatar shook his head as images of burnt up churches were pulled up to his side. "Many have fallen to the demon threat because of simple-minded beliefs such as those. Here, you will all quickly learn that no amount of liquid LSD, bunches of useless sticks, or any of that Bible speak will save you from them." He stated in a cold voice. "On the battlefield, the only thing that will save you is your actions in battle. Ms. Yaoyorozu? Do you have an answer?"

The ponytailed woman stood up with a furrowed brow on her face before giving her answer. "High powered artillery?" She said questioningly, her face becoming elated when the doctor gave her a nod. "That is one of the best methods, yes. Stronger, more durable ballistics and firepower will make combat much easier. Any others?"

Eiko went up next. "Don't stop moving and keep charging through?"

"Correct." Hayden continued. "The demons will never stop until everything is dead, meaning that they won't follow standard military strategies. When fighting against them, standing still is death."

A couple of video clips from the news report from yesterday, as well as from Izuku's recordings, popped up next to the robotic doctor, who gestures to them as they began playing, the viscera quickly flashing through the students' minds. "Another factor to consider is to fight just as fiercely as them, and then some." He stated in a calm voice. "There is a reason that the demons fear the Slayer, and by the time you all graduate…" He chuckled. "They will fear you as well…"

_ After Classes _

"He cannot be serious, is he, Midoriya?" Ibara asked as she followed the Slayer through the halls as he and the rest of 1-A walked towards their dorm building. "Surely there must be some form of divine intervention to guide you in your holy mission! Right, Midoriya?! Midoriya?!" Alas, her cries fell on deaf ears as the large man kept walking, his irises shrunken as he internally panicked at what to do. It had been ages since he's felt such worry and he had to figure out how to break the news to her as gently as he could.

The poor girl didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of the brutal truth.

“Geez, way to blow her off,” Mina stated as she looked back at Ibara before she turned towards the green-haired man. “What was all that about anyway? The new teacher seemed extra pissy when she brought up all that Bible talk in class. Is there a story behind that?”

_ “You don’t wanna know.” _ The Slayer signed towards the pink girl, who sighed in disappointment when Tomoyo translated for her. “Oh, dang it! Why won’t you tell us? How bad can it be?” She rhetorically asked.

_ “Bad enough to get the Vatican on my ass.” _ He stated with a deadpan expression on his face, surprising those who understood him.

“What could be so bad to warrant that?” Momo asked, only to earn a shake of the Slayer’s head. The class sighed as they walked back into their dorm building, with Mina stretching her arms before a lightbulb lit up in her head.

“Hey, since we’re all here,” She began. “How about we show off our rooms to know each other better! Get to decide which room is better, it’ll be awesome!”

The class’s mood seemed to elevate with that suggestion, with some nodding their heads. “That does sound like an interesting idea, Ashido,” Tomoyo stated. “It would allow us to know what kind of people we all are, as well as get to know one another better. I will admit, I am interested in this.”

“Alright, so, let’s get this started!” Kaminari exclaimed as Mina cheered a bit, only to spot Izuku walking towards the elevator. “Hey, Midoriya, you wanna start us off?”

The Slayer shook his head, signing his reason to them.  _ “I still have a bit of my room to set up. Better safe than sorry.” _ He stated, earning an understanding nod from those who understood what he said. “I see,” Momo muttered. “When do you think you’ll be done?”

_ “Probably at dinner.” _

“Right,” Tomoyo said as she gave him a thumbs-up. “We’ll check it out then, alright?”

The Slayer nodded as he went ahead to the elevator towards his room, sounds of power tools being heard a few moments later downstairs, much to the surprise of the others. “Wait, he didn’t have any tools like that, did he?” Eiko asked the others, who all shook their heads with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. “Okay, so either we’re all going nuts, or he’s somehow able to smuggle all types of stuff in here.”

"It's probably best if we don't think about this," Jirou said, earning nods from the other girls as the class went on with the room tour. As they went along, they commented on the rooms' appearances and aesthetics, which all seemed to fit the girls' preferences to a T.

_ Kaminari's room _

"Oh geez, this is so damn tacky." Jirou bluntly stated as she and the other girls looked around, much to the blonde's immense surprise.

"Seriously?!" She asked out. "I thought this all looked cool, I mean, it's super neat, right?! You guys?"

"I have to agree with Jirou," Mai stated. "All this seems like you grabbed everything from a bargain bin at random without thinking of whether or not it will look like it belongs."

_ Mina's room _

"Ooh, it's so cute!" Tooru exclaimed in an excited voice. "I'm really digging the pink here!"

The pink-haired girl let out an impish giggle in amusement. "Heh, thanks, I tried hard to get this place together!" She said with a grin on her face. "I gotta say, I made it work!"

"I'll say!" Ochako said with a smile. Before anything else could be done, however, the building rumbled as something was heard from Midoriya's room, which was then followed by something they didn't expect.

_ "How did you get those in here?!" _ Dr. Hayden's voice said from the ceiling.  _ "We left those back at the fortress!" _

The girls looked up at the ceiling in surprise before turning to look at one another. "I think it's best that we leave it at that," Mai stated as everyone else slowly nodded. The Slayer was full of mysteries, after all, and it's going to take a lot of brainpower to figure him out.

_ Momo's room _

"I must warn you all," The black-haired girl began as she slowly opened her door. "I made a few incorrect measurements when I made my room. It turned out to be more cramped than expected." With that, she opened the door to reveal her chambers, which was nearly filled to the brim with luxurious items, signifying the rich girl status Momo had.

“THIS IS LIKE A MANSION!!!” Ochako yelled out as she fell to the floor, her eyes wide with shock as she tried to process the luxurious items she saw in the room.

“The bed looks so bouncy, Yaomomo!" Tooru exclaimed as she and Mina felt up the squishy mattress, tempted to bounce on the bed.

"There doesn't seem to be a lot of space here, though," Ojiro said as she saw how little space there was in the room. "You might feel cramped later on."

_ Tomoyo's room _

“There’s an entire wall of them!” Kaminari exclaimed as she and Minerva stared at the wall that would’ve been covered in shelves if glasses, had it not been for the standard TV and drawer that came with the room.

“Why, of course!” Tomoyo stated as her hands began to make chopping motions. “As a Hero-in-training, I must have a spare ready in case one of them breaks!”

“And it’s all so well-organized as well!” Momo said, taking note of how everything seemed to be placed with precision and care. Each item was obviously positioned to be easily reached with ease, and that’s not even factoring in how all of the items related to studies and work.

However, the building shook once more, prompting Tomoyo to reach for her glasses in a panic to try and keep them stable. She spread her arms over the eyewear until the shaking stopped, followed by more incredulous screaming from Dr. Hayden, this time about how the Slayer managed to make some more space for something.

_ Uraraka’s room _

“Wow, it’s so minimalistic!” Mina said in an excited voice. “I’m digging the aesthetic!”

“You really think it looks good?” The brunette asked as her rosy cheeks began to redden a bit in embarrassment. It wasn’t her intention to have a minimalist aesthetic for her room, and she never once realized it, but Mina’s comment did make her feel better about her situation. She just needed to keep up the appearance…

“Yeah, it does seem to fit you,” Jirou said with a small smile. “It seems real… homely.”

_ Tokoyami’s room _

“Don’t you dare…” The avian-headed girl growled out as she tried desperately to cling to her door, but the combined might of Jirou and Mina proved to be too much for her, as the pair pried her away from the door to allow Eiko and Rika to open the door to reveal…

“HOLY SHIT!!!” The pair exclaimed before the spiky-haired brunette continued. “It looks like a cultist’s chamber in here!"

"Get the fuck out!" The bird-headed woman growled out as she faced one of the walls, angered at how her classmates invaded her quarters.

"Hey, this keychain looks like the one I used to have back in middle school!" Eiko said with a smile as she held up the keychain in question, which resembled a gothic version of a crucifix, being far spikier than normal.

“Is this an actual sword?!” Tomoyo exclaimed as her hands hovered near the blade, her eyes wide with shock. “I’d berate you over this, but I’m more concerned with how did you smuggle this in!”

“GET OUT!!!” 

_ Minerva _

“Come on in, girls…” The ball-haired girl muttered as she made a “come closer” gesture from the entrance of her room.

“... Let’s go.” Momo stated in a deadpan voice as the girls let out sounds of agreement, leaving the shortstack behind, muttering, “Wait… Come back… I have a picture of Midoriya’s ass…”

_ Sato’s room _

“Woooooaaaaahhhh!” The girls exclaimed as they looked around the muscular girl’s room, which resembled a one-room apartment, complete with a mini-kitchen and toaster oven.

“I like baking sweets, so I brought over the mini-oven just in case,” Rika stated as she put on oven mitts to pull something out of the miniature oven, placing it on a cooling rack before she began to cut into it with a long, yet somewhat dull knife. “I even made some pound cake for you guys!”

“Oh, wow!” Mina and Ochako exclaimed as they grabbed a forkful each of the food, internally wincing at the heat, but the banana flavoring made up for it. “It’s so good!” The pink pair said in ecstasy, the flavor melting in their mouths like an ambrosia.

_ Eiko’s room _

“Woah, so tough!” Doi said as she looked at the posters on the walls of the redhead’s room, some of which showing the heroine Crimson Riot, though there were some of wrestlers, including those from the Pre-Quirk Era.

“I really like super manly and badass stuff, so I decided to bring some of that here!” Kirishima said as she gestured to a poster of Muhammad Ali. “Just hearing stories of guys like these starting from nothing and becoming super awesome gets me so pumped up!”

“We can see that,” Mai stated. “A lot of these fighters deserve a lot of respect for their accomplishments, and it is good that you strive to be as strong as them.”

_ Aoyama’s room _

Upon entering the blonde’s room, the class was blinded by the amount of bedazzled and sparkling objects in the quarters, all of which reflected light off of one another. “What do you think?” The young woman asked with her usual French accent. “Isn’t it Magnifique?”

“I can’t see a thing!” Jirou complained as she and a couple of other students covered their eyes with their hands. The rest were barely able to squint their eyes at the light, trying to make out anything in the room.

One the few who was barely able to make out anything in the room was Tokoyami, who remained quiet before she muttered out something under her breath.

“Shinies…”

_ Ojirou’s room _

“It’s so plain!” The class exclaimed as the tailed blonde scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. 

“Well, I don’t really have much to decorate here…” She said bashfully, a light blush appearing on her face.

_ Hagakure’s room _

  
  


"Woah, it's so cute!" Ochako and Mina exclaimed as they looked at the room, which was filled with items that gave it a soft aesthetic, for lack of a better term.

"Aww, thanks, girls!" Hagakure said as she and Doi flopped on the bed, hugging several of the stuffed animals that were sprawled on the mattress.

“I know that we shouldn’t,” Momo muttered. “But I just wanna lay down on the floor and hug the carpet. It just looks so soft!”

_ Sero’s room _

“Well, whatcha think?” The almond-eyed girl asked as she gestured to her dorm room, eliciting gasps of surprise from the others.

“Oh, wow!” Momo gasped out at the room’s layout and theme. “I never knew you were so into Asian aesthetics, Sero!”

“Well, what can I say? This stuff is crazy cool, I couldn’t resist getting it!” The tape-using woman said with a smile.

_ Jiro’s room _

“So, you are the musician type!” Kaminari said as she looked at the numerous instruments that adorned the purple-haired girl’s dorm room as said girl fiddled with her ear jacks.

“Well, I do dabble here and there.” She said nervously as the other girls looked around curiously. Their eyes filled with curiosity as Midoriya inspected the guitars on her wall-

Wait.

“Midoriya?!” Jirou exclaimed as she and the other girls snapped their heads towards the sole male, who was munching on a sandwich filled with meat, presumably corn beef. The tall man turned towards them, quirking up an eyebrow as he flashed a peace sign with his free hand.

“Did you already finish up with your room, Midoriya?” Tomoyo asked the Slayer, who nodded in confirmation before he shoved what was left of his sandwich into his mouth, quickly signing out a response to the class.  _ “I finished setting it up quicker than expected, so I decided to make a sandwich and check out what you all were up to.” _

“Well, we’re already this far in the competition,” Ochako stated as a smile grew on her face. “Wanna see the other rooms with us, Midoriya?”

The Slayer nodded, eliciting a smile from the other girls.

Except for one.

_ Shoji’s room _

“There’s barely anything in here!” Mina and Momo exclaimed as the class looked at the barren room.

“As part of my faith, I do not feel the need to have many material objects like the rest of society,” The multi-armed girl said, though she did turn to look at Koda before her expression became softer at the sight of her girlfriend. “Then again, it doesn’t say anything against giving loved ones something nice.”

Some of the girls “awwwwed” at the statement, and Izuku gave the muscular girl a thumbs-up of approval.

_ Asui’s room _

“Kero. I tried bringing as much stuff from home as I could,” The frog-quirk girl said as she showed off her frog-themed room, which elicited squeals of excitement from the other girls. 

“Aww, it’s so cute, Asui!” Mina said, looking around at the cutesy decorations that adorned the room.

“Call me Tsuyu.” The frog girl said with a deadpan voice. As the girls looked around, Izuku inspected the figures on his fellow greenette’s desk, moving the pencil holder away from them. As a fellow collector, he understood the importance of keeping figures in mint condition.

_ Todoroki’s room _

“Holy shit!” Some members of the class exclaimed as they saw how the peppermint-haired girl changed her room. Everything was so different from what everyone started with, from the floor, to the ceiling, to even the windows!

“Todo-chan, how the hell did you do this?!” Mina exclaimed.

“I must agree, this type of work should’ve taken at least two days! How is this possible?!” Tomoyo stated as the other girls looked around the room, though Izuku remained at the doorway before a smirk suddenly grew on his face.

Todoroki had nothing on him. Wait until they see what he’s done to his room.

_ Koda’s room _

“AWWWWW, A BUNNY!” The girls exclaimed as they crowded around the bunny that Kanna held in her arms. Almost instinctively, the rabbit became nervous, even more so when it felt the presence of the Slayer come close to it. It froze in fear when the apex being walked up to its owner, unable to flee out of sheer fright. Its heart raced as the Slayer raised his hand… before he patted its head and gave it scritches behind its ears.

The bunny’s heartbeat quickly slowed down at the comforting touch, its Fight or Flight instinct disappearing. This was a good man, they could feel it.

As the bunny nuzzled closer to the Slayer’s hand, Kanna smiled at the rabbit’s reaction, glad to see it taken to a stranger so well. The smile became wider when she heard a chitter from it, which she managed to understand.  _ “This man is a good man.” _ The bunny chittered. 

_ Bakugo’s room _

When they entered the room, the class expected it to be filled with some heavy metal stuff like a punk’s room would be,

The last thing they expected were All Might posters on the walls, and the bookshelf of self-help books threw them through another loop, especially the Slayer. Just what exactly happened while he was gone?!

“Woah, I didn’t expect some of this stuff from you, Bakugo,” Kirishima stated in a dumbfounded tone. “You kinda seem like the type to go through life without regrets.”

“Well,” The ash-blonde began as she looked down. “I had some attitude problems back then. Took me a while to realize just how bad they were, and I wanted to try and improve on that. Gotta be a better person to be a better hero, after all.”

Okay, now he was internally freaking out.

He needs to deal with this later.

_ Midoriya’s room _

“Alright, last room, gals, are ya ready?!” Mina announced to the class, who let out cheers of agreement while the Slayer grunted in acknowledgment as they walked towards his room. Upon reaching the door, Mina grinned as she grabbed the door handle, twisting and opening it before she and the others stepped inside to find…

“WHAT THE EVERLOVING MOTHERFUCK?!?!?!” Mina exclaimed as everyone saw the changes made to Izuku’s room. From the new stone walls, to the windows with a view of the Earth outside, the drastic changes shocked the entire class to the core, while the Slayer grinned at the near 1:1 recreation of his mancave from the fortress.

“The… The sheer scale of renovations… just what the hell did you do?!” Tomoyo exclaimed, earning a shrug from Midoriya.

“Holy crap, he has a custom PC!” Kaminari yelled out as she, Sero, and Minerva geeked out over the completely overpowered system.

“You collect figures of your enemies?” Momo questioned as she, Tsuyu, and Shoko took a look at the figurines that were shelved carefully on the wall to the right of the entrance before the ponytailed girl saw the figure of the Icon of Sin. “Oh dear God.”

On the opposite end of the room, Tokoyami gasped out in amazement as she took in the sight of the activated Crucible, dropping to her knees in sheer awe of the weapon’s magnificence. “Revelry in the dark…” She muttered out.

“Holy fuck.” Jirou muttered out as she took a look at the guitars hanging on the wall before noticing something on the Slayer’s desk next to the Pre-quirk Era PC. “Are those Vinyls?!” She exclaimed as she grabbed hold of the large discs. “These things are so rare ever since they were completely replaced by digital media!”

The Slayer let out a grunt towards her, signing towards her with a thumbs-up at the end. “Wait, are you saying I can listen to it?” Cue a nod from the demon killer. “Oh my God, I love you,” Jirou said in a deadpan voice before she realized what she said. “Platonically speaking, of course!”

“We’re out in fucking space right now!” Ochako exclaimed as she passed out, followed by Kirishima, who yelled out, “Poggers!”

Kanna and Shoji admired the room’s decor before the quiet girl took notice of a painting on the wall. The painting was a self-portrait of the Slayer, holding his Super Shotgun in his right hand, but what he was holding in his left hand caught her attention.

It was a brown bunny, nothing too special, but it did seem out of place compared to the main focus of the painting, and yet, there was so much detail put into it, more than the Slayer. She was brought out her thoughts when she saw the Slayer staring at the painting as well, a soft smile on his face as he brought out a rabbit’s foot from his pocket. He turned to look towards it, letting out a sigh before he placed it back in his pocket.

What meaning did it have to him?

_ Later _

After the dorm room competition was over, Midoriya tidied up his room of whatever minor disturbances that occurred when he saw an alert on his computer notifying him of a video call. He stopped what he was doing and sat down in front of the screen before he took the call, a smile growing on his face when he saw that it was his mother.

“Oh, Izuku, hi there!” The elder Midoriya greeted her son, who signed back a greeting. “So, how was your first day at UA, sweetie? Did you meet any new friends?”

_ “Well, the class was really nice,” _ The Slayer said to his mother, who smiled as he began to explain his day.  _ “My Hero Course teacher was Eraserhead, and she was alright, for the most part. Hayden was being brutally honest as usual, so no surprises there.” _

“Well, I’m glad you had a good first day there, sweetheart,” The green-haired mother said. “Hopefully classes will get better later down the line. Maybe you’ll meet more new people!”

_ “That reminds me,” _ Izuku began.  _ “Katsumi was here, too, but she seemed off. Do you know what happened to her?” _

Immediately, Inko’s expression soured as she slowly looked down, an annoyed look growing on her face before she let out a sigh. “Izuku, sweetie, I… just… please try to distance yourself from her… It’s no good being associated with her.”

Now things were getting confusing.  _ “Alright, I’ll do that,” _ He signed towards her, intent on going to figure out what was up with the blonde.  _ “Goodnight, mom.” _

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, I HEAR YOU, I HEAR YOU, GET OUT OF MY HEAD I CAN HEAR YOU! Where the fuck was I? Yeah, sorry about the delay, guys, but life gets in the way, not to mention, I went through a minor addiction to the waifu bot on Discord. That really fucked up my life and writing schedule a lot, especially after the resident asshole on the server stole Miruko from under my nose, and then he placed a “No trading MHA Girls” rule ten seconds later, the motherfucker.
> 
> Speaking of which, if you wanna talk, head over to my discord at RTRUrsC, or you can find me in the Hoard at q3PmBdq
> 
> Anyways, before I close out, I wanna issue out two challenges to you all! Challenge the first: Write the “Blessings of the Goddess” version of this story, since that was the original plan I had before scrapping it!
> 
> Challenge the second: Write a react fic for this! I officially give my blessing to anyone who wants to write a story where the canon characters react to this story! Go nuts with it!
> 
> Anyways, I also have a tease for you all regarding future plans on this story! A future arc if you will, since I have some lingering feelings for my previous plans! Hope you all enjoy this teaser!
> 
> “Once again, we find ourselves in a new dimension,” Hayden stated as he and the Slayer looked around the area before spotting the villains nearby. The Eternal warrior merely grinned before cocking his shotgun.
> 
> “It’s time!”
> 
> “So you come from a world where men are still equals in society?” Momo asked as she looked down at the Slayer. “Don’t make me laugh.”
> 
> “You’ll get hurt if you keep associating yourself with him!” Ochako exclaimed as she grabbed on to the green-haired man’s arm.
> 
> “I don’t know what you’re teaching him, but it won’t make a difference!” Katsumi growled out as the Slayer scowled at the 7’4” woman. 
> 
> “It’s time!”
> 
> “You are surrounded!” Ryukyu exclaimed towards the trio. “Surrender, and no one will get hurt!”
> 
> “Who are you, a man, to defy MY reign?!” The so-called goddess exclaimed in fury as her opponents got ready. She responded with a furious yell, energy coursing through her veins as the final battle commenced.
> 
> “It’s Beowulf time! ARRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!”


	9. Katsumi Bakugo: Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katsumi's backstory is given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, everyone! Your dear uncle Klyju here, back with another chapter of Symbol of Hope! Sorry to keep you waiting, but life is kind of a bitch, and work was a tad more demanding. But on the plus side, I was able to get my application for college changed to the Spring Semester! Yay! Enough about me, though, and more on the story! Okay, I knew I was playing with fire when I made that "murder religion" joke, but when I read that Urdak basically inspired every religion in the DOOM Universe, I knew someone had to make a joke like that considering what the Slayer did to Urdak. Anyways, as you all know, I own nothing here, and everything is owned by their respective parties. Without further ado, OPEN THE GAME!!!

_ "Thank you for coming over, Katsumi," Inko said as she set down a cup of tea on the table in front of the ash-blonde, distraught expressions on their faces. It had been a week since Izuku disappeared, and depression was quickly settling in their hearts. "It's nice to see that Izuku still had a friend in school." The green-haired mother continued, earning a flinch from the young woman. _

_ “Yeah…” Katsumi said as her eyes darted away from the mother, something that the green-haired woman immediately took notice of. _

_ “Katsumi?” Inko asked. “Is something the matter?” _

_ “Nothing, I just…” The blonde let out a sigh. “I just miss him a lot.” _

_ Inko’s face softened as the sense of dread in her heart dropped. “Me too, Katsumi,” She said. “Sometimes, I just want to go and look for him myself, law be damned.” _

_ “Yeah…” Katsumi muttered before letting out a sigh. “If only I didn’t say anything that day…” _

_ This immediately got the green-haired woman’s attention. “What do you mean by that?” She asked, receiving only silence in return. “Katsumi, what did you mean by ‘If only you didn’t say anything?’” _

_ Katsumi was quiet as she felt tears pool at the corners of her eyes as memories of what she did that day flashed through her mind before her vision refocused on her disappeared friend’s mother. There was no reason to hide it from her now. She’d eventually find out, so might as well get it out of the way.  _

_ “On the day Izuku disappeared…” She began, her voice quickly getting shaky. “He mentioned how he wanted to get into the UA Hero Course… and I was so damn stupid. I got mad at him for trying to get in, and… I told him that if he wanted a quirk, he should jump off a building and pray he’d be reborn as a woman.” _

_ The world went quiet as soon as Inko heard those words, her irises shrunken in horror. “... What?” _

_ “I’m so sorry!” Katsumi yelled as her tears flowed down her face. “What I did was wrong, and I never should’ve said it! I just-!” _

_ “Get out…” _

_ “Wha?”  _

_ “GET OUT!” Inko yelled out as she began to toss any small items she could get her hands on. Katsumi let out a scared yell as she raised her hands towards her head, trying to prevent as much damage as she could. “GET OUT NOW! IT’S YOUR FAULT HE’S GONE!” _

_ Left with no other option, the blonde quickly ran out the apartment door, small objects hitting her back as she did so before she got out. “AND DON’T COME BACK!” She heard the green-haired woman scream out before the mother slammed the door. It was after a few moments that the sounds of crying were heard from the other side, making Katsumi realize just how awful her actions were as tears now freely flowed down her face before she walked away. _

Katsumi woke up, her vision focused on the ceiling as the memories of that day played over in her mind. She just couldn’t seem to catch a break with anything, huh?

_ Class _

“I AM….” A familiar voice yelled out before the door opened to reveal All Might, only she was wearing her Silver Age outfit, the cape billowing in the wind she made. “COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”

“WOAH, IT’S ALL MIGHT!” A majority of the class cheered out, with a few exceptions around the room, though some of the students were somewhat curious about the bandage over their teacher’s nose.

Izuku, on the other hand, smirked as he saw his call sign on her face.

“I’m glad to see that you are all eager for hero classes, which is why we’re doing something special today!” The blonde mass of muscles stated as she pulled down the projector screen to reveal some writing on it, thankfully, nothing that would earn Aizawa’s ire more than simply writing on it in the first place. “Combat training! There’s no better teacher than experience, so get into your hero outfits, and I’ll see you all in training ground Delta!”

_ Training Ground Delta _

As she waited for the class to arrive, Toshiko let out a sigh of exhaustion. To think, it would get so difficult maintaining her hero form so quickly after passing on One for All.

And yet, she doesn’t regret choosing young Katsumi as her successor.

_ Toshiko let out a gasp as she saw the flaming building in front of the crowd. It was only a couple of hours ago that she reached her limit, and it was just her luck that she wandered towards an area that needed help. She cursed her inability to help as several other heroes tried their best to keep the situation under control, keeping as many people as safe as possible. _

_ However, destiny quickly changed gears. _

_ An ash-blonde blur raced past her towards the building, stopping only to bust down the door, which allowed the heroine to see the young, red-eyed woman before she disappeared inside, leaving everyone else staring at where she once was. _

_ After what seemed to be a minute or two, the young woman came back outside carrying a pair of children in her arms, a girl and a boy. She set them next to the crowd, but instead of stopping, she turned back and went back inside the building, despite the heroes around trying to stop her. However, this seemed to be for the best, as the young woman was rescuing people each time she went back into the building. _

_ However, when she brought out one last person, the young woman collapsed to the ground, panting in exhaustion. Toshiko ran towards the young blonde and grabbed her from under her shoulders, dragging her away from the burning building as she let out a cough. "Are they alright?" The girl in her arms asked as she hacked out the spot from her lungs. "Are they alive?" _

_ Toshiko looked at the girl before her face hardened. "Yeah, you did good, kid." She stated. _

_ The young woman smiled softly before passing out, glad that she was able to save people that were caught in the fire. Seeing that smile on the girl's face was what made up Toshiko's mind. _

_ She had found her successor. _

Hearing the footsteps of her students coming closer, Toshiko quickly buffed up and transformed into All Might once more, turning to take a look at her class's hero suits. "Well, well, well!" She exclaimed. "They say that the outfit makes the hero, and I say you all nailed that excellently! You all look amazing!"

The class smiled at the notion, proud that the Number One Hero approved of their outfits, though they did notice the outlier that was Midoriya. Instead of the intimidating Praetor Armor, his new outfit was composed of what seemed to be bright green military armor with a hole around the abdominal area. The pants were made of a darker green material, and he was wearing brown combat boots and gloves. However, some elements from the Praetor Armor stuck around, namely the Equipment Launcher and the DOOM Blade, both on his left shoulder and forearm, respectively.

"Woah, that's a pretty cool suit, Midoriya!" Eiko stated as she took a look at the Slayer's outfit, earning a grunt and nod that she understood as a thanks.

"Yeah, you look awesome in it!" Ochako said as she walked up towards the tall beast of a man, looking a bit nervous as she rubbed the back of her head. “Wish I could’ve specified the details on mine like you did. Instead, the costume department made it skintight, and it’s a bit embarrassing for me.”

The Slayer just gave her a thumbs-up to tell her that it was fine, earning a thankful smile from the bubbly girl before she noticed the hole on his costume’s abs. “Uh, are you sure you’re gonna be okay with that hole there, Midoriya?”

Tomoyo took notice of the hole in her fellow armored classmate’s outfit as she walked over to the group. “I must agree with Uraraka’s concern, Midoriya. Isn’t it a bit dangerous having a vital area exposed like that?”

Izuku merely raised his fist in response before he whacked his abdominals with it, a metallic clang emanating from the impacts.

The unexpected sound got the attention of several other classmates, who were impressed at the definition of his musculature. “Ah, I see now,” Tomoyo stated. “Very well, you do you.” Unknown to everyone, she was sweating underneath her helmet.  _ “Good lord, those abs!” _ She thought to herself.  _ “You could grind meat on those things! WAIT, NO, YOU’RE THE NEXT INGENIUM, ACT LIKE IT!!!” _

However, she wasn’t the only one who felt different.

_ “That clang was real, right? If it is, then I kinda want to see how long I’d be able to ride on them- BAD JIROU!” _

_ “O-oh my… To think that he’d be so shredded… Oh no, what are these thoughts?” _

_ “Homina homina homina, he is absolutely jacked.” _

_ “Oh geez… What would it feel like being in Midoriya’s arms… so close to those muscles…” _

If he could tell how thirsty the girls were, the Slayer didn’t seem to care, for his attention was drawn towards Katsumi’s outfit. It resembled the one that she showed off during her application for UA, but there were elements that seemed familiar. Upon closer inspection, it hit him. The mouthguard, the horns on her mask, and some of the white highlights were taken from his old costume design!

“Anyways, today’s training will be different than what Aizawa did!” All Might yelled out, getting the attention of her class as she began to read off of some notecards. “As you all know, despite the new threat that the demons pose, you are also training to protect the public from villains; human threats! As such, today, you will be dealing with indoor battles!”

“Despite it seeming cliche, most battles with villains occur within buildings, and as such, heroes need to be prepared for combat within enclosed spaces!” The blonde heroine continued to speak. “Today, you will all go through a mock exam, each test being split between two teams: Heroes and Villains! Each team will be composed of 5 members, resulting in two battles! You will all need to cooperate with your team to succeed in this task! Are there any questions?”

Immediately, she was bombarded by a large number of questions from her students, ranging from ones she should’ve seen coming, to those that were pointless (“Isn’t my cape Magnifique?”). Eventually, it became a bit too much for her before she yelled out over her students. “Okay, one question at a time now!” She exclaimed, silencing the students. “Now, one question I heard was ‘what was the assignment?’. Your assignment is that the villains have hidden a dangerous bomb somewhere in the building. The heroes’ job is either to find the bomb and capture it, or detain the villains in the building! To do so, you will be using a capture tape to tie them down!”

“Ma’am, I have a question!” Tomoyo exclaimed as she raised her hand. “How will the teams be formed?”

“Excellent question, young Iida!” All Might stated as she pulled out a box from behind her. “You will draw from a randomized ballot, and as such, you will have to learn how to adapt with on-the-spot team-ups!”

“I see! Thank you for the explanation!” The armored girl said as she took a step back.

“Now! Come pick out your lots, one at a time, please!” All Might ordered, and the students went up to draw out their lots, one-by-one. When they finished, the teams were formed, composed of:

**Team A: Katsumi Bakugou, Tomoyo Iida, Jirou Kyouka, Eiko Kirishima, Doi Kaminari**

**Team B: Fumikage Tokoyami, Tooru Hagakure, Kanna Koda, Minerva Minoru, Maka Ojirou**

**Team C: Izuku Midoriya, Momo Yaoyorozu, Shoko Todoroki, Mina Ashido, Ochako Uraraka**

**Team D:Yuno Aoyama, Mai Shouji, Rika Sato, Hana Sero, Tsuyu Asui**

“Now then!” All Might began. “With your teams made up, you will now be placed into your separate factions for the trial, and the first battle will be….”

“Hero Team A vs Villain Team C!”

_ Inside the building _

As the teams got ready for their trials, Tomoyo inspected the building, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. “Alright, our first ever battle test,” She muttered before turning towards her group. “Alright, we’ll need a plan to fend off the villains, take them down, and/or capture the bomb!”

“I can try listening for them,” Jirou began as she fiddled with her jacks. “The thing is, I’ll need time to pinpoint them precisely, so I need someone to keep guard.”

“I’ll stay behind to make sure nobody jumps her,” Eiko stated. “Hey, Bakugo, you know Midoriya, right? Anything you can tell us about him?”

“He’s an expert when it comes to analyzing quirks,” The ash-blonde stated. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he figures out your weaknesses the moment he sees your quirks. As for fighting skills.. I’m not sure… He went missing for ten months and then he comes back as a mountain of muscles and hatred.”

“So we’re blind when it comes to him, huh? That’s gonna be a problem…” Kaminari said as she gained an inquisitive look on her face before she began to discuss things with the others. As the team began to formulate a plan, Katsumi’s vision turned towards the building, her mind drifting back to a conversation she had with All Might a couple months ago.

_ The young woman let out an exhausted gasp as she fell onto the sand, her body burning in pain from all the training she’s gone through for the past four months. It was unlike any training she’s ever gone through before, and her body was not used to the pressure she’s been putting on it lately. _

_ As she slowly forced herself to get back up, All Might jogged towards her, a concerned expression on her face. “Young Bakugo… have you been overworking yourself?” She asked. “If you keep doing that, you’ll do far more harm to your body. You need rest.” _

_ “I can’t!” Katsumi growled out. “I can’t take anything lightly anymore! I need to be the best hero… that he would’ve wanted me to be! I can’t let him down!” _

_ The Heroine’s eyebrow quirked up at the declaration before her charge continued. “I need to be the best that I can be… I made so many stupid mistakes… And if he’s gone because of me… I need to make it up to him…” _

_ All Might was quiet for a few moments before she spoke up once more. “This someone… is Izuku Midoriya, isn’t it?” _

_ Katsumi looked up to her trainer in shock before the taller woman deflated, a solemn expression on her face. “I feel like I understand… I met him on the day he disappeared and told him something I shouldn’t have…” She stated. “Sometimes, I feel like his disappearance was my fault.” _

_ The younger woman looked up at her idol with shock in her eyes before fury clouded her vision. She raised her hand in an attempt to strike at the heroine… only for her rage to burn out. Punching her now would fix nothing… And besides, they were both at fault… _

_ The young woman then felt Toshiko grab and pick her up to her feet. “Come on,” The elder blonde said with a determined expression on her face. “We’ll both work to be greater heroes… ones that he can be proud of…” _

_ Katsumi wiped away the tears in her eyes before her trademark scowl returned, but the light in her eyes was one not of rage, but of determination. _

“The trial is about to begin!” All Might exclaimed from the speakers, getting the attention of the groups at the training grounds. “Get ready teams, for combat begins in 3…”

“2…”

“1…”

“Begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, my peeps! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Symbol of Hope! Sorry about blue-balling you all with this chapter, but I overestimated how much I could cram into this chapter before I began losing my mind. Anyways, before I close off, I want to announce that one reader has accepted the first challenge I posted last chapter. If you all wanted to see how Slayerzuku would deal with the world of Blessings of the Goddess, stay tuned for that story in the future! And another thing, some reviews from FF have caught my attention, and I want to tell those reviewers something. That thing about the past couple of chapters being there to set up a harem… You are correct! After reading Total Command, as well as similar stories, I wanted to try my hand at it, and since I helped co-write “The Heroic Slayer” and had some unused ideas for it, I decided to write this story. And I don’t care what you all think about this story! I’m having way too much fun writing this for once!
> 
> Anyways, that’s all I’ve got, until we meet again: Klyju, OUT!


	10. Battle Trial and Reforging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which battle exams are made and a relationship is rebuilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, my wonderful peeps! Klyju is back with another chapter of SoH! I hope I didn’t keep you all waiting too long for this; I mean, I did start this chapter early since I don’t have much work this week! Anyways, before we get started, I want to thank all of you wonderful readers and commenters for giving me the motivation to write 10 WHOLE FREAKING CHAPTERS OF THIS! You have no idea how good it feels to write to this point and not let this story die, unlike some of my lesser entries. So, because of that, I want to announce that there will be a date chapter soon, a special dating chapter, though sadly, there won’t be lemons as of that moment. I want to make the first one special, alright?
> 
> Another thing I have to point out is the fact that I may have confused you all when I announced the Blessings of the Goddess version of this story that another person is writing. First, nobody on FF Net knows what that story is since Mack never uploaded on that site, he’s exclusive to AO3. Imagine Total Command, except women are extremely busty amazons, men are treated like breeding cows, and Izuku instead goes to the Support Course because he never gets OfA. Secondly, I talked with the author writing that version, and they said that it would most likely come out around the same time as the DOOM Eternal Ancient Gods DLC, so be patient. Speaking of which, I might take a break from writing the Ancient Gods Arc for this story to play both parts since I want it to flow together. Who knows, I might focus on the Spin-offs while you wait.
> 
> Another thing you all pointed out is how sympathetic I made Katsumi. Well, that was kind of my intention this whole time. I’ve realized that, maybe, Katsumi should be able to get her chance to shine in these kinds of fics, since most of the ones I’ve read seemed to relegate her to Izuku’s girlfriend, and while some do make an effort to make her likable, they don’t add a new spin on her. 
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling. You all know I don’t own anything here, nor the references I put in! Without further ado, OPEN THE GAME!!!

“So, we only have five minutes to plan a defense…” Momo muttered as she looked at the bomb before turning towards the rest of her group. “Does anyone here have a plan?”

“Why bother?” Shoko questioned, raising her right hand as the group turned to look at her. “I can handle the situation without any issues. Just leave this to me.”

Izuku let out an argumentative grunt, getting the attention of his team before he began to sign towards them, which Momo thankfully translated.  _ “Don’t count the other team like that, Todoroki. They may have something up their sleeves to counter your quirk’s power. Even if you freeze them, Katsumi could use her explosions to thaw her group out. She may be cocky at times, but she is intelligent. I haven’t seen her in a long time, so it wouldn’t surprise me if she found a way around her weakness to the cold, not to mention, she seems to have gotten stronger in some way.” _

Shoko’s impassive face gained a slight scowl at the statement while the other girls gained pensive looks on their faces. “Well, Jirou has those ear jacks, so what can we do against that?” Ochako asked before Momo responded, opening up her outfit, something that freaked out Ochako and Mina while Izuku turned away out of politeness, before she activated her quirk, creating flashbang grenades that dropped to the floor and clattered into a small pile. “We could use these to disorient them for a few moments, and if Jirou does have enhanced hearing, then these could be especially effective on her.”

“Alright!” Mina cheered before she continued. “Anyways, what about Iida? Anything we can do against her?”

The Slayer let out a grunt before he began to make hand gestures, first represented by someone running, then one of a bowling throw, and then a gesture of someone slipping and falling. The girls stared at him before Momo realized what he said. “That’s it! He’s saying that Mina and Shoko could use their quirks to trip up Iida. She can’t run on slick surfaces if she goes too fast, and we can freeze her while she’s down!”

The Slayer nodded at the explanation as Mina gave him a mock salute. “We’ll do our best, Cap!” She said with a grin. “Oh, before I forget: Kiri is pretty strong, especially with her quirk, but if we hit her hard enough, her hardening should drop.”

Izuku nodded and gave the pink girl a thumbs-up before he pounded his chest a bit, in a gesture that said:  _ “Leave it to me.” _

“Now, all we have left to deal with would be Kaminari…” Ochako began, but before they could formulate a plan against the electric girl, they heard All Might announce the match’s beginning, eliciting some panic from the other girls. 

But the Slayer merely let out a grunt as he brought out the Combat Shotgun, cocking the barrel as he pointed towards Momo, Ochako, and Mina, gesturing them to come with him before he pointed at Shoko and gesturing to her to stay guard. “Excuse me?” The peppermint-haired girl asked indignantly, but to no avail, as the Slayer and the other girls left the room to enact their plan.

As they ran, the Slayer signed towards them.  _ “Split up. We’ll be able to ambush them from other angles.” _ With that, he split away from the other girls to find the Hero Team, leaving the others to look at where he went with shocked expressions.

In reality, he separated from the group to find Bakugo, for he knew that she would actively look for him as well, and with that new power she has, he knew that it would be a bad idea to get them caught in the crossfire. Fighting off the others would be the safer bet for them.

Meanwhile, the others kept running with aghast expressions on their faces before Mina spoke up. “Did he seriously just leave us?!” She exclaimed, earning some bumbling gibberish from Momo and stammers from Ochako before the ponytailed girl spoke up to respond to the pinkette.

“I- well, he probably had a good reason to do so!” She stammered out. “As he said, we would have a better chance at victory if we ambush the others!”

“That doesn’t mean he should’ve left us!”

Before they could continue complaining, however, they skidded to a stop when they came face-to-face with the other team. Of all the things to happen now, they didn’t expect running into the other team so soon. Everything was quiet for a moment before Momo yelled. “Improvise the plans!”

_ The Slayer _

As the armored man ran through the halls, he kept his eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary, aside from the screams of combat from the other girls, though he noticed that Katsumi wasn’t among those screams. That quickly rang a number of bells in his head, since she isn’t the quietest of people when it came to fighting.

As he ran through the hall, he heard the familiar explosion that was followed by the whistling of a body flying through the air before he ducked down, sliding under Katsumi’s kick as she landed, skidding to a stop while he quickly got back up. He took aim with his shotgun, replacing the live rounds with relatively harmless rubber pellets before he fired. Despite the pellets making an impact with her skin, however, Katsumi ignored the pain and dashed towards him, sending an explosion in his direction, which he managed to avoid with minor scathing.

As he dodged the flames of the explosion, the dueling duo made their way towards one another before they swung their fists towards one another, charging up their power as their attacks made contact. As the fists made impact with one another, time seemed to stand still before the shockwave pushed the pair away from one another, but due to his arsenal, the Slayer was able to quickly fire off ranged attacks in quick succession, the fake rounds hitting Katsumi as she ran towards Izuku and charging up One for All through her fist. Throwing the punch, she activated her explosion quirk alongside it, and the resulting explosion extended far enough to overcome the Slayer’s form.

This did little to stop him, however, as the Eternal Warrior pushed through the heat and flames, reaching his opponent to swing his DOOM Blade at her, which she blocked with her gauntlets, charging up One for All to stand her ground. For a few moments, everything stood still before the floor cratered, winds whipping around from the impact. The pair tried to push one another off balance before the Slayer aimed the shotgun at the young woman’s shin, firing and knocking her back, but the sudden attack caused her to activate her Explosion, though not from her hand, but her forearm gauntlet, knocking the Slayer back and surprising him. She was never capable of doing that before.

He wasn’t given a chance to think about that for long, however, as Katsumi used the momentum from the attacks to accelerate her roundhouse kick, which he dodged with only a light grazing from her attack. The Slayer grabbed the extended leg before he swung the body towards a wall, the impact eliciting a pained yell from the blonde before it was silenced by the Slayer ramming into her and crashing the two through the wall.

_ Main Team _

As they felt the building rumble, the other two teams tried to regain their footing, the shockwaves caused from their leaders’ fight shaking the battlefield. However, Momo and Tomoyo didn’t let this deter them as they turned to their respective groups. “Mina! Try to glue Iida!”

“Kaminari, try to knock out Uraraka!” The white-armored woman exclaimed to the electric blonde as she and the other girls ran back to a corner to avoid any splash damage from Doi’s attacks. The blonde grinned before she charged up electricity. Seeing this, Momo quickly opened up her outfit and created a shock-proof covering to cover the blonde with, who was unable to react as she tapestry fell on her just as she released the electricity she charged up. Sparks were seen from under the tapestry before it was quickly silenced, until the sounds of random gibberish were heard from underneath it as Kaminari’s form began to waddle around.

Disappointed by the failed attempt to take out the group in one shot, Iida sighed before she turned the corner and positioned herself towards Mina. However, instead of running towards the pink girl, she let Eiko leap over her, surprising the opposing group as the redhead crashed into her friend, screams emanating from the pair as they tumbled down. Momo turned to her comrade before she narrowly dodged a kick from Iida, who dashed past her before tackling Uraraka as Jirou threw a punch towards the pony-tailed girl.

As their battle quickly began to escalate, Mina and Eiko got back up from the ground and began to wrestle for control of their struggle. Despite how much physically stronger Eiko was, Mina was determined to earn a victory for her team, until the redhead reared her head back to butt Mina’s forehead. The pink girl stumbled back in pain before an uppercut impacted her chin, followed by a number of other punches that sent her tumbling to the ground. As Eiko went to go and stick the capture tape onto the fallen girl, Mina quickly spun around into a breakdance maneuver, catching the redhead by surprise with a roundhouse kick that knocked back quite a bit as the pinkette began to retaliate with some strikes of her own, adding in some low-powered, adhesive acid to stick her opponent to the ground.

Meanwhile, Momo had created a bo staff, expertly blocking Jirou’s strikes as the earjacked girl tried to hit the taller woman, her attacks almost coming into contact a couple of times. The violet-haired girl kept trying to land a blow on her opponent before she got lucky with a low kick, tripping her raven-haired enemy. As the creative girl’s back hit the ground, Jirou quickly got on top of her to get the capture tape on her, but Momo grabbed the young woman’s wrist and began to push back, the pair struggling to gain control of the fight. Then, a metal cylinder popped out from Momo’s abdominal region, surprising Kyoka before her opponent grabbed it and pulled the pin before tossing it to the side and closing her eyes. It was then that Kyoka realized what it was. “OH, WHAT THE FU-!” She cried out before she was interrupted by the flashbang going off, blinding her, though the damage to her ears far surpassed it, at least, until she felt herself getting tossed to the ground and having capture tape used on her instead.

She wasn’t the only one affected, as Tomoyo and Ochako, who were trying to gain the upper hand from one another, also got distracted by the flashbang and turned to look when it went off, blinding and deafening them. The pair waltzed around the room for a bit, trying to strike at one another, though they barely grazed one another with their punches.

And then things quickly began to go downhill from there.

When their hearing began to recover, Ochako heard the crackle of ice coming towards her, but she was too slow to react when she found her feet stuck to the ground, leaving her unable to move around. “This is why you all should’ve left this to me,” Shoko stated matter-of-factly as the scowl on her face deepened a bit. “We could’ve solved this a lot sooner by now.”

As she looked around the room, Shoko took account of the other girls that weren’t on her team, spotting Kirishima frozen to the ground before she broke out of her icy prison, the sudden drop in temperature having made the glue holding her down brittle enough to shatter. Jirou was frozen in an iceberg with Momo, their expressions being that of surprise, and Kaminari was stuck to the ground underneath the tarp, still babbling without a care in the world. However, the peppermint-haired girl felt as if Iida still had a trick up her sleeve, and she was proven correct when the armored woman began to overclock her engines. “RECIPRO BURST!” She yelled out as the force of her engines broke her out of the ice as she rocketed towards Shoko, who raised her hand in an attempt to freeze her opponent again.

She would have succeeded, had it not been for the arrival of the Slayer crashing through a wall, knocking her, Iida, and Kirishima to the ground as Bakugo flew towards her opponent, electricity sparking over her body.

As he fell to the ground, Izuku planted his feet and skidded to a halt before he launched himself towards Katsumi, firing off rubber bullets from the Heavy Cannon at her to push her back away before he took out the Combat Shotgun and used the Grenade Launcher to fire off a slug round towards Iida, knocking the wind out of her as she tried to get herself back up. Falling back to the ground, she was unable to do anything as Izuku picked her up and slammed her onto her back, eliciting a pained yell before she was suddenly wrapped by the capture tape, immobilizing her.

Quickly moving on, the Slayer intercepted Kirishima’s punch, maneuvering her arm into a lock as she hardened her body. It was for naught, however, as Izuku grabbed her by the head and brought her upper body down and kneed her in the solar plexus with a charged kick. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of her, forcing her to drop her hardened skin as she was quickly wrapped in capture tape by her green-haired opponent.

Shoko blinked at the sight of the man taking down two members of the other team, her eyes widening as it dawned on her how quickly he did so. She barely had time to see it happening, and men were quirkless! Just what was he?!

Her train of thought was interrupted when Bakugou launched herself towards the Slayer, the palm of her hand glowing with electricity before she fired off an explosion that enveloped the Slayer, bruising her hand in the process. It did no good for her, as Izuku charged through the flames to slam a punch on her face. Time seemed to stand still for a few moments before the Blonde Bomber quickly maneuvered her body around her opponent’s extended arm, twisting herself around to wrap her legs around his back, reaching for the ground before she felt One for All charging through her body, allowing her to suplex the Slayer with her legs and cratering the ground, shattering the nearby ice in the process. 

The Slayer reoriented himself, twisting his body and getting back on his feet before he grabbed Katsumi’s leg and began to repeatedly slam her into the ground before he punched her away. The young woman retaliated by firing an explosion behind her, redirecting her path to headbutt the Slayer’s abdomen, though this proved ineffectual if the sound of bone clanging against metal were of any indication. Quickly falling back, Katsumi rubbed the wound on her head before she ducked down to avoid a punch from Izuku, retaliating with one of her own as he countered her strike.

This began to repeat multiple times before the dueling pair engaged in rapid-fire fisticuffs, neither side giving up as their fists quickly became blurs, wind picking up and pushing Shoko, Tomoyo, Kirishima and Kaminari away, none of them able to grab a hold of anything to avoid getting flung back away from the fight.

As their duel continued, both Slayer and Heroine managed to get a couple of hits in on one another. Katsumi fired an explosion from her knee at his stomach. Izuku delivered a strike that cracked her ribs. Katsumi blew up his equipment launcher. Izuku shattered her left gauntlet with his DOOM Blade. 

The pair ended the clash with a headbutt, the sheer force of their impacts knocking them back in pain before they dashed back for one last punch. Both of their fists were charged up with their respective power before they collided once more. Everything stood still for a moments before a shockwave erupted from the strike and Katsumi felt her arm break from the impact before she was sent flying back as Izuku finished his punch.

Falling to the ground, Katsumi rolled for a bit before she stopped to a halt. She picked herself back up and saw Izuku striding towards her, the helmet’s visor forming a glare that seemed to direct pure indifference towards her. “That’s it, huh?” She muttered. “Even with all this power… I just can’t stop you from being a hero… All that work to keep you safe… All for nothing…”

Hearing that, the Izuku Midoriya halted his tracks, surprised to hear those words from Kachaan. What did she mean by that? 

The explosive blonde noticed the lack of movement from her opponent and looked up to see the Slayer staring at her, looking at her through his visor with a glare.

No… it wasn’t a glare…

He looked… concerned?

“What?” Katsumi questioned. “What are you waiting for? Just wrap me in the capture and get it over with. You’d beat me anyways… I don’t stand a chance… I worked so hard to keep you safe from stuff like this, did all those cruel things.... Hurt you so much … It was all for nothing.”

The Slayer stayed motionless for a few moments before he made his way towards Katsumi. When he made it in front of her, he reached his hand towards her… and picked her up to her feet. What happened next shocked her even further.

He gave her a hug.

She was shocked by the sudden act of kindness from him. All this time, she felt horrible for what she did, regardless of the reasons she did so. And yet, he’s hugging her, after the last words she’s told him before he left were for him to kill himself to achieve his dreams. She felt as if she didn’t deserve to be forgiven, and yet, a part of her swelled with hope at the thought that maybe… maybe he’s forgiven her.

Her heart soared as he slowly pulled back from her. She didn’t even care about the feeling of capture tape being wrapped around her wrist. Tears slowly swelled in her eyes as she looked at the green-haired man.

And then, before she knew it, everything around her went dark.

The Slayer caught the unconscious woman’s body as she fell, picking her up in a bridal hold as a concerned expression formed underneath his helmet. Izuku realized that there was a lot to catch up on with her… and a lot of bridges to cross.

Even as he heard All Might call out the victory of the villain team, he maintained his focus on Katsumi before he began to walk towards the main building to take her to Recovery Girl, as well as to figure out a way to talk to her.

Meanwhile, Shoko stared at where the Slayer once stood, a shocked expression on her face as her breath shuddered. All her life, her mother told her that men were only good for sex. That they were weak, pathetic. Incapable of being strong.

How could Midoriya shatter that belief so quickly?

_ Later _

Katsumi woke up in the recovery room bed, her eyes focused on the ceiling as she slowly breathed in and out. Soon, she remembered how she got here. How she ended up being unconscious. Tears began to flow down her eyes, trailing down her cheeks before she spoke in a hopeless voice. “I guess it was too good to be true…”

“What is?” A robotic voice asked, causing the ash-blonde to sit up and look around, panicking for a bit before she saw a familiar virtual avatar on a nearby screen. “Greetings, Ms. Bakugou. I apologize for appearing out of nowhere, but Recovery Girl asked me to monitor you while she was dealing with something else involving All Might. She will return soon. Now please tell me, what was too good to be true?”

“Why should I tell you?!” She barked back at the virtual doctor. “What would you understand about me? You wouldn’t get it!”

However, as her anger reached its peak, she caught herself, realizing her mistake before she calmed down. She needed to keep herself under control. “But… I guess I need to let it out somehow…” She said before she began to explain her situation. “When we were kids… Izuku and I dreamed of being heroes… the best in the world… but I knew that it would be impossible for him to do so… I quickly realized that he would’ve died out there without any power… so when I got my quirk, I… tried to veer him off that path… bullied him… pushed him down… the worst happened when I told him to jump off a building to be born as a woman… I realized that I fucked up at that moment… when he disappeared for ten months, I thought that he actually did it… I felt like it was my fault he was gone… I felt like shit… so, I decided to work harder to train myself… to be the hero that he would’ve wanted me to be… but then he came back, and… I guess a part of me wanted to apologize to him…”

Hayden stared at the blonde before his voice crackled through the speakers. “I may not know what it is like to feel like that,” He stated. “But I know that wallowing in your despair won’t fix anything… You can start fixing things by saying that to him.”

With that, the monitor blinked out, leaving Katsumi alone before she was surprised by a curtain pulled back, revealing Izuku standing behind it with a pitiable look on his face. “Izuku?!” The blonde woman exclaimed in quick panic. “How… Did you hear… everything?”

The green-haired man nodded before he brought out a piece of paper and began to write on it. For a few minutes, the scritch of a pencil on paper was the only thing heard in the room before Izuku turned the paper towards Katsumi to let her read it.  _ “I felt sad… I felt hurt… I felt like I was trying too hard to achieve an impossible thing. Because of you, I felt like I was worth nothing. I was angry with you.” _ With each statement she read, Katsumi felt a pang in her heart, each one being worse than the last as she read how he felt from her treatment.  _ “But,” _ The writing continued.  _ “Now I know why you did it… You tried to be a good person, trying to protect someone she cared about, even if she did it with the wrong methods. Now that I know why you did what you did… I am not yet ready to forgive you… until you forgive yourself. Please.” _

Katsumi stared at the paper in stupor before she spoke up. “Forgive myself, huh?” She muttered. “How am I supposed to do that? Everything I did… everything I’ve said… I don’t deserve to be forgiven…”

She was torn from her mumblings when she felt the muscular man’s arms wrap around her in a hug. He held her close in an embrace that seemed to last forever before he began to stroke her hair.

The dam broke as she began crying, wrapping her arms around Izuku as she poured out her emotions, which she had bottled up for far too long. In return, Izuku tightened his embrace, making a series of sounds to comfort her.

It was fitting that Izuku Midoriya came back home to save his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap, everybody! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So, this was an interesting chapter to write! As stated above, this is the 10th chapter of any story I’ve ever written for any story. Hopefully, I’ll be able to continue this passion for this story as well as the spin-offs for the future!
> 
> Speaking of which, I am happy to give you all a teaser on the spin-offs, which are still being kept under wraps, though I’m pretty sure you’ll get an idea of what they’re gonna be about based on the titles, but I will give you a quick summary for them.
> 
> Heroic Life With A Human-Demon Harem! If you guys enjoy Monster Musume antics but want HDOOM Gals thrown in, you’ll enjoy this comedic slice-of-life story!
> 
> Blessings of Beowulf! Taking place years after the Slayer goes to another universe, the Number One Hero, Beowulf finds himself fighting an old enemy, as well as former comrades!
> 
> The Slayer Meets Canon! Taking a page from ColdLuigi, the Slayer, plus his harem, end up finding themselves in the canon universe and now must find a way back home!
> 
> However, this now brings us to the bad news: Because I want to focus on these other stories, as well as lacking motivation to the other stories I made, I will be deleting them. I apologize to any readers who enjoyed these stories, but I cannot see myself writing those stories any further. I found myself losing any care I once had for them, and as such, I can’t bring myself to write for something I don’t care about.
> 
> Klyju, out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Slayer and a Bunny fold some college kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Klyju here. So, what can I say? You’re all probably miffed over the fact that I deleted my other fics. I understand your frustrations. However, if any of you want, I give you all permission to take over the stories and write them. Go nuts with them! 
> 
> In any case, with that out of the way, I hope you’re all excited for this new chapter of Symbol of Hope! I can tell some of you want more, even if some don’t. In any case, that won’t stop the DOOM Train anytime soon! So let’s get on with this so I can receive that rated B for Bun tag! Without further ado, OPEN THE GAME!!!

_ She breathed in and out as she laid on the patch of grass, having struggled for the past hour to try and move, even though her foot was damaged. She refused to give up and die like weak prey, but no matter how much she struggled, her foot ached in pain. This was her end. She wished she could’ve gone out far nobler than this. At the very least, after a battle with a great predator. That would’ve been far greater than her current situation. _

_ Her peace was cut short when she heard the footsteps of a human coming near her. So they’re going to put her out of her misery then? It would be far less pathetic than dying because of her stupid injury. “Oh my god,” The human’s voice broke through the silence of the forest before she felt herself being lifted by the male’s hands, getting a clear glimpse of his face and leaf-colored fur. “That must be scary for you! Glad I found you before something bad happened, huh?” _

_ She was offended by the human’s pity. Does he not know who she was? She was the Great Beast of Caerbannog! The day she ever gets scared would be the day she dies! She terrorized countless humans before, and this man dares to-?! _

_ He was scratching behind her ears, sending waves of pleasure down her spine. This… this was new. She liked this sensation. Slowly, she began to grow less feral and began to nuzzle towards the human, chittering in comfort as she felt her damaged foot gently being looked over by the human. “Poor thing,” She heard him say. “I better take a look at this back home… but what should I call you?” _

_ The man mulled over potential names in his head, trying to pick something for his new friend before he saw a patch of flowers in the distance, with one standing out from the rest. “Daisy…” He muttered before he looked at his rabbit companion. “That’s what I’m gonna call you! Daisy!” _

Rumi woke up with a gasp as her eyes widened, sweat dripping down from her skin before she shut her eyes, rubbing her temple in exhaustion. Another one of those dreams again. She hasn’t had those dreams ever since she was a kid, but ever since the DOOM Slayer came out of that portal, she had been seeing dreams where she was a bunny taken care of by him as if she lived those moments. Just what was wrong with her?

Deciding to try and take her mind off of her situation, the Rabbit Heroine checked the notifications on her phone, quickly scrolling through the list before she saw an email from… Nozomi from UA? 

Quickly opening up the notification, Rumi read through the email, which consisted of Nozomi asking her to come over to help with a combat exercise for the Hero Course. She scoffed at the thought of helping out a bunch of kids, but before she could write her refusal, she read on a last bit of text near the bottom. 

_ "And because I know you don't like helping out people, I'll tell you right now that the assignment involves beating up college students."  _

Ooh, that bitch knows her well. 

_ Next Day _

The Slayer let out a disappointed grunt as he looked over the heavily damaged equipment launcher and DOOM Blade. Katsumi did pack a punch, but he didn’t expect her to do this much damage to his stuff. He put the armor down on to the bed, letting out a sigh before he looked over his room and spotted his old Sentinel Training armor set up on its stand. Ah, what the hell, he could use it for nostalgia’s sake. Besides, he could go without some of the fancy stuff that the hi-tech armor has. He appreciates a good warm-up.

_ Training Ground Gamma _

As Hayden’s monitor stood at the front of the entrance, the AI patiently waited for the classes, going through the students’ files to best figure out exactly how to coordinate the exercise, as well as going through his priorities. So far, one of the students he’s going to have to watch out for would have to be one Mei Hatsume. Based on her file, he’d have to endure that she never got anywhere near Argent Energy.

He was brought out of his processes when he saw the two classes walking towards the training ground in their hero outfits, though he did notice that the Slayer was equipped with the Sentinel armor, only carrying the Super Shotgun, the Ballista, and the Crucible on his body. Understandable, given that the armor was meant for standard combat training.

However, the armor was also grabbing the attention of the female populace, some of which were staring at the unique, almost medieval barbarian design of the armor, and a couple of them were discreetly ogling at the exposed muscle that they saw. 

“So, uh, Midoriya,” Momo spoke up, getting the attention of the taller man. “Did you send your hero uniform to the support class for repairs?”

The Slayer nodded at the ponytailed girl in confirmation before he noticed a blonde walking up towards him, a smug expression on her face before she opened her mouth. “So, this must be the Class 1-A whore,” Monomasaid in a condescending manner. “I see that you decided to use outdated equipment today, one befitting of an imbecile such as yourself.”

“Hey, what the fuck did you just say about Izuku?” Katsumi questioned angrily. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Oh, I have no problem,” The blue-eyed blonde replied as she brought her hand towards her forehead in an almost spoiled princess-like manner. “But for a man to be in 1-A the top of the Hero Course? The school’s standards must truly be falling! Tell me, how many teachers did you sleep with to get in?”

“Hey, that’s not fair to say about him!” Ochako defended. “He got in here fair and square, he took part in the entrance exam!”

“That’s right,” Tomoyo spoke up. “He also did what nobody else could and ignored the need for points to save somebody from the Zero-Pointer!”

“That is enough,” Hayden said from his monitor, getting the attention from the classes. While he knew that the Slayer would be mature enough to ignore the insults, he didn’t want to see what his limit was. “Monoma, if you conduct in any more discrimination while you are here at UA, I will have to punish you severely by the school’s standards.”

The blonde was about to retort back an insult towards the doctor before Kendo enlarged her hand and chopped her classmate’s neck, letting out an exasperated sigh as she quickly grabbed the unconscious girl’s body. “I am deeply sorry about her attitude, Dr. Hayden.”

“It is of no consequence, young Kendo,” The virtual avatar replied before he began to explain the assignment. “As you all know from our first day of class, there exist four classes of demons that you will fight in the future: Ambient, Fodder, Heavy, and Super-Heavy. Today, you will fight in a simulated battle against two Super-Heavy opponents. Do not let the low number of opponents fool you, as they are the pinnacle of quality over quantity.”

As the Doctor continued speaking, he gestured to the Slayer to come over next to him, which the Slayer did so, albeit a bit reluctantly. “Since it would be nearly impossible to get any ACTUAL demons in here, you will instead be facing off against the DOOM Slayer, as well as a volunteer that I asked to help out today.”

As soon as he finished that sentence, a figure jumped down from a nearby roof, flipping in the air before landing in front of the classes in a hero landing pose. “Alright, punks!” Miruko exclaimed as she stood back up, a feral grin on her face. “Who’s ready to get their asses kicked?!”

As the students clamored in the excitement of being trained by a top 10 heroine, the Rabbit Heroine’s grin grew as she let out a chuckle…

Before she spotted the Slayer.

In an instant, her eyes widened at the sight of the familiar armor, her mind racing through trillions of questions a second. However, before she could dwell on whether or not to question the man, Hayden’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. “As you can see, I have brought Miruko for this class to be your second opponent. Treat her as though she were a threat. The exercise will begin shortly.”

As the students began to scramble towards their positions, Izuku turned and went to his starting position with Rumi following suit, giving his armor and inventory a quick inspection as they got ready. "Ya know," Miruko began. "I don't usually like working together with others, but you better do your best out there and try to keep up with me, bud!" 

The Slayer nodded at the statement, somewhat amused at the fact that she wanted him to keep up with her. As he readied up for the brawl, however, the smile on Rumi’s face faltered a bit as her eyes darted around before she focused again on the Slayer “By the way…” She began. “What does the name Daisy mean to you?” 

For a moment, Izuku’s eyes widened in shock at the remembrance of the name, but he was quickly brought out of it when Hayden announced the beginning of the battle. Quickly shaking the thought out of his head, he brought out the Crucible, igniting the blade of energy as he began to head out towards the arena where the other students were in with Miruko following suit. As they got closer to the arena, the rabbit heroine leaped into the air before she began to spin rapidly to deliver a dropkick towards a silver-haired girl, who turned her skin into steel as the attack connected.

The resulting shockwave knocked a couple of students back before some of them quickly got back up with Eiko leading the charge and throwing a kick towards the heroine, who dodged the attack as the Slayer jumped into the air and smacked the redhead away with the flat side of his crucible as he stomped on Tetsutetsu’s head, knocking her to the ground as he backhanded Kendo’s fist. Putting the Crucible on his hip, he brought the Super Shotgun up and aimed at the ginger before he pulled the trigger, firing the rubber pellets and knocking her back.

Nearby, Miruko dropped to the floor as Tomoyo’s roundhouse kick missed above her before she retaliated with one of her own, cracking the armor a bit before the blue-haired student was sent flying towards Kaminari. As the two fell to the ground, the rabbit heroine blocked a punch from Mai before quickly parrying the follow-up attacks, ducking and weaving through the punches as she delivered kicks towards the multi-armed student before Mai was kicked towards Tokoyami, who used Dark Shadow to catch her.

Meanwhile, the DOOM Slayer was blocking and redirecting TetsuTetsu and Eiko’s attacks, disorienting the duo before he grabbed their arms and slammed the pair together, temporarily breaking their hardening before he knocked them into the ground. Quickly reloading the Super Shotgun, he fired at the airborne Ojiro before he grabbed her with a clothesline maneuver, catching her before he grabbed her tail and swung her around to knock back the other students before he flung the tailed blonde away.

Switching to the Ballista, he fired a weak shot towards a flying Bakugou, knocking her down as he elbowed Ochako as she tried to sneak up on him before throwing her away. He then heard a beeping down at his feet before leaping away just as the miniature bomb went off, quickly looking around before he saw Momo standing next to a black-haired girl with a deadpan expression, the pony-tailed girl creating grenades before she passed them to the other girl, who shrunk them. Figuring out their plan, the Slayer aimed the Meathook towards Momo and fired, the claws grabbing on to the girl’s arms before pulling him towards her. He spun around in order to land feet first in her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her lungs and shocking Yui enough to express surprise before Izuku launched himself from Momo to headbutt her.

Off to the distance, Miruko twisted her body around Rika’s before suplexing the tall girl with her legs, dodging an attack from a student that had a speech bubble for a head before she punt Minerva towards said student, dazing them for a bit and allowing her to knee the student in the solar plexus, knocking them out. The edge of her mouth turned up into a smirk before she tilted her head to the side, narrowly avoiding an incoming attack from Ibara before she grabbed hold of the vines and began to swing the girl around, knocking away the other students to the ground before she threw the toga-wearing girl towards Mina, who was also thrown by the Slayer.

As the battle went on, student after student were being taken out by the Slayer and Rabbit duo, who were dodging and blocking each attack from the teams without fail, running and jumping around the arena with a grace unexpected from their brutal fighting styles. As the pile of unconscious bodies quickly began to grow, Monoma laid low to the ground, crawling towards the students that she believed had the best quirks for the situation before tapping Tetsutetsu’s hand, smirking as she felt the rush of copying a quirk into her system. Now for the grand finale.

“Alright now, 1-A bastard!” She shouts out, getting the attention of the Slayer and Miruko. “You may have cheated your way to the top, but I’ll show you just how much better class 1-B is!”

With that, she fired off explosions from her hands behind her, flying towards the duo at blinding speeds…

For anybody else.

The Slayer ducked down and Miruko leaped over the flying blonde, who tried stopping on a dime before she threw lobs of acid at the pair. Thinking quickly, the Slayer fired off the Ballista at the ground, pushing him back away from the acid ball before he fired the Meathook at the girl. As the hook wrapped around her arm, she used Tatsutetsu’s quirk and turned her skin to steel to avoid damage, but the Slayer delivered a Blood Punch at her, knocking her out of her state before she switched to Kaminari’s quirk and activating its maximum voltage. As sparks and bolts of electricity flew from her body, the Slayer merely pushed through the electric barrier, punching Monoma and disabling the field of electricity.

The beatdown that followed was composed of the Slayer uppercutting the blonde, launching her to the air before Miruko kicked her back to the ground with a bounce before the rabbit heroine landed and dashed towards her shoulder-first at the same time as the Slayer, knocking out the copycat student. 

As the sound of a horn being turned on echoed through the arena, Hayden called out the victory of the Slayer and Rabbit duo looked at the unconscious students with proud expressions on their faces. Miruko turned towards Izuku, about to say some grateful words to him about how he was better than she thought, but stopped herself when she saw him pull out a rabbit's foot from the waist of his outer armor. The sight of the foot made her freeze in place as she absentmindedly rubbed her foot against her leg. 

Curiously, she went over to the Slayer, who put the rabbit foot back in the pocket he pulled it out from, before opening her mouth. “Rabbit’s foot, huh?” She questioned, getting his attention. “Must be pretty lucky if it brought you this far.”

The Slayer stared at her for a few moments before his face grew melancholic, shaking his head in response. Wincing, Miruko’s voice stammered a bit. “S-sorry about that.”

_ Later _

After classes were over, the two hero classes, plus Miruko, walked away from the main building towards their dorms, the students who fought the Slayer and Rabbit Duo nursing their wounds and bruises.

_ “Sorry about the beatdown,” _ Izuku signed to his compatriots.  _ “I went a bit overboard with you all.” _

“We don’t blame you, Midoriya,” Tomoyo stated with a small smile on her face, even as she winced in pain. “Dr. Hayden wanted us to simulate a battle against two extremely high-level opponents, and you just did that. We can’t fault you for that.”

“Well, I will!” Monoma complained from a distance. “As if a male had any chance of beating any of us! The only reason he got lucky was because Miruko was there!”

“Wait, are you seriously gonna bitch about him handing your ass?” The Rabbit heroine questioned sarcastically. “I fought with this guy before, and I could tell he was going soft on you. There was no way you would’ve survived him if he went all out on your ass.”

As Monoma stammered in indignation at the statement, several of the other students turned to look at the Slayer, their eyes wide with surprise. “You were holding back?!” Kaminari exclaimed as the others muttered, earning a nod from the Slayer. “Holy shit… I’d hate to see you mad, then.”

As some of the students nodded in agreement, the Slayer smirked in amusement. It’d be one hell of a day if they ever saw him when he got mad. Hopefully they wouldn’t be nearby if that ever happened, lest they get caught in the crossfire. It wouldn’t be a pretty sight.

However, something in the corner of the Slayer's vision caught his attention, and he turned to look at what appeared to be a plume of smoke in the distance. This alerted the girls around him as they turned to see what he was staring at before they grew concerned at the sight. “Hey, uhhh…” Eiko began to say. “Where is that smoke coming from?”

“Do you think it’s a student screwing up something on campus?” Minerva questioned, only to be dismissed by Momo. “No, it couldn’t be, it’s too far to be that…” The ponytailed girl answered. Things got worse when Miruko’s phone rang. Pulling it out, the Rabbit heroine took the call and waited for the explanation to be given, her eyes widening in horror before an enraged expression grew on her face as she hung up. 

“Alright kids, get to your dorms,” The heroine growled out. “It’s a demon invasion.”

Upon hearing this, the Slayer narrowed his eyes as he felt his rage rise. Turning towards the dorm of 1-A, he quickly ran towards the wall and climbed on it, going towards his room window before entering the room. Quickly changing into his Praetor Armor, he jumped out of the window with his shotgun ready, falling into a superhero landing before he got up. As he began trekking through the grounds to head towards the battlefield, Miruko dashed towards him, running alongside him as she let out a shout. “Hey!” She yelled out. “If you think you’re going without me, you got a couple of screws lose! Those demon assholes mocked me last time, and I’m gonna get payback on them, so don’t ya dare think of going ahead without me!”

The Slayer looked back at the heroine before a blood-thirsty grin grew on his face.

Time to Rip and Tear… until it was done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene! Sorry for the delay guys, and I’m especially sorry for the short chapter. I tried to find a way to make this chapter longer, but ya know, not that easy extending a fight against the Slayer. Hopefully, the next chapter will satisfy your bloodthirst. It’s gonna be messy, but I’ll try my best. Speaking of which, only 4 chapters until Season 1 is over, guys! After that, we bring in the HDOOM Gals for the spin-off, which will take place a few arcs later. Also, even though it’s gonna be non-canon, it’ll have spoilers for future arcs, so you’ll be warned about that a lot. Also, I'll be updating chapter 2 a bit, so if you guys receive a notification that I updated the story again today, that's what it is. Anyways, if you guys have more questions, or just wanna talk, come join my Discord server at RTRUrsC
> 
> Anyways, since I’m struggling to keep anything a secret, I’ll give another teaser for the special secret arc, so until next time, Klyju out!
> 
> "NO!" The Goddess exclaimed from her mind as the young man fell towards her, the Cyberdemon's arm in hand as time seemed to slow down for her.
> 
> Desperately, she tried to use any leftover power to see the possible futures. "I should win! There must be a way to defeat them!" However, her vision showed nothing except for her body breaking, her victory impossible to reach. "This... cannot be..." She muttered, time resuming as the young man above her let out a snarl.
> 
> "Infinite..." He muttered before letting out a roar, the Cyberdemon's fist clenching. "120-INCH PYTHON!"
> 
> Countless fists impacted her body, the punches hitting her before she could feel any pain... Until everything went white-hot with pain. Izuku kept striking her body, her core cracking further and further before it finally shattered, energy and blood spraying everywhere.


	12. Battle of Shiketsu and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a school burns and a Bun finds out something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there peeps, Uncle Klyju is back! Sorry to have kept you waiting! Hopefully, I can make this chapter better than last time, but who knows. Chances are, it might get better now that I have a mental outline for the next few chapters! The next chapter is gonna be the Date chapter, and after that, USJ is gonna be a two-parter! Hope y'all get excited about that! 
> 
> Without further ado, OPEN THE GAME!!!

As the embers of hellfire spread across Shiketsu Academy, hundreds of nearby residents and civilians tried to evacuate with the help of the heroes, but to many, it was for naught as the demon infestation expanded, countless people being devoured and slaughtered. As people ran to escape, several who were unlucky struggled to fight back within the school building.

“Hold them off!” A student shouted as she used her quirk to push back an imp. “We can still make it out!”

“There’s too many of them!” Another one cried out before she got pounced by a Prowler, who tore into her neck with its jaws, catching the others off-guard long enough for some demons to get close and kill them all. 

Meanwhile, Nagamasa grit her teeth as she fought off a group of zombies, a majority of her hair having been singed off by now, while Inasa blasted away an imp with a gust of wind, sending it flying towards a wall. “Come on! We can make it!” The wind-using student yelled out as she kept fighting as Camie backed her up, knocking off a zombie’s head as it was about to flank them.

“We can’t get them all!” Seiji exclaimed as she tossed a Hell Knight that she compressed into a meatball, only for it to regain its form after it crashed into a Baron. The situation only seemed to grow direr to the students as they realized that the horde of demons only seemed to grow.

Meanwhile, outside of the school, Fatgum caught the fist of a zombie before she punched it out of the way, letting a Hell Knight sink its fist into her fat before it bounced back. “Keep going, everyone!” She ordered the other heroes as she knocked the demonic brute down. “We’re almost through! We can still save any survivors!”

As the heroes battled against the demons, some were starting to feel the fight taking a toll on their bodies. “Dammit!” Burnin’ cussed out under her breath as sweat poured down her face. She refused to back down, however, grabbing a gargoyle’s head before she roasted it with her flames. “I can barely keep going… I’m almost at my limit!”

A blast of water flew from behind her, hitting a Prowler and cutting a hole through it before the flow of water died down. “Don’t worry about it, Burnin’!” The Firefighting hero, Backdraft, told her. “We got your back!”

The hot-blooded woman smiled at the help before it was washed away as a Baron of Hell jumped down towards her. She managed to avoid getting stomped on, but the titanic demon merely roared in anger before making its way towards her.

For a moment, she thought that her time was at an end…

But then…

He came.

The Baron was sent flying towards a wall by the Slayer’s Blood Punch, breaking through the concrete as the Slayer skidded to a stop onto the ground. As Moe looked on in stunned surprise, the armored man before her aimed his shotgun towards the glowing red demon and fired a couple of sticky bombs, blowing off chunks of its armor and staggering it long enough for him to grab it by the horns and rip off its head, spraying volcanic blood on the ground before he went through the hole in the wall.

As this happened, a Mancubus fired off a barrage towards the hero duo, who was barely able to dodge the oncoming attack as it let out a snarl, ready to fly towards them using its cannons, when it was stopped by a foot crashing down on its head. Dazed, the beast slowly stepped forward before it felt its tusk being ripped out of its mouth. Roaring in pain, the Mancubus could do nothing as Miruko jammed the sharp tooth into its heart, leaping away before it blew up into a fountain of blood, rust, and guts.

“Glad we got here just in time!” The rabbit heroine exclaimed as she turned towards the other two. “Where’d the Slayer go?” 

Moe stammered as she tried to get a response out, pointing towards the hole that the Slayer went through and eliciting a grin from Miruko, who jumped inside before running to find the Slayer and a good fight. “Thought you could start the party without me, did ya?!” She yelled out to nobody. “You owe me big after this!”

Inside the halls of Shiketsu, the group of four students did their best to fend off the demons, but the sheer strength and number of enemies were beginning to overwhelm them. “Dammit!” Inasa exclaimed angrily as tears flowed down her eyes. “This can’t be the end!”

“If this is the end, I just want to let ya know, I kinda had a crush on ya, fam.” Camie told the wind-quirk user, who turned around to look at her in shock before turning back. 

“Seiji, I want to tell you, in the short time we’ve known each other, I…” Nagamasa began.

“Don’t you start,” The purple-haired girl scolded.

“Actually, I was going to say you were the biggest troublemaker I have ever met.” The furry girl said, earning an “oh” from her classmate.

Thankfully, fate was kind to them and brought them salvation, as a gunshot was heard from behind the demons before it was followed by their screams of pain, blood flying everywhere as the demons turned around and began attacking whoever was slaughtering their forces, leaving behind a very confused group of students that watched on as a figure made his way through the demonic invaders. “Is that…?” Inasa began before she realized who it was. “It’s him! It’s the guy that made it into the UA Hero Course!”

As they watched on, the Slayer ripped and tore his way through the hellish forces, grabbing an Imp’s arm as it was about to scratch him before breaking it at the elbow and causing the broken bone to jut out of its arm before he shoved it into its mouth. A zombie soldier attempted to get him from a distance, but before it could fire, Miruko’s foot collided with its head, knocking it off as she leaped into the fight with the Slayer. “Hey, big guy!” She yelled out, stomping her foot into a Pinky’s jaw to crack it open. “You owe me big time for starting the party without me, ya hear?!”

As the brutality continued, the students watched on, hope swelling in their hearts before it was replaced with courage and righteous fury. “Come on!” Inasa yelled out to her comrades. “We can’t give up now!” With that, she fired off a bullet of air with the speed of a gale wind, piercing through a demon’s head before she repeated the action. Seeing their friend’s confidence reignited, the others began to resume their fight, doing their best to fend off the demons, splattering guts and organs everywhere. Before long, the room was cleared of enemies, though the Slayer knew there were more to come, and as such, he signed towards the students to escape while they could.

“You got it!” The students exclaimed before they ran out of the school, leaving the Slayer and Miruko alone to continue on their mission. As they ran towards where the Gore Nest is, Miruko turned towards her male companion before speaking. “Oi, if we make it out of this alive, you owe me a date, ya hear?!” She yelled out. “And if this happens again, you owe me ‘Thank God we’re alive sex’, alright?!”

The Slayer merely let out a grunt, not really caring for what she just said since he doesn’t really care for sex anymore after dimension H3N741. Before long, the pair managed to find the room that housed the Gore Nest. However, it was also being guarded by several Super-Heavy enemies, which took notice of the intruders as soon as they stepped into the room before the demons let out a unified roar. “Two against several, huh?” Rumi questioned with a grin on her face. “Seems kind of unfair.”

The Slayer merely let out a grunt.  _ “Yeah… for them.” _

With that, the duo launched themselves at the horde, punching and kicking any fodder that was unfortunate enough to be first on the chopping block as the Super-Heavies began their assault. A DOOM Hunter fired off a salvo of missiles at the Slayer, who dodged the onslaught while returning fire of his own, narrowly avoiding the fire that the Archvile sent his way before it was knocked to the ground by Rumi, who kicked it away as it tried to claw at her. The heroine let out a cackle before jumping into the air, almost getting hit by a Baron’s claw as she stomped on its head and cracking its jaw before she used it as a leap pad to jump towards a Dread Knight to kick a hole in its chest. As the blood splattered over her body, a bloodlust awakened in her, prompting her to begin chanting a familiar set of words.

“Kar… En… Tuk…”

_ “Kar En Tuk.” _

_ “KAR EN TUK!” _

**_“KAR EN TUK! KAR EN TUK! KAR EN TUK!”_ **

Soon, these were the only things she was able to say as she was backed up by ghostly chanting, the words echoing throughout the room and the halls of the school as the battle cry of the Night Sentinels bolstered the flames of battle within her soul.

Upon hearing his old cry, the Slayer invigorated his wrath further, switching between weapons far quicker than usual as he and Rumi decimated the demon forces, taking down the Baron by ripping off its head and spine before using it as a makeshift mace to strike at the Archvile and dislocating its jaw before the rabbit heroine ripped it off. The Slayer brought out the Super Shotgun and fired the Meathook at the Tyrant, zipping in between its legs before swinging himself up into the air to land on its head to grab the demon’s horns. As the Cyberdemon lookalike tried to get him off, the Slayer pulled at the beast’s horns before he pulled them out of their sockets, eliciting a roar of pain from the demon as the Hellwalker launched the horns at the DOOM Hunter’s sled, causing to drop its shields and flight. Before it had the chance to lift away from its downed position, the Hunter was kicked in the head by Miruko, who delivered a mid-air combo at it before she delivered a powerful ax kick, caving in its head into its chest cavity.

With the final demon defeated, the pair took a moment to catch their breaths, bloodthirsty smiles on their faces as they turned towards the Gore Nest. Being closer to it, the Slayer walked towards the hellish flesh portal before reaching into its core and ripping out its heart, ready for another round of battle. However, instead of the usual flames sprouting up to spawn enemies, a portal appeared at the entrance of the room, and out of it, walked a Marauder, however, it was outfitted with cybernetic enhancements, giving it a more mechanical feel than the DOOM Hunters have. “You may have won against our holy one, Slayer,” The Marauder stated in an echoing growl, made more prominent by the mechanical voice. “But the war is far from over. With Urdak no longer holding it back, our forces are now free to do whatever we please. Your rage… just granted us more freedom.”

But the Slayer cared not for what his demonic counterpart had to say, for the demon’s words carried very little substance to him.

“He’s right, you know,” A female’s voice said from the portal before three more figures came crawling out of it. They appeared to be similar to the deformed Miruko from the previous attack, though there were enough differences in their fur patches and mutations to differentiate themselves from it. But what got their attention was the leashes that wrapped around their bodies, leading into one another before merging into one. The wielder of those leashes soon revealed themselves as they stepped out of the portal, which closed behind them. The figure… looked like a demonic version of Miruko, with horns replacing her ears, rows of sharp teeth in its mouth, which had its lower jaw split down the middle, red skin replacing the rabbit heroine’s tan. Its hair was comprised of orange quills, its eyes a mix of a green sclera and red irises. In place of her leotard, the demon instead had plates of natural armor on its body, an orange blaze glowing from the cracks in the plating, and along its feet jutted out claws of Argent energy.

“It’s thanks to you that I was born, you know,” The demon continued, a smug smirk on her face. “Of course, they did use help to make me.” As she said this, she noticed Miruko standing near the Slayer, a shocked expression on her face. “Ah, so you must be the successful one! Dear me, who knew you’d become this strong?!”

“Successful one? What the hell are you on?” The rabbit heroine questioned. The demon opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself before shaking her head. “Nevermind. It won’t matter to someone who is soon to die.” She stated before looking over the leash in her hand. “Alright now, girls… play nice with your sister.”

Upon letting go of the leash, which disintegrated, the deformed beasts dashed towards the Rabbit Heroine before she was tackled by the most muscular one, who took her down to the floor, snarling at her as she tried to push it back. It snapped its jaws at her as she dodged the attack, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she slipped up.

As this happened, the Slayer turned to try and go help her, but the Marauder swung its ax down on him, prompting him to block with his Crucible. “Your battle is with me, Slayer!” The former Night Sentinel yelled as he and the Slayer began their duel, striking at one another with their blades while dodging. The Slayer leaped over a swing from his opponent, striking against his shield to push against it. The pair fought for dominance against one another, trying to push each other’s weapon away, but the Slayer proved victorious as he knocked the shield out of the Marauder’s hand, quickly backhanding his opponent away as they resumed their duel.

Meanwhile, Rumi struggled against her opponent, trying to push it away as it attempted to take a bite out of her face. Thinking quickly, she launched her head forward and headbutted the beast, sending it reeling back in pain before she grabbed its arms and planted her feet into its abdomen and began pushing. Within seconds, she tore its torso away, allowing her to get back up only to dodge a kick from the leader of the beasts, which she has decided to call, a ‘Jackalope’. “Did you really think it would be that easy?!” The Jackalope exclaimed as it swiped its feet at her, prompting her to dodge. Growing more frustrated, the demonic parody leaped into the air to deliver an ax kick, and as Rumi was about to dodge to the side, her hair was grabbed by one of the other ‘Vermin-Bun’, halting her escape. Deciding to use more force, Miruko yanked herself forward, narrowly avoiding the burning claws of the Jackalope, though a good chunk of her hair was cut. That was the least of her worries as she quickly halted in her tracks to avoid ramming into another Vermin-Bun’s grasp, quickly kicking it in the jaw before she grabbed it by the mouth and pried its head apart.

Off to the side, the Slayer and Marauder were continuing their duel, sparks flying as their blades clashed with one another before they went back into a power struggle, the Slayer having blocked the ax with his DOOM Blade. However, this left the Slayer’s other hand free as he brought the Crucible back behind him. Seeing what the Slayer was about to do, the Marauder brought up his Super Shotgun, but he was too slow as the Slayer swung his blade towards it, cutting the demon into quarters. Thinking quickly, he tossed the burning blade towards the last Vermin-Bun, spearing it through its chest before he ran towards the Jackalope, who turned to see the Bane of Hell sprinting towards her. As she looked on in terror, Miruko took the opportunity to grab it by its quills, yanking it back and tearing up a chunk of its scalp. With its neck exposed, the Slayer took the chance and swung his DOOM Blade, decapitating the demon and letting the body fall.

As the pair caught their breaths, completely bloodsoaked, Miruko turned to look at her demonic counterpart’s decapitated head before an idea sprung in her head. “Hey, Slayer,” She said, getting the Hellwalker’s attention as she lifted the demon head up, an evil grin on her face. “Ya know where I could find a pike for this thing? A wood pike will do just fine…”

_ Later _

After the battle and heading home, Miruko felt the need to take a break after the events that occurred today. From helping out a hero class to fending off another invasion, it had been one hell of a day for her. After trimming her hair into a pixie cut and taking a shower, Rumi flopped down onto her bed, mulling over the events that transpired. Despite the otherworldly attack, the thought she was most focused on was the Jackalope. It said that it was created, called her a success, and to top it off, it called those Vermin-Buns her sisters! What the hell did it mean by that?!

Letting out an annoyed growl, she leaned back to the headboard of her bed, trying to make sense of what transpired. What else is there to use for clues? It said something about someone using a base to create her, those other things were apparently her “sisters”, that Marauder guy mentioned something about Urdak-

Her head pulsed in pain as she ducked forward. Oh crap, she was having another flashback, and it seemed big this time, oh God-!

_ She was suspended in some kind of liquid. Unconscious, yet aware of what was going on around her. She couldn’t see, and yet, she could hear something… floating towards her. “I see this one is a success.” A female voice said in a distorted tone as if speaking through a radio while underwater. “With this, perhaps we can keep the Slayer in line… sway him to our cause… but first, we must ensure he doesn’t receive the blessings from the Divinity Machine, lest he grows too powerful to control…” _

_ She heard the voice float away a while later before it panicked for some reason, leaving her to her lonesome. Soon, she heard something else float towards her, the tell-tale sounds of metallic strands lightly scraping the ground telling her how close it was before she felt the liquid around her disappear as she was grabbed by a pair of soft yet metallic hands. “I am sorry for this, child.” The masculine voice said before she felt herself being carried somewhere. For a few minutes, the rocking sensation kept her calm until she felt herself being placed in something else. As moments passed, she heard the voice tell her something. “Across time and space, you cannot be found by them. I truly wish there was another way to do this, young one,” He said. “But you must understand, I am not the villain of this story… I do what I do because there is no choice… I hope we don’t meet too soon.” _

_ Soon, she felt everything change around her before she found herself on a hard and dirty surface, the sudden change in her surroundings causing her to open her eyes to see the world around her. Everything was strange… different… where was she?!  _

_ She felt hiccups coming out of her mouth before she let out a cry of fear. She didn’t want to be alone! She wanted to be back to where she was! _

_ She wanted the big green man back! _

_ Thankfully, help soon arrived when she heard the sounds of something crunching under something else before she felt herself being picked up. “Oh my goodness! Who would leave a baby out here in the woods?!” A female’s voice cried out. Her cries turned into sniffles as she felt her body being rocked by the being, who, upon opening her eyes, was revealed to have super long ears like hers. “Oh my, and you have a rabbit quirk like me! Well, with the exception of your cute widdle tail!” The woman stated before she made her fingers dance on the baby’s belly, eliciting a laugh from the child as the woman smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll do my best to keep you safe when I bring you back home. But what to call you?” _

_ The woman pondered over any name that she could think of when her eyes widened as a lightbulb turned on in her head. “I got it!” She exclaimed. “Rumi! You’ll be Rumi Usagiyama!” _

Rumi panted in exhaustion as the flashback faded, her mind reeling in from what she just remembered. She knew that she was adopted, that she wasn’t her mother’s blood baby, but to have been in a test tube?! Seriously?!

This raised even more questions for the heroine, however. Where did whoever create her get the materials to do so? What were the people that created her?! What did that flashback have to do with those dreams of being Daisy?!

However, as she mulled over this, her mind quickly began to connect the dots. The Materials used to make her were from Daisy’s corpse and some of the Argentians that died at the fall of the Capital! The angel people in her dreams, those were the Maykrs and the biggest one was the Khan Maykr! The big green guy in her dreams was the DOOM Slayer, and in turn, Izuku Midoriya! And-!

And she was Daisy…

“I was Daisy…” She muttered as she mulled over her previous life, remembering how Izuku took care of her, raised her to health, even when all the other Sentinels were afraid of her… “How am I going to tell him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap, folks! Holy crap was this impressive of me. At the time of this writing, It has been 8 hours since I started! I am just as surprised as all of you that I managed to get this done so damn quickly! Wow!
> 
> That said, I must remind you all that this season is almost at an end, for we only have three chapters left! I am so happy with how far we’ve come on this story, so thank you all for this endeavor. If any of you want to talk to me, just head over to my Discord at RTRUrsC. Until next time, Klyju out!


	13. Calm Before A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Slayer goes on a date, and a reference is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, peeps, Klyju here! Man, I hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter! I don't know where my motivation last time came from, but I will try to maintain that motivation up for you all! However, don't get too excited here, since this is just me taking a break from all the action from the last few chapters before I pour my soul into USJ… Hoo Boy… 
> 
> Anyways, after ending this season, I'll be working on the first spin-off, Daily Life With A Human-Demon Harem! I hope you all enjoy Monster Musume antics and HDOOM Gals! Hell, maybe I'll also start on the secret arc early before Mack kills me. 
> 
> With all that out of the way, OPEN THE GAME!!!

As the sun shone through the windows, the Slayer sat on the sofa and watched the TV as it reported the events from last night's battle. Apparently, without the academy, UA and Shiketsu have decided to make a joint education system for the current year, allowing students from the other school to continue their education at UA University. As he munched on his cereal, he saw Tomoyo run down the hall towards the common room in full uniform. "Midoriya, why are you still here, you're going to be late for class!" She exclaimed. "Hurry, we can't miss today!" 

The Slayer merely set down his bowl of cereal on the coffee table before picking up a sheet of paper and handing it over to the spectacled woman, who took the time to read the message over. “Dear problem children,” Tomoyo began. “Due to the recent incident involving Shiketsu, classes for today are currently canceled to allow the faculty to deal with the matter of transferring the Shiketsu Academy students over to UA, as well as planning out how to construct their new dorms. Enjoy the day off to a legal extent, Ms. Aizawa. Oh”

Tomoyo blushed in embarrassment as she sat down next to Izuku on the couch. “I, uh, I apologize for that, Midoriya.” She stated, earning a nod and grunt from the male as he adjusted his position on the sofa. As the duo lounged on the sofa and the morning went on, more students began to come out to the main living area, getting their own breakfasts, some of which sprung up a fair bit more trouble than anyone else.

After putting out the fire, and several apologies from Momo, it was decided that the only ones allowed to use the oven and stove would be Midoriya and Sato.

As the day slowly started for the class, Kaminari looked around after reading the note before she spoke up. “So, we’re all able to go do whatever we want?” She asked the class, all of whom let out sounds of confirmation. “Well, why are we gonna stick around here all day? We got a whole two days to ourselves! I’m heading out!”

As the blonde went to her room to change clothes for the day, the rest of the class mused over the statement, realizing that she was right. With no class for the day, they were allowed to do whatever they wanted for that day. Izuku grunted as he thought about what training or exercise he could do today when Mina turned towards him from her seat at the dinner table. “Hey, Midori, what if we all go out for a shopping trip?” She questioned. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

The Slayer tried to interject and refuse the offer, but before he could give his response, Momo spoke up. “She’s right, you know,” The ponytailed girl stated, to the mild surprise of several other students. “The past few days we’ve all been here has been pretty hectic, and it would be beneficial if we got some form of rest and relaxation. This would be pretty beneficial to us.”

As he tried to counter the suggestion, Tomoyo stepped into the conversation. “That is indeed correct, Yaoyorozu. Besides, we could all go and get something while we wait for classes to resume, and we could get you that lunch I owe you on the way.”

Realizing how pointless it would be to argue against the others, as well as the proposition of free food, Izuku nodded in agreement, eliciting some quiet cheer from some of the more energetic girls. With a plan set for the day, a small group of students quickly went to change into more casual clothes, ready to relax for once since they first started the school year. However, as the girls interested in going out got ready, the Slayer mulled over what to do for the day. It had been so long since he’s gone on a day off, not helping matters was the fact that he has never once gone on a social outing since he was a child. What do people usually do on trips like this?

As the group composed of Ochako, Tomoyo, Momo, Jirou, Eiko, and Mina went down to leave on their trip, they were approached by two students that they didn’t expect. “Bakugo, Todoroki? Is there something you want?” Ochako questioned the duo as Katsumi looked at the group with some hesitation in her eyes, while Shoko stared at them with her usual deadpan before the peppermint-haired girl spoke. “We were wondering if we could go with your group,” She said in a monotone voice. “We could go for a chance to grab some stuff we want, and since you’re going to where we can find them, we thought that we might as well go with you all.”

The girls mulled over the request the resident Ice Queen asked of them, but before they could give a response, they noticed the Slayer coming up towards him, dressed in a red shirt and jeans combo that emphasized his muscular form, eliciting a slight blush from the girls, including the stoic Shoko, before they recovered their composure, calming down their lustful desires. “I see that you are ready to go, right, Midoriya?” Tomoyo asked, earning a nod from the green-haired man.

As the group soon left, Kaminari and some of the remaining girls waved the others goodbye. "Don't you all worry, we can manage the fort down here!" The energetic blonde yelled out excitedly as Minerva let out a menacing giggle from inside the building, something that concerned Tomoyo and Momo before the others called them out to leave. With only a stern glance, the sophisticated duo went and ran to catch up to their friends to start their day, taking note of several other students that weren’t on campus grounds yesterday at UA, most likely the Shiketsu Academy transfers.

Before long, the group made it to a nearby shopping district, and thanks to their early timing, it was empty enough for them to enjoy with little hassle. “Wow, I’ve never been to this place before! The most I’ve ever gone to was a flea market!” Ochako stated, quickly covering up her mouth at the end of her sentence, though the Slayer noticed the hint of her Kansai accent at the end. For some reason, he felt the need to ask her about why she tried to hide her heritage, but he knew that it would be better to do so elsewhere when nobody else would be around to judge her right off the bat. Besides, right now, she would probably just want to relax.

Soon, the party began their day, dragging Izuku along with them wherever they could. From checking out new electronics to finding new parts for his PC, which he inspected with great interest, lamenting the fact that he didn’t have the money to get them. Then again, he could get some cash if he plays his cards right with internships in the future. Besides, his setup is still going great with how much overkill he put into the thing, and with the knowledge from maintaining VEGA up on the Fortress, it should last him a good millennium or so. 

Eventually, the time came for a dreaded shopping tradition of humanity. The Clothes shop.

The bane of every boy, and the greatest challenge amongst men. It was time for the Slayer to take part in this rite of passage as well, as so many other men had gone before him.

“Hey, Midori, think you can watch over our stuff while we try out some of these clothes?” Mina questioned, earning an unbothered nod from Izuku. This made the grin on the pink girl’s face grow ever so slightly. “Thanks, Midori, you’re the best!” She cheered as the other girls walked into their changing rooms before a mischievous look grew on her face. “Don’t you worry… We’ll give you a show soon!” She said in a teasing voice as she followed the other girls, leaving the male behind in his seat, who let out a sigh from his nose after a few moments of silence. It’s strange being so human once again after all that has happened to him. On one hand, the Slayer desired to keep up with his combat training, hunting down any demons that could be making their way into this realm, but on the other hand, Izuku enjoyed the chance to just relax. After fighting for so long, a break sounded nice to him, even if the day did seem like an episode from a slice-of-life harem anime.

Quietly chuckling to himself at the thought, Izuku didn’t notice that he caught the attention of a nearby woman, who recognized him immediately before she had a minor panic attack. Quickly calming herself down, the woman steeled her nerves, a determined expression on her face formed as she went and walked over to the Slayer, who felt someone coming up towards him. “Yo, Midoriya!” Rumi greeted with a wave as Izuku turned towards her with a small nod of greeting, though he did quirk up an eyebrow in curiosity at the sight of the usually battle-ready heroine in a casual area. “Fancy seeing you here! Never expected somebody as tough as you being somewhere like here!”

Midoriya merely smirked and tilted his head towards her, as if to say  _ “Same about you.” _ Seeing the cocky look on his face, the rabbit woman let out a haughty laugh. “Well, not everyone can keep fighting as long as you! Even I need a break sometimes!” She stated with a grin before she asked him a question. “By the way, what about you? What are you doing here? Are ya out on a date with someone?”

For some reason, the thought of her former caretaker elicited a pang in Rumi’s heart, but she had no idea why she felt this way. Whatever, it wasn’t important right now, there were bigger matters at hand. As she thought about this, the Slayer pondered over her question before he began signing towards her.  _ “I guess. I was dragged here by some of my classmates for R&R. So far, it’s going… adequately.” _

“Huh, didn’t figure you for the type to let somebody drag you around,” Miruko said.

_ “Hey, if it meant free lunch, I’m game,” _ The green-haired man responded to her.  _ “I don’t exactly mind it, really… It just feels strange to not be doing something relating to ripping and tearing demons.” _

“Well, I guess that’s what happens when you’ve fought as long as you have,” The rabbit woman said as she took a seat next to the Slayer. “Sometimes, you just need to take a good rest before getting back in the game. Even I know that."

The Slayer merely let out a grumble at the statement, as if relenting his situation. Before anything else could be said, however, Momo walked out of her changing room wearing a red sundress that was embroidered with a striking blue design, almost reminiscent of the Fire-blue buildings he encountered back in his first venture to Hell. “Midoriya, what do you…?” She began to question before noticing the rabbit woman next to him. “Oh, Ms. Miruko! It’s an honor to meet you!”

“Heh, nice to meet you, too, kid,” The heroine said with a cheeky grin. “So, you must be the lucky girl he’s got eyes for, huh?”

The ponytailed girl blushed at the statement, not expecting something like that to be said before she began stammering in response. “I-i wouldn’t say that! We-we’re just friends! College dorm mates!”

“Oh my god, you two are dorm mates,” Rumi smirked at the retro meme she used, but it still had the effect of embarrassing the girl further at the implications of the joke. Sadly, it seemed that it didn’t work on Izuku, who still had his composed expression, but at least she got a smirk out of him. Glad to see that he enjoyed her teasing of the girl. 

Thankfully, before Momo could die of embarrassment, Tomoyo stepped out of her closet, dressed in a semi-formal, semi-casual polo and pants combo that complimented her appearance. “Midoriya, do you believe that this outfit…” She began before noticing Miruko sitting next to the man while Momo was covering her face, a luminescent blush emanating beneath her hands.

“Did… Did I miss something here?” The blue-haired woman asked.

“Oh, nothing much, really, just teasing the big guy’s girl,” Rumi stated before turning towards Tomoyo. “Or maybe you’re the girl and she’s the second in command?”

The normally composed and rule-following girl immediately blushed at the insinuation, her hands chopping up-and-down as she tried to find the words to retort against the heroine. “We aren’t in a polyamorous relationship!” She exclaimed, getting the attention of the other girls in their changing rooms as they poked their heads out, all while Iida kept ranting embarrassingly. “I mean, it’s not illegal to do so, but we aren’t at that point, and while I’m sure that Midoriya could be a great partner-! I mean-! Gagh!”

Hearing this, some of the girls came walking out of their changing rooms, each wearing their own different outfits, before heading towards where Tomoyo was. “Hey, what’s going on here?” Ochako asked.”Are you alright, Iida?”

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine!” Tomoyo exclaimed, her irises having shrunk. “Just… just processing a few things!”

“Like what, being part of a harem or something?” Mina asked teasingly, which caused some of the more reserved girls to sputter. “Oh my God, I was just messing with you girls!” The pinkette stated before a cheeky grin formed on her face. “But if you wanted to, we could always just ask Midori here if he wants it…”

Honestly, the small amount of chaos that was created from that one statement was ridiculously entertaining, much to the amusement of the Slayer and Miruko.  _ “You know, in hindsight, I’m so glad I’m here right now.”  _ The pair thought in unison with smirks on their faces.

After the situation calmed down and the girls paid for their new clothes, the group of students, plus a rabbit hero, walked through the streets of the shopping district, looking for something to distract themselves from the earlier discord, only for the sounds of a growling stomach to distract them. “Maybe we should go get lunch before anything else, guys?” Jiro asked, earning various noises of agreement from the others, with the exception of Miruko.

“I don’t get why most people like getting fast food so much,” She said as she pulled out a carrot from a pouch on her waist. “It’s better to make your lunch at home for later.”

For some reason, Izuku felt the need to take the carrot away from the rabbit woman before it caused her problems down the line.

Whatever, it was probably nothing, she could burn it off. Right now, he was hungry, and after scoping out the area, he pointed towards a nearby burger joint, letting out a grunt to alert the others of what he wanted. 

After ordering their food, as well as discussing who would pay for the food (Momo seemed pretty amendment about covering for them, and Tomoyo wanted to pay for Izuku’s meal), the group found themselves sitting at a large table, waiting on their food and waiting for someone to say something for some small talk. Eventually, Katsumi worked up the courage to speak. “So, Izuku,” She began. “How’d you learn to fight like that? Someone must’ve taught you something.”

“Yes, I agree,” Shoko interjected. “Clearly, you must’ve learned that fighting style from somewhere. Who taught you how to fight?”

Izuku mulled over his memories, raising his hands up before he began to sign out his answer to the group.  _ “Well, most of it was self-taught, meant to adapt with whatever situation I find myself in, since most of the time, the demons I fight come in random hordes, but I did receive some training.” _ Momo translated.  _ “However, I did learn improvisation and hand-to-hand combat from the Night Sentinels.” _

“Night Sentinels? Sounds like a bunch of cool guys.” Jirou said, earning a smirk and nod from the Slayer. 

“You also once mentioned that you received military training at one point, haven’t you, Midoriya?” Eiko asked, earning a nod from the Slayer. “Must’ve been awesome receiving training like that, huh?” 

_ “Yeah, it was pretty…” _ Izuku began signing before he froze up.

He remembered the beatdown he suffered at her hands… How brutal she was during their training… How merciless…

It’s okay Slayer, she’s not here right now… She can’t get to you anymore, and she DEFINITELY can’t hurt you… Besides, you’re literal leagues above her, what could she ever do to you?

_ Another Dimension _

As the female marine stomped out a monster’s head in, she felt something down her spine before looking around. “Felt like somebody was talking shit about me…” She muttered before shrugging. “I’m just gonna kick their ass later. Ain’t that right, Rev?”

“Damn you to Hell, Female Slayer!”

_ 7th Dimension _

_ “It was pretty great.” _ Izuku finished signing after a bit of a pause. Though a bit concerned with the hesitation he showed, the girls chalked it up to him trying to remember the experience. Besides, their food was on the way, so it wasn’t too important right now. However, as they were about to start eating, the group was interrupted by someone new showing up. 

“Hey, do you mind if I sit here next to you all?” The blonde questioned the group as she sat down next to them. She seemed familiar to the group, though Miruko quickly figured out who the newcomer was. “Wait, aren’t you that newbie, Mt Lady?” The rabbit woman asked, surprising the others as the blonde made a hush motion.

“Don’t out me like that!” The size-changing woman angrily whispered to the 5th ranked heroine. “It’s Takeyama outside of work!”

Upon hearing this, the rest of the group noticed the number of bandages on the heroine’s body that were peeking out from under her clothes, as well as the small one on the bridge of her nose. “Listen, I just want a break after that shit I went through, and the docs told me to take a break for a few weeks, so I’m just taking the time to enjoy myself!” Said heroine explained to the group before she took notice of the sole male at the table. “Wait, you’re that Midoriya guy that made it into the Hero Course and fought off those fuck-tons of demons, aren’t you?!”

This earned a nod from Izuku before Takeyama calmed her composure. “Nice to see that you made it into UA, kid,” She said before a nervous expression grew on her face. “Also, I’m… sorry about what I said to you that day you went to try and stop that slime villain. Even though you were reckless, you did more than I could, and I never meant to push you too far.”

Seeing him raise an eyebrow, the heroine explained. “Ya see, after you went missing, me and a couple of others helped out in the investigation, but when we couldn’t find you, some of us assumed the worst, and we felt guilty about what happened.”

The Slayer waved it off, signing towards her.  _ “I’m over that. Besides, it wasn’t your fault for what happened, and you didn’t know at that time. I also admit that I was a bit trigger-happy that day.” _

Besides, technically, she was right. To this day, he still sometimes felt the fireballs burning against his body, his flesh being scratched and bitten by the hordes of demons he encountered when he stepped through that portal. To this day, he still questioned how he was still alive, and how he came back. Was it fate? Or was his will and rage against the demons the reason as to how he survived?

“Wait, so, just like that?” Takeyama asked in surprise.

“I gotta agree with her, Izuku,” Katsumi butted in with a slight scowl on her face. “Even after what she said to you with those… other people… You’re still gonna forgive her?”

Seeing the green-haired man nod in response, the group seemed a bit befuddled. Wouldn’t it be more likely for him to hold a grudge? Or maybe because she was a human, who learned from her actions, that he was willing to forgive her? Sometimes, he was a very confusing person at times…

As the girls pondered over the male, the Slayer looked around before his attention was caught by a nearby TV, which described a conference with the government, UA, and Hayden. The banner on the display seemed to reference him and how he was doing things about the demon threat. Quite frankly, the Slayer could care less about what they thought about his methods. The only way to fend off the demon threat was to be worse than them, and it worked out for him since he first started his war.

After enjoying their meal, the group felt the need to enjoy one last venture through the district, though none of the stores seemed to have anything that caught their interest. For a moment, they considered ending the day right then and there, but Mina spotted something nearby in the distance before calling out to the others. “Hey, let’s go to the arcade, we could win something cool there!” Mina exclaimed as she grabbed Izuku’s arm, getting his attention before she tried dragging him towards the local hangout. 

As the group walked into the establishment, they looked around, the machines and games flashing lights to entice them to play the games that were there, some showing off prizes that were caged within them. As Izuku looked around, he felt Mina tug at his arm. Looking down towards the shorter girl, he saw that she was pointing down towards a retro arcade machine with what looked like dance pads in front of the screen. Quickly running up to the pads, Mina excitedly put in some money into the machine, quickly choosing a song to dance to. “Come on, Midori, show me what you’ve got!” The pinkette said excitedly as the song started up. Not wanting to disappoint, the green-haired man stood on his side of the platform, the song starting up before the pair began to dance to the beat.

As the music quickly dropped the beat and the screen began to fill with arrows, Izuku and Mina quickly began to move to the beat, doing their best to keep up with the game’s beats. As they did so and their hearts began to beat faster, a small smile formed on the Slayer’s face. Despite being dragged into something that didn’t benefit his crusade, spending time with the girls seemed… fun. For once, he was enjoying something that didn’t involve violence. He hasn’t done something like this since…

Daisy…

The thought of his pet rabbit sombered his mood for a bit, but seeing the grin on Mina’s face lifted it back up. For some reason, the pink girl’s energy seemed to be infectious, as if she was capable of bringing everyone’s mood up. All in all, it was fun just being around her.

However, as quickly as the dance began, it soon ended. He hadn’t even noticed how long they had been playing at the game, but thankfully, much to Mina’s joy, they managed to achieve a particularly high score without realizing. “That was pretty fun, Midori!” Mina said with a big smile. “I never knew you had moves!”

The Slayer gave her a smile in response to the statement as the duo began to walk around to find their friends, when something suddenly caught his eye by the prize counter. Walking over to it, his eyes slowly sparkled as he saw a figurine shaped in the form of his Praetor Armor. It looked so different compared to the rest of his collection, and the figure collector within him began to claw its way out of his heart. He didn’t care that someone made it without his consent.

He needs it.

Looking beneath the figure, he saw that he was going to need 500,000 tickets for the thing. Thankfully, he had enough money for the games to win tickets, and he knew which one gave out the most in little time.

He smirked as he saw the Skee Ball machines clear of any other players. This is gonna be easy.

After spending a significant amount of yen, the Slayer took his pile of tickets to the counter, a grin on his face as the person at the register took his tickets before he pointed to the Slayer Figure. Finally, a new addition to his collection. He fidgeted like a child as he received the figure, raising it into the air with a smile on his face. “So, uhhh, are you gonna get anything else, man?” The girl at the counter asked. “You got plenty of tickets left for some other prizes.”

Taking a quick look at the rest of the prizes, Izuku pondered over what else to get. He already got what he wanted, so why would he grab anything else? Then again, the girls would like something else to make the trip worthwhile. His eyes laid sight upon a small group of prizes that were laid within a corner, opposite of where the figurine of him was. Maybe the girls would like them.

As he requested for the group of plushes that laid in the corner, he sensed the girls walking up towards him. “So, Midoriya, did you win anything?” Tomoyo asked the man, only to be interrupted when she saw the arrangement of plushies being brought up before Izuku began to give them out to the girls. “Oh, thanks!” 

As the girls let out similar sounds of gratefulness, some were amused by the choices of prizes that the Slayer picked out for them. Rumi smirked at the cartoonish carrot in her hands. Ochako smiled as she squished the smiling Mochi that let out a squeak. Shoko looked at the fire-and-ice themed plush as it smiled towards her… before she hugged it tighter against her body.

After leaving the arcade and splitting away from the group, Rumi waved the students goodbye, walking away as she held the plush that Izuku gave her, a warm fuzzy feeling in her heart eliciting a smile to form on her face. However, something else was on her mind, and she knew exactly what it was. She didn’t have the chance to tell Izuku the truth of who she was, and being in public made it even more difficult for her to tell him.

_ “Dammit, why did this have to be so hard?!” _ She thought to herself.  _ “I’m the number five hero, I face every challenge without hesitation! Why is it so hard to tell somebody you know the truth?!” _

Feeling some frustration at her inability to take any action today, she tried to calm down, thinking how it would be too soon to drop the bomb on him. There had to be a better time for her to tell him. As she mulled over what chances there were, she remembered about the UA Sports Festival and what it was for. The internships would let her get close to him, with nobody to get in the way.  _ “Heh, for once in my life, I need to get help to get what I want,” _ She thought to herself, an amused smirk forming on her face.  _ “Don’t worry, Izuku. I’ll make sure we meet again properly soon.” _

Meanwhile, as the Slayer in question walked back to the dorms with the rest of the group, Eiko quickly walked up to the taller man’s side with a smile before she spoke to him. “Ya know, Mido-bro, today was pretty fun!” She told him. “It was nice to hang out with you!”

“I agree,” Momo said as she came up to the red and green duo. “It was quite enjoyable to relax after such a hectic first week, and seeing you being so human was quite the nice change of pace for you. It mustn’t be so healthy to constantly obsess over your war against the demons. You need to take care of yourself, and that should involve taking time off.”

The Slayer bristled at the statement, but he knew that she meant well, even if it was something that wasn’t possible for him, who had to relearn how to be human. However, spending time with them today… He figured that it should be easy enough. 

As the group walked into the dorms, they felt something was off, a sensation that was further emphasized when they saw the girls that stayed behind sitting down near the kitchen with serious looks on their faces. “Hey guys!” Mina greeted the group as she saw the haunted expressions on their faces. “Uhhhh, did something bad happen?” 

“Oh, nothing much,” Kaminari stated as she went ahead over to the kitchen counter. “We just have a couple of things to ask Midoriya.”

“What kind of things?” Ochako asked the group with a bit of worry on her face.

“Nothing much,” Rika stated as she reached behind the counter to grab something. “Just, uhhhh, What the fuck is this?!”

She pulled out what she reached for, slamming what appeared to be a Pinkie’s head down, though it appeared to be freeze-dried, with pieces of it having been cut off. “Midoriya, I was gonna get some ground beef to make patties, and we find this, what the fuck, bro?!”

_ “What?”  _ The Slayer signed.  _ “Nobody complained about it, and you all enjoyed my cooking!” _

“What do you mean by that, Midoriya?!” Tomoyo asked indignantly. “It sounds like… you… Oh my God…”

Realization dawned upon the group as they quickly understood what he meant by his cooking. Some of them grew green as they felt bile rise up in their throats, horror taking over their expressions as they turned towards the demon’s head. “Izuku, what the fuck…” Katsumi gasped out as Momo felt tears build in her eyes. 

“Oh God… But it tastes so good…”

With that, the girls began to argue about what Momo just said, chaos quickly filling up the dorms. As he watched, the Slayer smirked in amusement. Oh yeah, it’s gonna be fun here if this kind of crap starts happening often.

_ Elsewhere _

As the smoky figure cleaned the glass in her hand, her ward sat down nearby, leaning on the bar’s counter with a smile on her face. “So, we know their schedule now…” Her ward stated.

“And we have until Monday to prepare…” Kurogiri said in a calm voice, which echoed through the bar. “I believe that is enough time, isn’t it, Shigaraki?”

**_Omake!_ **

Izuku looked under his bed for Daisy, a worried expression on his face. “Oh, Daisy, where are you?” He asked nobody. It had been only a few weeks since he found the rabbit, and only a few days since she recovered from her injury. In that time, he grew close to her, as she had been his anchor to regaining his sanity after fighting off Hell for so long. But for some reason, she had gone missing today, and he was quickly getting worried.

“Umm, brother Midoriya?” He heard Nazar speak, and the green-haired man turned around so fast that the Night Sentinel was surprised that the man’s neck didn’t crack. However, he wasn’t given enough time to ponder over that as he felt the rabbit he was carrying being yanked out of his hands before the owner of said rabbit inspected her, shocked at how big she had gotten in size.

“Oh my God, Daisy, what happened?!” Midoriya asked, horrified at how much chub his rabbit had. “I thought I gave you enough food!” In response, Daisy let out a burp, belching out a piece of carrot that was unchewed. Putting two and two together, Izuku hardened his expression. “Don’t you worry, I’ll help you get that weight off soon enough!” He said determinedly. “And after that, no more carrots to fatten you up!”

Hearing the statement of being deprived of her favorite food elicited a horrified squeak from the bunny, who had quickly grown somewhat addicted to the food mere hours ago.

_ Eons later… _

The Slayer let out a sigh as he took yet another carrot out of Rumi’s hands as he sat next to her. “Oh come on, lemme have one!” The rabbit woman said in a huffy voice as she pouted angrily. Much to her dismay, the Slayer shook his head, not willing to let her eat any more carrots after she had eaten two at once. “Just give them to me, I can stop whenever I want!”

The Slayer refused to budge.

“Please, just give me my bunny crack!” Rumi exclaimed as she tried reaching for the carrots, only to be halted by the Slayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap folks! I hope you all enjoyed another chapter of Symbol of Hope! I am VERY sorry that I kept you all waiting for a while, and I don’t have any excuses other than work and procrastination. Sadly, this is gonna happen again, since at the time I’m writing this, The Ancient Gods DLC for DOOM Eternal is dropping tomorrow! God, I am so hyped for it!
> 
> Also, sadly, more bad news. Due to some issues, the Blessings Arc of the story will have to be reworked, as I do not have permission from Mack and Vizoc to use their story as a basis. However, that doesn’t mean it will be cancelled, rather, I will have to improvise.
> 
> Also, I have talked to the person that took up my first challenge of writing the “Blessings of the Goddess” version of the story, and they said that it’s most likely going to be delayed due to their classes. Please be patient with them, as they are taking their time to deal with both.
> 
> And one last thing, the second challenge, writing a reaction fic to this, is still available.
> 
> Until next time, Klyju out!


	14. USJ War Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which USJ happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there peeps, Uncle Klyju is back! Now, first of all… 
> 
> Holy fuck. 
> 
> That DLC was bonkers. I had Plutonia flashbacks during the debacle, and that ending came out of nowhere. I have no idea what to say except that I already have ideas on how to incorporate it into this story, but Holy shit. And don't worry, DLWAHDH is gonna go as planned without issues! Just gotta reinforce it as non-canon to this story. 
> 
> But still, holy fuck, Doomguy, what the hell… 
> 
> Anyways, as usual, I don't own anything here at all, and everything belongs to their respective parties. Without further ado, OPEN THE GAME!!!

The Slayer inspected the repaired equipment launcher, investigating it to ensure its functions were still operational as the HUD displayed the diagnostics he couldn’t investigate while in a confined space. He read the diagnostics until they finished reading through the code, ending their scan with a SYSTEMS OPERATIONAL message. Satisfied, he placed the launcher back on its place on his left shoulder, reactivating its motor before it set back into a resting position. The Slayer smirked before he turned to Powerloader, giving the excavator-themed heroine a thumbs up on the repairs. “I’m glad you approve of the repairs, Midoriya,” The heroine stated with a smile. “I’ll be honest, I was surprised you went to me for repairs, but I guess that you’d want somebody more experienced to fix up that equipment.”

Izuku merely let out a grunt, a thankful expression on his face stating how he felt. “Well, come back whenever you need a repair next time. Besides, it was fun working on tech that advanced even if it’s something as simple as that.”

The Slayer nodded at the offer, but before anything else could be done, the duo heard banging at the door before a pink missile broke through it. “POWERLOADER-SENSEI, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT THERE WAS ADVANCED TECH TO WORK ON?!” The pink-haired girl exclaimed as she ran up to the Slayer. "IF YOU WANTED SOMEBODY TO REPAIR YOUR TECH, YOU FOUND YOUR GIRL! NOT ONLY WOULD I BE ABLE TO FIX YOUR TECH, BUT I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THEM TOO! JUST THINK ABOUT IT, BETTER UPGRADES, WEAPONRY, EVEN BETTER ARMOR! WE COULD WORK TOGETHER TO MAKE TECH NEVER BEFORE SEEN!"

The offer of better weapons did grab the attention of the Slayer. It would be beneficial to him to add more to his arsenal, and if she had any experience with mechanics, she could make massive improvements to whatever he already has. However, before making his decision, Mei made a mistake. 

"AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME CHEAPING OUT ON YOUR AMMO! I PROMISE I CAN RECREATE THAT ENERGY AMMO, NO PROBLEM!" 

This immediately rendered the offer null and void. The Slayer saw the look in Mei's eyes, and he could tell that she wasn't kidding. She'd try to recreate Argent at any cost. 

He couldn't allow that. 

The Slayer began to walk out of the room, ignoring the pink-haired girl as she tried to get his attention, pestering him as she poked his body and tried to get him to stay before Powerloader had to grab Mei and hold her back. There was no way he’d let her anywhere near his weapons now.

As he walked back to where Aizawa told the class to group up, as they were getting ready to head towards a training facility elsewhere to practice on their skills for something other than combat. Besides, it was better to have their training elsewhere to let the Shiketsu transfers adjust to their new surroundings and regain their bearings.

Eventually, he reached the parking lot where the rest of 1-A was waiting for him, standing near the bus before they took notice of the armored man. "Midoriya, there you are!" Tomoyo greeted, earning a nod from the Slayer. “Alright, I have checked the interior of the bus, and I believe that a seating arrangement won’t be necessary for the trip.”

Earning a nod and grunt, the Slayer merely followed the rest of the class into the vehicle. Soon, the bus began moving, quickly reaching highway speeds as they headed towards whatever destination they were going to be training at. As the class sat on the bus, some of the other students began to discuss things with one another. The chatter continued for a bit before Eiko noticed that Izuku wasn’t involved with the others. Quickly looking around and spotting Katsumi sitting a fair distance away, the redhead had found a topic to start up a conversation. “Hey, Mido-Bro!” She exclaimed, getting the green-haired man’s attention. “How did you first meet Bakugo, anyway? I’m kinda curious about that.”

Hearing this question, Izuku and Katsumi pondered over it, trying to recollect their memories before reminiscing over the day that they met. “Heh, it’s a funny story, really,” Katsumi answered, getting the attention of the others. “I think we met when we were babies. I don’t remember much, but basically, when I first met Izuku, I was a little shit, so the first thing I did was flip him off as my way to say hi.”

Ignoring the gasp from Tomoyo, the blonde continued her story, chuckling a bit at the memory. “Turns out, Izuku was a fast learner, so he flipped me off to say hi, too. After that, I think his mom was freaking the fuck out over that.”

The Slayer let out a chuckle at the memory, alerting Katsumi about how he felt about that story, eliciting a smile from the girl as she saw that their relationship was indeed improving. Even as Tomoyo began ranting at the pair for their behavior at the time, it did very little to wipe off her grin besides lightly annoying the blonde.

Eventually, the bus slowed to a stop, signifying that the class had arrived at their destination before they began to walk out of the vehicle, and the Slayer put on his helmet as its systems began activating… only for communications to fail.

The Slayer halted in his tracks, causing several other students behind to bump into him. “Midoriya? What’s wrong, why did you stop?” Ochako asked, receiving no response as her classmate sprinted towards the parking lot, ignoring the hero at the entrance of the facility as he began to look around, alerting some of the others. “Hey, Midori, did something happen?” Mina questioned.

The Slayer didn’t respond to the pink-haired girl before he took off his helmet to inspect once again before putting it back on, calibrating the systems before the HUD once again told him COMMUNICATIONS: ERROR.

“Midoriya, is something the matter?” He heard Aizawa question him from behind as he turned to look at her to sign out an order.  _ “I need you to try and call UA, something weird is going on.” _

“Really, you want me to call UA? Is there a reason for this?” The teacher asked as she brought out her phone, noting the urgent tone in her student’s movements. She quickly checked her phone, but quickly noticed something was off. “Wait a sec… I don’t have any signal. Thirteen, do you have the same problem?”

“I’m not sure, Eraserhead, but I’ll check,” The space-themed heroine stated before she checked her device, only for her brow to furrow, the expression being conveyed through the eyes of her helmet. “That’s strange, I don’t have any signal either, but I know I paid the bill yesterday…”

Hearing this, several of the other students grew concerned, many of them pulling out their phones, only to find the same result: no signal.

As the class began to grow increasingly worried, Izuku looked around, searching for something before he turned towards the building, spotting nothing before he cracked his knuckles, alerting the others as he turned towards Tomoyo and signed towards her.  _ “Iida, go to UA and get back-up. Tell them that something is jamming our signal and that somebody knows that we’re here.” _

“Wait, why do I have to do that?” The armored woman asked. “Wouldn’t it be easier for us to all get back on the bus to go back to UA?”

_ “Whoever jammed our signal will notice if we leave. Somebody has to make sure they don’t catch up to you.” _ Izuku signed in response as he turned towards the USJ, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders as the pressure popped his back.

“Midoriya,” Aizawa called out to the Slayer before continuing. “While I believe going in knowing that there is a threat is an irrational decision, I assume that you have a plan for this, correct?” Earning a nod in response, Aizawa smirked before turning to the class. “Alright, everyone, keep your composure together. Today’s lesson on rescue has been temporarily scrapped. Instead, you’re going to hone your combat skills.”

Hearing the order, some of the more nervous students gained expressions of concern as they felt that they weren't ready to deal with actual villains so early in their college year, let alone in their life. However, some of the others quickly steeled themselves for the upcoming fight, shaking off whatever nerves they had. "Izuku," Katsumi spoke up, getting the Slayer's attention. She breathed in deeply before continuing. "I know that you're good, but you better make it out of this, alright?" 

The Slayer nodded, earning a smile from the blonde before it turned into a grin, while the sole male brought out the rocket launcher, ready to lead the counter-assault on whoever was going to ambush the class. 

The class strode towards the door before Izuku kicked it down with extreme prejudice, sending flying off of its hinges. As if on cue, a purple and black portal formed at the center of the USJ Plaza, and out of it crawled out a girl with ash-blue hair, dark clothes, and severed hands all over her body as she looked up to where the class was before her eyes widened at the sight of the Slayer, who aimed his rocket launcher towards her before pulling the trigger. 

Seeing the rocket heading towards her, the blue-haired woman quickly dodged out of the way, but upon impact, the portal reformed itself into a mist-like woman in a bartender outfit as she was sent flying away from the force of the explosion. The Slayer grunted in disappointment when he saw that they were still conscious. 

He got excited and fired early. 

Regardless, the armored man leaped down the stairs as the blue-haired woman shouted to her partner. "KUROGIRI, BRING IN THE OTHERS! NOW!" She exclaimed, and the now identified Kurogiri quickly turned into a portal again, this time dropping more villains at random. As they looked around with befuddled expressions on their faces, confused at the sudden randomness, they quickly found a fist in their face, courtesy of the Slayer as the rest of the class followed, each student letting out a unified yell as they leaped into the fray, and as quickly as the battle began, chaos flooded the USJ.

Villains left and right were doing their best to fend off the students, but try as they might, the sudden reversal of their ambush meant that they were unprepared for the sudden bullet hell that they were dropped into. From Minerva throwing her sticky balls at the ground, halting the movement of the villains, to Momo quickly creating melee weapons, sometimes even launching them towards the villains to falter them. Ochako grabbed a particularly heavy metal bat, managing to lift it using her quirk as she began to bash away at a couple of villains. Katsumi was micromanaging her opponents, using small explosions to disorient them as she beat the villains senseless, never slowing down for a moment.

As for the Slayer…

The villains looked at him in shock, confused as to why a male was with the Hero Course before regaining focus, realizing that his gender didn’t matter right now. The only thing that was important was the fact that he was an enemy. Alas, the newfound focus and their underestimating of the Slayer proved to be their hubris as they found themselves being knocked out with only one blow from the armored man, who pushed them back using a combination of military combat training and Sentinel Gladiator wrestling, tossing and suplexing enemies left and right, even grabbing a villain that was about to sneak up on him before he headbutted her three times.

As this happened, Shigaraki watched upon the battle as rage built deep in her heart. After so much planning out this assault on UA, trying to take down All Might and end her reign as the Symbol of Peace, it all came crashing down when that armored student fired a God damn RPG at her, making the blue-haired woman have to improvise. Sadly, the class seemed to be better at planning on the fly than she was. “Nomu!” She shouted, getting the attention of the bio-weapon that Sensei gave her. “Kill the armored cheater!”

Upon hearing the order given to it, the Nomu let out a screech before charging towards the Slayer to throw a punch, but the strike was caught by the Sentinel warrior, who detected the attack coming before he threw a punch at the creature’s abdomen, only to find out that it did nothing. Seeing this, Shigaraki let out a laugh. “What the hell made you think you could beat my tank, ya noob?!” She cackled. “The Nomu was created to defeat All Might! It was designed to tank any of her punches with it’s shock absorption!”

The Slayer smirked underneath his helmet as he dodged a claw swipe from the beast. Villains are so easy to string along. She made it too easy.

Running back up to the Nomu again, the Slayer charged up a Blood Punch, striking at the beast. Upon getting hit, the Argent that was stored in Izuku’s fist let out a shockwave, knocking the genetically modified beast a few meters away and tearing off chunks of its flesh, spraying blood everywhere and shocking Shigaraki. However, in her surprise, the villain was unable to give orders to the Nomu before the Slayer ran up to it, stomping on its elbow and snapping its arm off before he grabbed it by the jaws, prying them open before snapping off the lower jaw. To finish it off, he stabbed its exposed brain using a pointed bit of the bone.

Turning towards Shigaraki and Kurogiri, the Slayer smugly raised his arms to his sides as a smirk formed under his helmet. However, the smirk was erased when he heard Shigaraki giggling before it devolved into maniacal cackling, only for the gears to fall into place when he heard the sound of a heavy body picking itself up, accompanied by the sounds of flesh being squished and stretched as the Nomu regenerated the damaged tissue, letting out a screech to announce its return.

“Did you really think that Shock Absorption was the Nomu’s only quirk?” Shigaraki asked rhetorically. “It was designed to go up against All Might! There is no way you can-!”

The villain’s speech was then interrupted when the Slayer brought out the Crucible, activating the blade as its power surged and lit the arena in a red glow. “IS THAT A FUCKING LIGHTSABER?!?!” The leader shrieked in horror as she watched the Slayer cut down the Nomu, the heat of the blade cauterizing the genetically engineered creature’s wounds, preventing it from regenerating once more.

As the Nomu's corpse fell apart into pieces, the Slayer holstered his Crucible back to his hip, a smug grin on his face as he turned towards Shigaraki, who, despite having her face covered by a severed hand, looked absolutely constipated with rage, something her partner noticed before the blue-haired woman dashed towards him, clawing at him as he dodged her attacks and quickly understanding that her attacks related to her quirk. 

He immediately put an end to her attempt to kill him when she lunged at him with an outstretched arm. Dodging the attack, he grabbed the extended limb and slammed his elbow onto it, snapping the arm off. The villain screamed out in pain as she grabbed the bleeding stump where her left hand used to be, stumbling away from Izuku as he threw a haymaker at her, but before he could follow up on his attack, a portal opened up to swallow the young woman, taking her away as her misty partner followed suit, leaving the class alone with very few villains remaining.

As the remaining enemies slowly dwindled down, the class was able to group up again, smiles beginning to form on their faces as they saw the fight reaching its end. They never expected their first fight against villains to go so easily. Then again, they did get beaten by the Slayer and Miruko. Compared to a Pro Hero and an eon-old warrior, a group of villains that dealt with petty muggings of inexperienced civilians was child’s play. “Alright class,” Aizawa stated as she knocked down another villain. “Let’s get this over with. We’ll need to file a report when the other staff gets here.”

The class let out sounds of acknowledgement, knocking out the last villain that they were fighting. Taking the time to catch their breaths, the class looked around to find the others, happy to see that they had no casualties. As Izuku walked over to rejoin his class, however, a harrowing roar was heard in the distance, sending chills down the spines of the class as they quickly looked around. The Slayer, on the other hand, brought out his Ballista and SSG, noting that the roar sounded like a Marauder’s roar, if only a bit deeper than usual.

He would be proven wrong immediately after thinking that when he heard the sound of a Prowler teleporting above him, though the shadow that covered his form wasn’t the Imp-like demon that he knew. The other thing that told him that was the strength behind the demon’s punch, which knocked him a few meters away. As he recovered his footing, the Slayer took note of the new enemy, taking note that much like the Nomu, it had its brain exposed, though that is where the similarities ended.

As tall as a Baron was, the demon had the horns of a Marauder, the eyes of a Prowler, and the mouth of a Pain Elemental. It’s torso was armored like that of a Pinky, though there were orange flames coating it like an Archvile. On it’s left arm, it had a chaingun attached to it, while the right arm had an Argent blade jutting out from the wrist. It’s legs were also deformed, resembling a hybrid between a Tyrant’s organic limbs and a Pinky’s.

“Midoriya, what the Hell is that thing?!” Momo shrieked out in terror as the hybrid in front of them let out a roar of pure, mindless ferocity. The Slayer quickly readied the Ballista, activating the Arbalest before firing, the demon raising the massive chaingun as the plasma round hit it square in the chest before exploding, to no avail. Undeterred, the demon’s weapon began to spin before rapidly firing rounds at the Slayer, though instead of bullets, the armored man saw that they were Micro-Missiles.

The Slayer began dodging the projectiles, running away to avoid the explosions that followed, though they were larger than his own ammunition. However, in avoiding the explosions, the Demonomu (for lack of a better term) raised it’s other arm, sending a wave of Hellfire towards him, which he was able to dodge as he kept firing at the beast with his ballista.. It was for naught, as the sounds of howling were heard from the flames before three hellhounds came running from it towards Izuku, who switched to the SSG to get rid of them. However, in doing so, the Slayer left himself open for the surprisingly fast demon, who tackled him before sending the Slayer flying.

Before it could attack the Slayer again, however, a wave of ice quickly encompassed the hybrid, courtesy of Shoko, but the frigid prison didn’t last long before the demon broke out of the ice. Letting out a roar, the beast slammed it’s fist into the ground, sending another of flames towards the dual-quirked girl, who retaliated with ice, but it was for naught as it melted upon contact. Shoko quickly dodged the attack before she saw the demon charge towards her. In a blind panic, she activated her flames, sending a torrent of heat towards her opponent, but the demon merely pushed through the attack, until it was tackled in mid-air by Katsumi, who was covered in an electric glow as her hands were sparking with energy.

The blonde bomber quickly began to lay down punishment towards the Demonomu, rattling his body with punches and explosions charged with One for All, but just as quickly as she laid the smackdown, her arms became damaged from OfA overuse. Upon no longer receiving damage, Katsumi’s opponent smacked her away and was about to keep attacking her when it felt several rockets making impact upon its back. Turning around, the demon hybrid saw the Slayer and Momo with their separate Rocket Launchers aimed at it.

Letting out another roar, the Demonomu dashed towards the Slayer, who began to unload rockets into the demonic hybrid as it fired Micro-Missiles at him, damaging his armor. As the Slayer switched over to the Ballista, the Demonomu teleported again, this time appearing in front of the man as it began to beat him with its claws and chaingun, knocking him down. 

As the Slayer got back up, the Demonomu picked him up before it ran him through the ground, sending numerous shards of broken debris flying. Eventually, the beastial hybrid tossed the Slayer into the air before punching his abdomen with the chaingun attachment. Time seemed to slow down before the sounds of the weapon’s barrel spinning were heard. Soon, the Slayer was launched away from the sudden barrage of Micro-Missiles that embedded themselves into his abdomen before detonating, spraying blood everywhere.

At that moment, Izuku had died…

The class watched as the green-haired man’s corpse fell to the ground, blood flowing out of the hole in their classmate’s body. The silence was broken when Katsumi’s rage broke, letting out a sorrow-filled scream as she let OfA flow through her body before she dashed towards the Demonomu, explosions erupting from her hands as she tried to strike at the demonic beast. Her attacks did nothing, however, as the Demonomu merely grabbed the explosive blonde before kneeing her away. Suddenly, it heard a clinking sound near its feet before it saw that several grenades landed near it before they blew up, staggering it for a moment, giving Jirou the opportunity to use the stereo boots to send powerful sound waves towards the threat.

Again, the attack barely disoriented the hybrid, which began to run towards the purple-haired girl. For a few moments, Jirou froze up in fear. She was unable to do anything as the nightmarish face belonging to the monster got closer towards her. That thing just killed Midoriya, so what could she do?

For a few moments, Jirou thought she was going to die.

As if God decided to show her mercy, she then saw a familiar figure’s gloved fist slam into the Demonomu, the DOOM Blade extended as the strike formed a gash on the demon’s torso before the Blood Punch’s shockwave sent it flying. The hybrid crashed a distance away, leaving the class to look in shock and awe at who was standing, all while the Slayer got back up from his crouching position before bringing out his minigun.

The Demonomu picked itself back up, its chaingun arm having been heavily damaged by the impact before it saw the Slayer. Everything was quiet, until the demonic hybrid let out a roar, the Slayer activating the Chaingun’s Mobile Turret.

Round 2 was about to begin…

**_Omake!_ **

As the Slayer and Demonomu got ready for the second round, a portal opened nearby, getting the duo’s attention as they watched the newcomer walk out of it. This newcomer had green skin and orange hair, a smug look on his face as he crossed his arms over his torso, which was covered by a red and black jumpsuit. All-in-all, the Slayer was reminded of an orc looking at him.

“Ah, a dream paradise,” The orc-man began, sounding just as pompous and full of himself as the Slayer imagined. “A world filled with women for me, Lord Paragon, to empower with my superior spawn! And the only thing in my way is you two! No need to grovel before my greatness, however, all I ask is your complete surrender, and relinquish your women to me so that I may show them who their Alpha is!”

The Slayer and Demonomu stared at the orc-man dumbfoundedly before they turned to one another.  _ “Are you seeing this clown?” _ Izuku grunted towards his opponent.

_ “Clown? He’s the whole damn circus, bruh,”  _ The Demonomu yelled out before they turned towards Paragon again.

_ Later… _

“Aizawa-sensei!” Tomoyo exclaimed as the UA staff walked behind her. “I have… huh?”

Instead of the battlefield that she and the UA staff expected, Tomoyo watched in confusion as Izuku was using a 2x4 to play tennis with an unholy abomination that was using a chaingun arm as a racket, with the ball being the decapitated head of a green-skinned redhead man. Some of the class surrounded the pair, cheering the duo as they batted the head back and forth, while the others were roasting marshmallows over what they assumed was the man’s corpse, which was currently on fire.

Eventually, the game reached its end when the Demonomu accidentally smacked the head with too much force, causing it to splatter upon impact. The class gasped at the sight of brain matter splattering out before they let out sounds of disappointment, while Izuku dope-slapped the Demonomu in the back of its head, showing how he felt about the end of the game.

“I…” All Might muttered. “What… what just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene! Sorry I kept you all waiting, people, and I’m sorry that it was too short for you all! I know that I told you all that I was going to make USJ a two-parter, but that was still no excuse for making you all wait so long. I hope you all accept the omake as a token of apology.
> 
> Also, getting it out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed it. If any of you know anything about Lord Paragon, as well as DeusPerfect, you all know why it went like this. When I found out about him initially, I had a heart attack from pure rage, and the only reason I didn’t die was because I was too angry about him to keel over.
> 
> Anyways, next chapter will be the Season 1 Arc finale, and after that, Daily Life With A Human-Demon Harem will make its debut! 
> 
> That does bring a bit more news, though. After taking a closer look at it, I am sorry to say that the Blessings Arc will be scrapped ENTIRELY, including the Beozuku spinoff, as when planning it, I realized that there were too many plot-holes in it, as well as some elements that would earn me a flogging. But fret not, as I have a more appropriate substitute for the arc. It excites me so much that I'm willing to give you all a hint for it.
> 
> Why didn’t you guys tell me Splatterhouse was a thing?!
> 
> Anyways, with that said, Klyju out!


	15. USJ War Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a beast is totaled, bombshells are dropped, and foreshadowing commences

As the Slayer and the Demonomu circled one another, the tension in the air growing thicker, the class watching felt beads of sweat trickle down their faces, growing more nervous as to how the fight will end, especially considering that both fighters were healed back to full health. They were back at square one.

However, the Slayer was different. He took out the Demonomu’s primary weapon, and that alone should make a big enough difference in his favor. As the two fighters got in position, quiet reigned over the arena at the middle of the training facility before the monstrous hybrid charged towards the Slayer, who revved up the Chaingun’s Mini-turrets before his opponent was rapidly pelted by the uranium-coated rounds. Despite the fact that its flesh was being shredded, however, the Demonomu didn't stop charging towards its opponent, prompting the Slayer to fire a grenade at the hybrid's feet, knocking it off balance long enough for him to switch to the Ballista and fire an Arbalest round, knocking it back as the plasma round exploded, leaving a scorch mark on the beast's chest.

Quickly charging a Blood Punch, the Slayer created another gash on the Demonomu’s body, but the massive beast took the chance to grab at the Slayer. It reared back its head, with the Slayer mirroring the action before they headbutt one another and created a small shockwave. Both opponents stood their ground, trying to push one another away before the armored man began to repeatedly smash his fist into the hybrid’s side. Fractures formed in the Demonomu’s skin with each strike, prompting it to let go of its opponent before backhanding him away with the remains of its chaingun arm, only for the attack to be caught by the Slayer. Acting quickly, the Slayer planted his foot on the hybrid’s torso to use it as leverage before he began to pull at the gun arm. Within moments, blood began to spray out of where flesh and metal were conjoined before Izuku managed to rip the metallic limb off completely.

Stumbling back in pain, the Demonomu was left open for a strike that Katsumi delivered from behind, dashing towards it with a full-body blow. After striking at it, the blonde aimed her hands at the beast and let loose a great explosion, knocking it back long enough for the Slayer to pelt it with Micro-Missiles. As the Demonomu was being pushed back by the countless explosions, Shoko took the opportunity to send an ice wave to its back, the iceberg’s tip skewering through the beast’s chest before it quickly melted from the demon hybrid’s body temperature.

The Demonomu let out a roar as it turned towards the peppermint-haired girl, but the distraction allowed the Slayer to run up towards it before he climbed on it. As the beast tried desperately to shake him off, the Slayer leaped towards the front of its torso and aimed the Combat Shotgun into the demon’s mouth before firing all five sticky bombs down its throat. Emptying the last bomb, the armored man jumped off, switching to the Rocket Launcher and firing a rocket to use the recoil to fly further back. The rocket made an impact with the monster, and upon doing so, the sticky bombs still down its gullet blew up, spraying blood from the explosion. Despite this, the demon was still kicking, letting out a guttural roar as it charged towards its opponent.

Just according to plan.

The Slayer brought out the Unmaykr before unloading the Argent bullets on the charging demon, quickly shredding away at its hide before it teleported. Listening intently, the Slayer dodged the hybrid’s falling body as he brought out the BFG-9000, firing a BFG Round at the hybrid, locking it into place. Taking advantage, Izuku dashed towards the Demonomu to knee it in the face, shattering its jaw. Flying past it, he resumed the beat down, slamming his fist into its back, snapping its spine in two. As the beast fell back, the Slayer then slammed his fist into the demon’s face, crushing the front half of its skull before he grabbed it by the horns and began prying it from its neck. Soon enough, the Demonomu’s head was ripped off, and its life signs quickly dropped, with no signs of regeneration.

The Slayer tossed away the Demonomu’s head, satisfied with his work before he and the class heard the sounds of the doors slamming open. “Aizawa-sensei!” Tomoyo exclaimed as she was followed by the UA Staff. “We have…! Oh! You already dealt with the threat?”

The scruffy teacher nodded. “Yeah, we dealt with the threat ASAP,” She explained before noticing that there were some villains groaning. “Now, if you don’t mind, we have to deal with these bitches right about now.”

As the teachers began to tie up the downed villains that littered the courtyard, Recovery Girl began to walk towards the class, a concerned expression on her face. “Alright, children, line up, we need to get you all checked up!” She stated. Almost immediately, some of the students turned towards the Slayer, looking concerned before Tomoyo walked towards him. “Midoriya, it’s best if you come along for this,” She stated, grabbing him by the wrist, only to fall back as she tried to pry him towards the school nurse. The Slayer shook his head, letting out a grunt of disagreement. “Uh, I don’t think it’s good for you to ignore medical procedures, Midoriya. You need to get checked on.”

“Izuku, just do it,” Katsumi stated. “There is no fucking way that you’re completely okay! We saw you fucking DIE out there!”

Upon hearing this, some of the staff sharply turned their heads towards the Slayer, who was unbothered by all the stares he was receiving. “Young Midoriya,” All Might began. “What does young Bakugo mean by that? Did you receive fatal injuries?”

The Slayer made no motions other than let out an annoyed grunt. “Midoriya, if you have any grievous injuries, you need to get them checked up on,” Midnight told him. “It’s not a good idea to just ‘try and shake it off!’”

This did little to change the mind of the Slayer. To him, the fight was practically next to nothing. This wasn’t even the worst injuries he had ever received.

Besides, it wasn’t the first time he died.

_ Eons Ago… Phobos Base _

_ Izuku panted in exhaustion as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, the corpses of the toughest demons he has fought up against so far. The Bruiser Brothers had terrified him at first, but he managed to steel himself, mustering the courage to go up against the Barons of Hell with the weapons he found on his way up to this point. “Who… else… wants some?” He gasped out as he saw the path towards the portal open up. He was almost there. He was almost to civilization, as the portal should take him to Deimos, where the humans should be. _

_ He sprinted towards the portal, ignoring the pain in his legs as he climbed the stairs. He was almost there. Just a few more steps towards freedom. _

_ Mustering the last bit of his energy, Izuku jumped through the portal and landed on the other side, a grin on his face… before it was wiped from his face. Instead of people, instead of salvation, he saw a massive hoard of zombies, imps, and pinkies. The demons all quickly took notice of his presence and let out roars of rage, prompting him to bring out the chaingun to retaliate. As he began firing white-hot lead from the barrels of his weapon, he was quickly being pelted by shotgun pellets, bullets, fireballs, bites, and scratches from his enemies. With each wound that formed, Izuku felt his body caving under pressure, blood spurting from the bullet holes and gashes in his skin. Within moments… _

_ “GAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!” He yelled out as his body fell to the floor. Within moments, his heart stopped beating, having been shredded to pieces in the firefight. _

_ Izuku Midoriya… had died. _

_ But his story did not end, as hours later, in the Deimos Facility… _

_ Izuku sprung back up from the ground, pistol in hand, wearing repaired armor. He was confused as to how he was still alive, but his curiosity went out the window when he saw a zombie nearby before he blew its brains out. _

_ “Alright then,” He uttered as he heard more zombies nearby. “You guys want a piece of me? Then come on! BRING IT ON!!!”  _

As the Slayer reminisced over his first death, the other students looked over towards him in concern. Why was he so adamant against getting an examination? Nobody should be able to handle the injuries he had received and come out fine, much less be so nonchalant about it!

At that moment, Class 1-A decided that they would try to figure out the secret of the Slayer.

_ Later, UA Staff Meeting _

“So, as we all know, the USJ assignment was compromised with the sudden villain assault,” Nozomi stated from her seat as she looked over the teaching staff. "The media is going to lambast UA over the situation, and the public isn't exactly going to recover easily from the situation. Some people may lose their trust in us, especially after what happened to Midoriya."

“Even so, the most rational course of action should be to continue with the Sports Festival,” Aizawa stated as she set down her papers. “If we let an incident like this set us back, the public is even more likely to doubt the safety of the school, not to mention our capabilities in teaching.” 

“Speaking of which, we need to discuss the incident that Aizawa and the other students reported,” Midnight began as she turned to look at the nearby computer monitor, where Hayden’s avatar was displayed. “They all reported the… ‘Demonomu’... had killed Midoriya, only for him to somehow come back from the dead without injury. Could you explain that, Dr. Hayden?”

The former cyborg let out a robotic sigh before his avatar walked around the virtual room in cyberspace. “I suppose you were going to find out at some point, wether by the Slayer’s choice, or by another method,” Hayden began before slides of the Sentinels and Izuku popped up next to him. “You see, the Night Sentinels once found Izuku Midoriya long ago, and during his time with them, he… was blessed, for lack of a better term, giving him the speed and power to carry on his crusade.” Sketches of the Divinity then showed up on the screen. “However, it had… another effect on him… Back on Mars… we carbon-dated his body… the results showed that he was at least several eons old.”

This got the attention of the rest of the staff. “So, that implies…” Present Mic began in a surprised tone.

“Yes,” Hayden confirmed. “Midoriya is, in fact, immortal, and probably has been since even before he was found by the Sentinels.” 

The bombshell of that news stunned the UA staff into silence as they processed over the news that was brought upon them. “So, there is way no to kill him, then,” Nozomi stated quietly as she mulled over the fact. “As hard as it is to believe, the reports do seem to back this up.”

“However, I do have theory,” Hayden continued, getting the attention of everyone in the room. “Theoretically, he is a Primeval, and therefore, only another Primeval of similar power can slay him. The only two who come close to his power would be either the Dark Lord… or the Father.”

“The Dark Lord and the Father…” Midnight muttered as she and her comrades realized what that meant. “So, you’re saying that Midoriya is as strong as God and the Devil?”

“Indeed,” Hayden confirmed. “However, that is still to be seen, as neither of the aforementioned beings have been sighted in over decillions of years, as only their severed consciousnesses remain.”

“And how would you know that?” Aizawa asked for her fellow heroes, who narrowed their eyes at the knowledge gained from the former cyborg. For a few moments, Hayden remained quiet, making them more apprehensive before the virtual being spoke up. “I have my sources.”

Realizing that they won’t be able to get any more information out of the robotic being, but also knowing that they needed to keep a closer eye on him, Aizawa let out an exhausted sigh. “Regardless, it would be best if we keep all this a secret from the public,” She stated. “If people found out about him, we’d be caught up in a political mess unlike any reported in history before. There’s no way that a male with immortality wouldn’t cause unrest in today’s society.”

“Agreed,” Nozomi stated as she got up from her seat. “We’ll have to continue this discussion tomorrow, though. Meeting dismissed.”

_ 1-A Dorms _

Izuku sat in his room, whetstone in hand as he sharpened his DOOM Blade. It had been a few hours since the incident at USJ, and the Slayer had focused all his energy to tuning up his armor and weaponry. It had been several eons since he last died, and the Demonomu showed him that he was far too used to the standard demon affair. He needed to learn to improvise faster against threats like that, especially if there were more variants of it. Any combination was possible, and he needed to be ready next time.

As he mulled over this, he heard a knock on his door, which was followed by Momo’s voice coming through. “Midoriya? Are you in there?” She asked, prompting him to walk over to the door. Opening it up revealed that the ponytailed girl was accompanied by Eiko, Katsumi, Ochako, and Shoko, all of whom had expressions of concern on their faces. “We… wanted to see how you were doing, Midoriya,” Momo explained. “We are somewhat worried about you, after seeing what happened at USJ…”

However, try as they might, the girls found themselves distracted by Midoriya’s shirtless body, but instead of being distracted by lust, they were distracted by the scars that were on display. Each scar told a story to them, and the sheer number of them told them of the horrors he must have gone through. This haunted Katsumi especially, because she knew that he would’ve received those scars when he went missing, meaning that he went through those horrors alone. He had to suffer without any help.

They were brought out of their thoughts when they saw the Slayer nod out of the corner of their eyes as he signed a response towards them.  _ “I’m fine. It was nothing.” _

Despite this, the girls still seemed unsure of his state, but they knew that he wouldn’t tell them anything else. “I see… Well, if you’re sure about that,” Momo stated. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

The Slayer nodded before closing the door, leaving the group of girls alone in the hall before they went back to their rooms, each of them swearing a silent vow to improve themselves to prevent any more incidents like USJ from happening again.

_ Elsewhere _

“GRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!” Shigaraki screamed out in pain as she had the stump stitched, having lost her arm at USJ. Kurogiri merely sighed as she cut the thread from the needle, just happy that she was done with her job. Placing the needle into a tray, she stepped back from her blue-haired charge as the womanchild trashed around in her chair in pain before calming down. Letting out grunt in pain, Shigaraki stumbled out of towards the bar’s main room towards a nearby computer screen before she got ready for a video call with Sensei, knowing that she’d have to report her failure.

  
  


As if on cue, the screen flickered to life as an 'anonymous caller' picture showed up on it. "Shigaraki," The synthesized voice of Sensei spoke. "I assume your mission was a failure?" 

Despite not wanting to disappoint, the blue-haired woman sighed in resignation. "They had this cheater out there," She growled out. "He had this bullshit God mode on, and he had a damn lightsaber with him! Not even the Demonomu survived, and we had to disconnect before All Might arrived!" 

"He?" Sensei questioned. "A male fought the Demonomu and defeated it?" 

"It was bullshit!" Shigaraki exclaimed. "He had this armor on him, and-!" 

"That is quite enough, Shigaraki," The distorted voice said, as on the other side, a masculine voice spoke. "You did your best today. It just so happened that there was a variable you didn't factor in. You'll get them next time, and besides… We have more Demonomus from where it came from. Things will go our way soon…" 

“Very soon…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNND SCENE! Holy stinking super crap. This SOB was a nightmare to get through, what, with all the stress I had been dealing with for a while, not to mention playing MKX for inspiration (BTW, Mileena should've been the MC, I'm just saying), dealing with scholarship, the depression, No Nut November, trying to find ideas, and general burnt-out from writing for so long. 
> 
> But at long last, we have reached the end of Season 1 of Symbol of Hope! This has been a wild ride, and I'm sorry for the short chapter. I hope that I can make the next one better. 
> 
> Speaking of, I hope you are all ready for Daily Life With A Human Demon Harem! Yes, the next entry to the SoHverse is coming up next, and I am very excited to get to that soon! 
> 
> Also, during my time playing MKX to get ideas for the fight scene, an idea popped into my head, so I ask you all this: How would you all feel about Mileena!Momo? I feel like that would make for an interesting story. Let me know if y’all want it. 
> 
> With that said, Klyju out.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap, folks! I had a lot of fun writing this one, especially since the other stories caused a burnout. One can only write so much of the same thing, ya know! Anyways, yes, to any AO3 readers out there, this story is inspired by “The Heroic Slayer”, which the author gave me permission to write my own version of. After the same stories for so long, this is a breath of fresh air for me, and I might continue this soon! Depends on how I feel. I have a couple of ideas that want to get out. If you want to talk, check out my discord at "The Run-Down Sabbath House" or RTRUrsC. Klyju, OUT!


End file.
